Crisálida de Fuego
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Jamás en toda tu larga vida pensaste que una frágil y efímera vida podría darte tanta felicidad. Sin embargo, temes que te la arrebaten, que tan rápido como vino se atreva a desaparecer. Si tan sólo pudieses guardar toda esa felicidad en una crisálida de fuego.
1. I: Presente

Hola~~ Nuevamente les traigo una historia de Kamisama. Es un poco especial, ya que para poder estructurar un contexto hice una precuela publicada en este mismo lugar con el nombre de _Esencia divina_. Sin embargo solo relata un punto que no es necesario profundizar así que no necesitan leerlo. A diferencia de otras historias que iba escribiendo, esta vez será un tanto mas larga que los últimos que he publicado para este querido fandom y sinceramente desde hace mucho que quería escribirla. Sin embargo el segundo semestre del año pasado fue un tanto difícil para mi, así que lo tuve que posponerlo hasta ahora. ¿Y que mejor que desarrollar un proyecto en un día bisiesto? Pues a mi al menos me pareció un día perfecto para subirlo. Abajo les dejaré referencias y explicaciones para quienes no relacionen ciertos puntos. Sin mas comenzaré este proyecto que espero que disfruten con mucho cariño tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes.

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **Cr isálida de fuego**

 **I: Presente.**

\- ¡Yoshino-san, encontré una serpiente!

Una niña de aproximadamente 12 años corría energéticamente hacia una de las devotas del templo, con una serpiente albina en su cuello.

\- ¿¡De dónde has sacado esa serpiente!? - Exclamo nerviosa la mujer de mediana edad -

\- Estaba en las escaleras del templo principal… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice mal en tomarla? - Pregunto consternada, ciertamente no estuvo muy segura de acercarse al momento de verla, pero fue ella quien se deslizó hacia su cuello y permitió que la tocase en primer lugar -

\- No, lo siento querida, no quise sermonearte. Esa serpiente que tienes en manos debe ser un sirviente del dios del templo… Si la encontraste en las escaleras principales lo más seguro es que haya bajado.

\- ¡Pero yo pensaba que los zorros eran quienes servían como protectores al dios de este lugar! - Respondió confundida, recordando las enseñanzas de su madre sobre el lugar. -

\- Ambos seres ayudan en el templo Mikage.

Se escuchó una melodiosa voz que llamó la atención de la mujer mayor y la niña pequeña se escondió detrás de sus piernas. Una chica quien vestía tradicionalmente un kimono de bordados simples que asimilaban pequeños brotes de flores, de no más de 18 años, sonreía a la mayor que se dedicaba a barrer las escaleras. Poseía un largo cabello castaño, luminosos ojos marrones y era tan delgada que sus clavículas se veían perfectamente en el contorno de su cuello. Había descendido desde el templo principal de la montaña. Lugar en donde pocas personas tenían permitido subir aun para los devotos más antiguos.

\- Buenas tardes, Nanami-sama ¿Por qué ha bajado?

\- ¡Hola! Estaba buscando algo que se me extravió~ - Respondió observando por los alrededores como si se tratase de una niña pequeña buscando un tesoro - ¿Han visto tal vez a una escurridiza serpiente blanca? - Dirigió su mirada juguetonamente a la pequeña niña que se asomaba levemente desde atrás de la mujer - Tal vez tú me puedes ayudar. - Le sonrió de vuelta, logrando un poco más de confianza para que se acercase a ella. -

\- ¿Es esta?

\- ¡Sí! - Lentamente extendió los brazos para que el reptil trepara su brazo - Vaya, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me seguiste, estabas conociendo a los devotos, ¿Mizuki?

\- ¿Se llama Mizuki? - Pregunto la pequeña, acercándose un poco más a la chica - ¿De verdad le sirve al dios del templo?

\- ¡Claro! Y es un familiar muy eficaz. El favorito de la diosa… - Sonrió dulcemente a la serpiente a su lado -

\- ¡Debes quererlo mucho!

\- ¿Eh? N-No yo no -

\- Nanami-sama no es el dios de la tierra, es la sacerdotisa del templo principal, mi pequeña curiosa. - Toco ligeramente la pequeña nariz de la niña - Ella es quien le hace llegar los rezos más importantes al dios del santuario y una de las pocas personas que tiene permitido subir libremente. Le tenemos un gran respeto por su labor.

\- Ya veo… ¿Entonces viene a buscar el libro de plegarias?

\- ¡Sí! - Afirmo la castaña -

\- No era necesario Nanami-sama… Chiharu-san se encarga de subir con él al final de la jornada.

\- Sí... Pero es bueno bajar de vez en cuando, por eso este pequeño travieso debió seguirme~ - Comentó dirigiéndose al blanco reptil que se había acomodado en el cuello de la chica -

\- Entiendo, iré por el libro inmediatamente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - En menos de un minuto volvieron con un delicado y pequeño libro en manos. La castaña se había dedicado a observar como caían las hojas de los arboles a los alrededores que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de contemplar con tranquilidad. Junto a ella se encontraba un alto hombre albino que habían visto en pocas oportunidades bajar desde el templo principal, aparentemente manteniendo una plática con la castaña durante la espera. -

\- Aquí tiene. - Le entregó aquel delgado libro y despidiéndose de la mayor se dirigieron al lugar por donde habían venido -

\- Cariño despídete de Nanami-sama - La pequeña dio un vistazo a la chica nombrada, quien se volteo para sonreírle en respuesta de las palabras de la mujer-

\- Adiós~

\- ¡Adiós Nanami-sama, adiós Mizuki!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Los niños son verdaderamente astutos… -Comentó el familiar albino mientras seguían caminando en dirección al santuario -

\- ¿Tú crees? - Comentó un tanto desconcentrada -

\- O tal vez solo ven las cosas con más simpleza… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿esa niña era nueva?

\- Al parecer… Cada día son más personas quienes trabajan en el templo… Seguramente estaba esperando a su madre.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que la pequeña chica se había vuelto diosa del templo Mikage. Había crecido tanto su producción en los últimos seis años que el aire del santuario irradiaba una pureza que no se comparaba a ningún otro lugar de Tokyo. Las personas más afligidas o con una situación de desamparo total eran los únicos quienes se atrevían a subir.

Muchas personas pudieron ser testigos de que sus mayores preocupaciones desaparecían lentamente mientras más tiempo permanecían respirando ese dulce ambiente. Pero se sentían frágiles, desnudos ante una presencia divina de tal magnitud que poco a poco los iba vulnerando, mostrándoles en muchas situaciones sentimientos que eran difíciles de enfrentar.

Por lo que hace tres años atrás se decidió por parte de los devotos, que crecieron significativamente, construir un santuario secundario de ofrendas, gracias también con la aprobación de la chica y su familia, anhelaban un lugar en donde pudiesen agradecerle al Dios de la tierra y orar su protección a los pies de la montaña sin necesidad de sentirse agobiados.

Los devotos se encargaban de limpiarlo y cuidarlo con tanto cariño como se mantenía el templo principal, mientras en las escaleras que guiaban el santuario en donde la chica seguía viviendo se colocaron estatuas de zorros. Los guardianes del templo del Dios de la tierra y símbolo de que en ese lugar existía la protección del Dios Inari.

\- Es estúpido que hagas esos viajes para buscar el libro cuando todos los días vienen a dejarlo a la entrada del templo - Bufó molesto el familiar zorro, mientras le servía una tarta de manzana a la recién llegada - ¿No se supone que para algo están tus sirvientes?

\- Gracias. Pero no son sirvientes, son devotos. -Respondió con molestia probando aquel apetecible pastel que había sido preparado para la castaña luego de terminar sus labores principales. - Y más importante, son personas. Así que no los trates de esa forma.

\- Personas molestas. - Balbuceo como un niño - ¿Además que hacías tú con una niña pequeña? - Se dirigió a la serpiente con molestia, desaprobando su comportamiento -

\- Solo tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde iba Nanami-chan… - Respondió nervioso - Además me mantuve el margen, me porte bien esta vez, ¿no Nanami-chan?

\- Sí, no te preocupes Mizuki, mientras no tenga que dar explicaciones nuevamente porque te vieron transformarte de una serpiente a una persona, a mí no me preocupa. - Palmó su cabeza con dulzura y dirigió una mirada discreta al zorro malhumorado - Me pregunto en donde quedó tu interés hacia las personas… Además no deberías hablar así cuando contribuyes a la sociedad trabajando con seres humanos…

\- Murió tan rápido cuando tú dejaste de ser uno. - Respondió con simpleza - Y aunque trabaje con ellos no signifique que lo disfrute.

\- No te creo~ Han pasado más de 4 años. Estoy segura que has desarrollado algunos pequeños sentimientos relacionándote con las personas que tienes a tu alrededor. - Sonrió juguetonamente, buscando en sus cristalinos ojos algún indicio de que no se equivocaba -

\- Ciertamente las personas con las que me relaciono en el mundo humano no suelen ser muy comunicativas… - Respondió con una leve sonrisa. Agradeciendo internamente esa realidad -

\- ¿Pero el trabajo de Tomoe-kun no es abrir cadáveres? - Cuestiono Mizuki confundido.-

\- Eres un payaso.

Luego de pasar un rato en el comedor del templo. Mizuki se dirigió a hacerle compañía a los espíritus del templo mientras bebía un poco de sake y Tomoe se fue a lavar la loza sucia, como siempre Nanami quedó sola en la sala de estar viendo cualquier basura que mostraran en la televisión.

Su rutina en los últimos años se había vuelto increíblemente tranquila a comparación de su vida humana hace poco más de siete años atrás. Cuando era una dulce e inocente niña sin saber qué hacer con su futuro luego de la preparatoria… Sin saber que a los 18 años en una de sus labores como diosa de la tierra su realidad diese un vuelco de 180º y terminaría accidentalmente volviéndole un ser inmortal. Un zenko a servicio de un Dios primigenio.

\- Nanami, no deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde…

El familiar zorro al entrar a la sala de estar pudo observar que la chica se había quedado dormida en frente de la televisión. Cada día su rutina como diosa se hacía más pesado. Él lo sabía, por lo que solo apagó la televisión y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Se acercaba el otoño y el gélido aire se colaba por las habitaciones del templo, así que la recostó en su futon con el mismo kimono que había llevado durante todo el día, seguramente despertaría en un par de horas y ella misma se colocaría ropas cómodas para dormir. Además no quería que por accidente despertase y lo viese desvistiéndola, para iniciar nuevamente la misma pelea de ''despertar siendo atacada'' por quinta vez consecutiva de lo que llevaba el mes, por último le cubrió con una manta adicional para que su querida mujer no pasara frio en la noche.

Observó su dulce rostro profundamente dormido, su cabello se encontraba ligeramente desparramado por su almohada y algunos pequeños mechones pasaban por su fino rostro. En ciertos momentos tendía a arrugar su nariz en señal de estar soñando. Rio por lo bajo por ese encantador gesto.

\- _Tomoe…. Quiero más_ …. - El nombrado sonrió ante sus palabras, comenzando a acariciar el contorno de su rostro lentamente se iba acercando a su rostro. Inspiró profundamente la esencia de su cuello, emborrachándose momentáneamente por aquel dulce aroma -

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas estás soñando conmigo… Nanami? - Susurró melodiosamente cerca de su oreja. Haciendo que la chica se quejara inconscientemente - Tengo curiosidad….

\- _Helado…_ \- Rio entre dientes por su respuesta automática - _Bombones_ …

\- _¿Sólo quieres eso?... ¿No hay nada más que desees?_ \- Su tono de voz era suave y seductora, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se tensara de forma involuntaria. -

- _Jugo de frutas…_

\- _Nanami… Yo te puedo dar eso y más… Pero dime... Dime lo que más deseas…_

\- … _A_ ….

\- … _¿Si?_ \- Mordió ligeramente el contorno de su oreja. Provocándola. El problema era que con esos pequeños suspiros y movimientos erráticos que hacia debido a sus acciones. Estaba perdiendo peligrosamente el control. Pero era un buen momento para conocer los más profundos secretos de su querida diosa. Solo tenía que resistir un poco más - _¿Qué más?_

\- …

\- _Mas fuerte… Para que pueda escucharte._

\- … _De Tomoe…._

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿¡Qué!? - La castaña se incorporó precipitadamente al ver a Tomoe casi encima de ella. Con su rostro peligrosamente cerca de su cuello - ¡Tomoe!

\- Ohh. - Sin permitir que hiciese otro movimiento le abrazó con fuerza y la revolvió entre las sabanas. Había sido descubierto en su propio juego. -

\- Déjame, ¿¡que estabas haciendo!?

\- Estabas hablando dormida. - La aprisiono con más cariño entre su pecho para que no viese su sonrisa. Le encantaba ver a Nanami molesta, pero si descubría que disfrutaba la situación podría acarrear malas consecuencias. - Dime, ¿qué estabas soñando?

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe!

\- Respóndeme… - La miro fijamente mientras ella se acomodaba lo mejor que podía. - O tal vez estabas soñando cosas indecentes… Nanami~

\- ¡NO!

Su sorpresa fue tal que hizo que al astuto zorro le saliese una carcajada. Sentía su rostro caliente, estaba segura que era la reacción que Tomoe quería. Oculto su vergüenza en el pecho del familiar, al menos así no tenía que verle la cara. Cuando tocó parte del futon pudo palpar un papel un tanto arrugado por los movimientos de ambos. Haciendo que su vergüenza se fuese lejos y lo viese detenidamente con la poca luz que la noche traía a su habitación. Era una pequeña tarjeta de color crema, bastante detallada y con pequeñas figuras que simulaban las burbujas de jabón en su contorno. Al leer la nota se dio cuenta que era una invitación especial y el nombre de quienes la enviaban hizo que diese un salto, quedando sentada encima de las caderas de su familiar, desconcertando un poco a Tomoe.

\- ¿Nanami?

\- Esta tarjeta…. ¿¡Cuando llegó esta tarjeta!?

\- Ahhh, hoy al mediodía. Lo trajo uno de los sirvientes de Himemiko.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste antes? - Preguntó emocionada y un notorio resplandor en su mirada -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa cosa? - Cuestionó molesto y un poco celoso de haber perdido su atención -

\- ¡Himemiko se va a casar, Tomoe! ¿¡No es maravilloso!?

\- ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiese responderle, Nanami se levantó y corrió hacia las habitaciones de Mikage y Mizuki, gritando a los cuatro vientos la noticia que había sido resguardada por su familiar que durante todo el día había olvidado por completo aquel molesto papel. Dejando con un muy mal humor al zorro que hace solo un par de segundos se encontraba disfrutando la íntima compañía de su pareja.

Bueno. Luego pediría una recompensación por su abandono.

* * *

 **Inari:** _Dios de la agricultura, el arroz, las relaciones, la guerra y los zorros. Es uno de los dioses mas importantes dentro de la religión del sintoismo. Los japoneses le rezan para prácticamente TODO. Su origen junto con el tiempo que lleva siendo venerado es desconocido. Y se asocia directamente a los zorros y son sus principales mensajeros y ayudantes. Su relación va vinculada a que estos animales se comían las plagas de los cultivos y en los templos donde se venera a Inari se observan estatuas de zenko con un pañuelo rojo a su alrededor, que señala que las plegarias han sido cumplidas._

 **Zenko** _: Son zorros divinos, a los que literalmente les llaman zenkos de Inari. Ayudantes al Dios de la agricultura y su apariencia suele ser blanca, asociado a lo puro. Estos a diferencia del kitsune común. Son guías y guardianes de los humanos, se reconocen por su amabilidad y amor hacia las personas. Es tanto el aprecio por ellos que en muchas historias estos dejan su trabajo y se vuelven humanos para poder vivir junto a ellos. Su importancia suele ser desde un mensajero común hasta ser venerado como un mismo Dios. Su cantidad de colas tambien varia con los relatos._

 _Cualquier palabra que haya dicho y que les haya dejado en duda no duden en decírmelo._


	2. II: Boda

**Anotaciones;comentarios;opiniones de la autora** | Sáltecelo. No es necesario leer. Y es probable que termine rageando.

Esta vez me costó un poder completar este capitulo. Quien sabe por qué, pero igual me agradó que quedase bastante largo. Quería subirlo lo antes posible ya que en el raw (145) ¡Se habló de matrimonio! Por fin después de mucho quieren contraer nupcias y eso me hace tremendamente feliz. Lo que no me hace para nada feliz fue haberme enterado que quería terminar el manga en 4 actos mas :D Personalmente siento que el manga terminará tomando un camino muy apresurado, y se va viendo desde el arco de Akura... Y eso de embarazar a Himemiko por ejemplo se me hizo muy forzado. Ya esta bien, Kotaro tiene como uno o dos años mayor que Nanami (No recuerdo bien) pero lo sentí muy brusco para que la pareja se quedase si o si junta. Entiendo que ya no quiera tener nada que ver con el manga la señora. Pero si los cabos sueltos los va a atar de ese modo será una verdadera decepción el final del manga.

En fin, es opinión personal. A quien le guste como va terminado el manga respeto su opinión al 100% y a quien no, pues tambien.

Sin mas espero que les guste este capitulo. No vemos a fin de mes :)

Pd: Creo que cambiaré el rango del fanfic. Ya que agregaré una serie de asuntos un poco mas adultos en la historia... Pero ahi lo veré.

* * *

 **II: Boda**

En un retirado recinto de Tokyo construido en la cima de una montaña alejada de la aglomeración de una ciudad capitalista que crece continuamente, se encuentra el respetado templo Mikage, donde los mejores deseos de matrimonio quedan bendecidos por la divinidad quien los resguarda desde hace cientos de años.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se considera un recinto sumamente tranquilo, se ha ido desvaneciendo su característica paz a su alrededor, dando paso al inicio de una guerra potencial. Hace semanas los devotos han ido escuchando cada vez más alaridos por parte de los integrantes del templo principal, desde quejas minúsculas a discusiones que llevaban horas en cesar.

Hace un par de semanas, una joven pareja había decidido contraer un matrimonio tradicional sintoísta en aquel recinto. Nada fuera de lo común, cabría decir. Muchas personas han contraído nupcias en el templo Mikage donde la sacerdotisa principal lo organizaba sin ningún tipo de problemas y con una destreza sin igual.

¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Pues que la joven diosa de la tierra quería que fuera el matrimonio más glorioso que se había sido capaz de planificar para que sus queridos, y cabía decir particulares visitantes, disfrutaran con goce cada momento del ansiado día. Pero tenía una gran complicación, al hacerlo en el templo principal para que ningún humano irrumpiese la velada, tenía que organizar todo con minúsculos detalles por si sola.

Y es por esa razón que la pobre chica lo estaba pasando fatal. Los días se hacían cada vez más cortos, requería en más de una ocasión manos extras para poder adornar el recinto para el ansiado día. Himemiko se preocupara de que el trabajo para la joven diosa fuese lo más liviano posible, de todas formas se trataba de su propia boda. Pero había ciertas cosas que solo Nanami podía hacer correctamente, por lo que su buena voluntad terminaba siendo inútil.

Mientras caminaba con agilidad por los pasillos del templo con apuntes en mano iba viendo por los alrededores si existía un defecto, un detalle o una tarea que se le había pasado por alto. Necesitaba que aquella boda fuera la mejor planeada en su aun larga vida como zenko. Ella los había unido como pareja y apoyado en todo lo que necesitaban cuando el tiempo exigía respuestas por su futuro incierto. Y ahora era ella quien los uniría eternamente.

Pero de un segundo a otro sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de reacción, fue apresada con firmeza por unos brazos ajenos, siendo llevaba al interior de una de las habitaciones del templo... Sabia de quien se trataba y por eso su molestia no tardó en aparecer.

\- ¿¡Q-Que haces!?

\- Sólo estoy recibiendo mi compensación…

Tomoe estaba más que fastidiado ante toda la situación que ya llevaba semanas en prepararse. No soportaba los matrimonios que se atrevían a irrumpir la tranquilidad de su hogar ni mucho menos con una relación que desde el principio había estado en contra de que siguiese. Ahora no solo era por ser seres tanto de mundos diferentes como de esencias poco compatibles, sino que en el desarrollo de su romance, su querida mujer siempre tenía que estar en medio de modo que aquellas diferencias fueran desvaneciéndose… ¡Y ahora por culpa de ellos se encontraba totalmente estresada!. Con un rostro de no haber dormido bien en días y un temperamento que no soportaba que siquiera le dirigiesen la palabra si no tenía que ver con la planificación de la boda. Y el había sido el único en recibir toda esa frustración.

Le apresó en contra de la pared para poder observar su agotado rostro con una dulzura seductora. Arrebatándole de paso la carpeta con la serie de papeles escritos de forma ordenada y tirarlos a un lugar desconocido de la habitación. Ella sin embargo estaba molesta por su repentino ataque y trataba de alejarlo inútilmente con sus delgados brazos, pero no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. En contra de sus quejas unas hábiles manos ajenas viajaban con avidez sobre el contorno de sus muslos, delineando un camino desde el inicio hacia el centro de su espalda baja, comenzando inconscientemente a encender una calidez en su vientre que se iba encaminando por todo su interior, la respiración cerca de su cuello ocasionaba que su piel se erizara en expectación y ansia. Tomoe conocía cada rincón de su piel y sabía cómo encenderla como quisiera, pero no quería permitir que justo ese día se atreviese a robar su voluntad.

\- …¡No!... Y-Ya te dije-

\- Que no me tomarás en cuenta hasta que la boda acabe, lo sé. Sólo quiero jugar con mi querida esposa~ Tómalo como un receso. - Susurró cerca de su oído, haciéndole pegar un pequeño salto nervioso-

\- ¡No tengo tiempo!

Para callar sus quejas incesantes le besó con la mayor ternura que podía tocar esos marchitados labios. Logrando que su resistencia se fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco y deteniendo por un instante aquellos brazos que le empujaban con insistencia, su boca por inercia comenzó a responder sus dulces y ansiados besos, abriéndola y dándole paso a que le disgustara como quisiese con una ansiedad que demandaba llevar su encuentro furtivo más allá de lo permitido. La castaña peleaba inútilmente en contra de sus instintos e iba perdiendo con diferencia. ¡Pero maldición, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Tomoe no le tocaba de tal forma!

\- _¿No quieres jugar sólo un momento… Nanami?~_ Aquel dulce ronroneo cerca de su oído la hizo temblar con satisfacción, sacando inconscientemente un suspiro alentador para que el kitsune siguiese su tarea, sentir su caliente respiración en la unión entre su oído y su yugular era delicioso. Y vaya que lo extrañaba. ¿Que importaba pausar por tan solo unos minutos su laborioso trabajo? ¡Se lo merecía! -

\- S-Solo… 10 minutos.

Sin más preámbulos la tiro sin delicadeza al reluciente piso de madera que amortiguo su caída de un golpe certero. Era tocada y besada sin nada de vergüenza por aquel hombre que parecía estar endemoniado por la lujuria de su cuerpo. Su delgado kimono era desordenado por unas suaves manos que se entrometían a través de la tela, tocando sus hombros desnudos, su espalda y el contorno de su trasero femenino presionado sin ninguna piedad, sacando sonoros gemidos de dolor y goce por parte de la chica. Aquella reluciente piel albina no se hizo esperar en ser mostrada ante sus ojos cuando de un movimiento su kimono masculino se desordeno mostrando la piel de su torso, pasando sus manos donde la tela se lo permitía, amaba la suavidad de su pecho y exquisito aroma que poseía su cuello.

Pero Tomoe no le permitió que siguiese con su faena de descubrir la piel detrás de su kimono. Con una sonrisa ladeada comenzó a descender desde su cuello hacia el inicio de su pecho. Haciendo que se encorvara con el toque de su lengua sobre su piel expuesta, solo con el roce de sus manos ya sentía que iba a caer rendida en cualquier momento, estaba cansada claro, pero Tomoe lograba algo inexplicable en cada rincón de su ser. En mucho tiempo no se había sentido de aquella forma que ya no tenía cabeza de planificar la propia boda.

Sin darse cuenta aquel zorro astuto ya se encontraba semi encorvado lamiendo la cara interna de sus muslos sin quitar el rostro de su piel, sintiendo con claridad como su saliva sensibilizaba el roce de su aliento contra su muslo. Se contrajo bruscamente cuando sintió la caliente lengua de su amado pasar por encima de la tela que cubría su sexo ansioso. Lo deseaba tanto que sentía como bullía el calor de su vientre con cada recorrido de su lengua contra su intimidad.

Estaba enloqueciendo, sus jadeos comenzaron a subir concorde su amado aumentaba y descendía el ritmo, su cadera se movía por inercia al compás esa boca que la hacía sentir el mismo cielo y el tiempo que estuvo trabajando parecía una pesadilla lejana de la que no quería volver. Faltaba poco, el placer que sentía comenzaba a ser asfixiante y necesitaba que algo dentro de ella fuese liberado. No lograba pensar, sentía como las manos del kitsune apresaban sus caderas siendo el quien llevase el ritmo. Estaba acercándose, solo un poco más y esa dulce agonía seria liberada de su cuerpo…

Gimió con satisfacción cuando ese calor absorbente en su interior fue extenuado por los expertos movimientos de su familiar. Se sentía cansada y algo sucia por la transpiración y la saliva ajena en su piel.

Pero a pesar de todo ahora se encontraba mucho más relajada en cuanto a la planificación de la boda que no demoro mucho en volver a ocupar sus pensamientos. Tenía las cosas más claras y su cuerpo se sentía más cansado, pero con un peso menos de encima. Lo que le faltaba por revisar le parecía mucho más sencillo y los trabajos pesados que aún quedaban por terminar estaban con el tiempo ideal. Toda la ansiedad que tenía acumulada era por el trabajo en exceso. El matrimonio de su querida amiga iba más que perfecto.

\- Nanami…

Antes de que la chica pudiese responderle, comenzó a arreglar sus ropas de la manera correcta. Ella al verlo de reojo se preguntó si Tomoe se encontraba ansioso por no haber sido atendido de ninguna manera. No le dejó ni siquiera que tocara su piel. Sin embargo no se veía para nada agitado, de hecho parecía mucho más tranquilo que la misma Nanami.

\- Tomoe tu-

\- ¿Tienes algo importante que atender ahora? - Preguntó dulcemente juntando su frente con la suya. La castaña pensó un momento para que las planificaciones pendientes se ordenaran en su cabeza. Olvidando su pregunta inicial -

\- Necesito colocar las mesas en la sala principal… Y organizar bien cuáles serán las comidas que se prepararan en el banquete después de la boda…

\- Yo me haré cargo de eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me oíste. - Respondió con arrogancia, levantándose del suelo - Está bien que te esfuerces en preparar la boda de Himemiko, pero no seas ridícula. Es demasiado trabajo para ti sola y hace varios días que no has dormido correctamente. Yo me haré cargo de lo que queda y tú dedícate a disfrutar el tiempo que queda y salir por ahí con tus amigas.

\- ¡Pero ya me siento mucho mejor! No es nada de que pre-

\- Escucha. - Tomó su mentón con sus garras, presionándole levemente el rostro mientras la acercaba hacia él. - Soy el primero en el templo que se siente orgulloso cuando desarrollas tus labores eficazmente. Pero sigues siendo mi mujer y no toleraré que ese matrimonio te enferme de los nervios. Así que como buena esposa que eres te irás con tus amigas a pasar la tarde en alguno de esos enfermizos sectores humanos llenos de ruido, y de paso te comprarás un adorable conjunto para mí. ¿Has entendido?

\- ¡NO QUIERO!

* * *

\- ¡Estoy feliz de que hayas podido encontrar un momento para nosotras, Nanami-chan!

\- jajaja…

Tomoe ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de responder, tan rápido como le había dado aquella extraña orden se desvaneció en el aire junto con los documentos que tenía en mano. No podía evitarlo, Tomoe era muy terco cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y en el último tiempo había sido ignorado por la castaña.

Tampoco había mucho de qué preocuparse, todos los preparativos estaban organizados con anticipación y en perfecto detalle. Incluso si se hubiese pasado por alto alguna cosa estaba segura que Tomoe sería capaz de solucionarlo sin ningún problema. No era la primera vez que le ayudaba en labores del templo.

\- No te ves muy feliz de vernos, Nanami. - Cuestionó la chica de porte más maduro del grupo. Aun con la manía de mantener el celular en mano mientras escuchaba una amena charla con sus amigas.-

\- N-No es eso Kei… Es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

\- ¿Ser diosa del templo sigue agotándote mucho? - preguntó Ami con cierta curiosidad y preocupación en su mirada.- Deberías descansar de vez en cuando…

\- Hace una semana atrás que planifico un matrimonio. Eso me ha tenido bastante agotada.

\- Vaya, ¿qué pasó con la energética Nanami que le hacía frente a todo lo que deparaba su futuro?

\- No me molestes Kei, seguiría organizándolo si Tomoe no me hubiese obligado a tomar el día. - Rezongó recordando la particular discusión que habían tenido horas atrás. - ¡Mas encima me ordenó comprar un conjunto para su interés! ¡Eso es un descaro mayúsculo de su parte! - Terminó avergonzada, tapándose el rostro levemente con una de sus manos. Sentía sus mejillas arder. Y aunque esos temas los podía tomar con sus amigas con más naturalidad al paso de los años. Aún seguía siendo muy tímida para comentarlo sin penas. Sus amigas por su parte solo rieron divertidas. Nanami era más abierta respecto a su relación y a sus propios deseos, pero no había cambiado nada. Ni física ni emocionalmente. Al igual que Ami -

\- Mikage debe ser realmente molesto cuando se coloca en el estado de pareja preocupada, pero deberías sentirte alagada que te siga viendo con los mismos ojos que hace 7 años. La mayoría de los hombres después de un tiempo se van a los barrios rojos a suplir sus necesidades.

\- Eso es verdad… Espero que mi matrimonio jamás termine así. ¡Quiero ser dichosa como Nanami-chan! - Comentó una Ami ilusionada con que su aun joven matrimonio con la celebridad más deseada de Japón siguiese en una dulce luna de miel. Él la trataba con la misma dulzura y cariño como si se hubiesen casado hace días atrás.-

\- Ustedes tienen suerte. Sus parejas son demonios, mientras que la mía es solo un idiota.

\- ¿Tienes listos los papeles de divorcio Kei?

\- Estarán listos desde la próxima semana. Ese infeliz se arrepentirá del día en que intentó levantarme la mano. - Ambas chicas se colocaron un poco tensas por aquel comentario. Kei se había comprometido con un carismático empresario de ata reputación hace años atrás. Sin embargo su matrimonio se fue deteriorando a medida de que el esperase a una mujer sumisa y calmada que no le contrajera en absolutamente nada. Claro está que en Kei jamás funcionó. Y dentro de ella se maldecía internamente en no hacer caso a las palabras de Kurama y Tomoe que ese sujeto no era mala persona. Pero si potencialmente capaz de perder los estribos.-

\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. - La castaña tomó con suavidad la mano de su amiga. Esta ante su gesto solo sonrió y la apretó para sentir su apoyo incondicional. -

\- No te preocupes Nanami. En el fondo no le guardo rencor… Le sigo queriendo tanto como cuando me casé. Hay veces que simplemente algunas cosas no están planeadas para ti.

\- Kei eres muy madura. - Susurró la pequeña chica de cabello ondulado.- Bueno, siempre has sido muy buena para estar espléndidamente sola como con buenas parejas. ¡Kei-chan es invencible!

\- ¡Pues claro!

 _''Hay veces que simplemente algunas cosas no están planeadas para ti''_

Esa frase retumbó con fuerza en la cabeza de Nanami… Era verdad. Era tan verdad y tan dolorosa verdad… Que por un efímero momento se desconectó de ese elegante recinto y un abrumador dolor comenzó a emerger desde el fondo de su corazón. Aun le costaba asimilar su propia realidad.

\- ¡Nanami!

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- ¿Qué te paso? Por un momento parecías estar muerta. - Cuestionó la mayor -

\- ¡Tus ojos se vieron grises por un segundo! Dio mucho miedo…

\- Ya les dije que estoy muy cansada… Recuerden que soy un zenko joven - Rio inocentemente -

\- Como digas… ¿Pero estas segura que no quieres ir a casa?

\- Tomoe me dijo que llegase después de las ocho así que aún tengo tiempo que compartir. ¡No se preocupen por mí! - Sonrió con dulzura y bebió un poco del jugo natural entre sus manos.-

\- ¿Ah entonces tienes planeado hacerle un lindo regalo a Tomoe?

\- ¡No!

La conversación se extendió hasta altas horas del dia. Por lo que la joven diosa termino llegando a las 10 de la noche con un montón de cajas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Crédito a su querida Kei que después de un rato decidió que comprar y saturar la tarjeta hasta el colmo de su aun esposo sería una gran idea para quedar en un empate por las recientes discusiones por el acuerdo de divorcio.

Aun con el permiso de usar como quisiese el sueldo de su esposo, a Nanami le hacía sentir muy mal gastar tanta cantidad exagerada de dinero solamente en atuendos de marca y zapatos de diseñador.

Pero si no lo hacía ocasionalmente terminaba discutiendo con Tomoe de por qué no permitía ser consentida como le viniese en gana siendo que para él ese dinero era tan inútil como los humanos quienes se lo entregaban. Ya que ellos no eran parte totalmente de ese mundo.

Al menos con todo lo que había gastado ese día le dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo. Además que de que muchas ropas eran verdaderamente preciosas y el no necesitar ver el precio para poseerlo era como vivir en un dulce sueño para la joven diosa.

Cuando iba llegando por la mitad de las escaleras pudo observar a la distancia una luz tenue alumbrado el final del camino. Era Tomoe.

\- ¿Llevas esperándome mucho tiempo?

\- No realmente. Sentí tu presencia y vine en tu búsqueda. - Respondió con total naturalidad mientras le quitaba las bolsas que a duras penas llevaba la castaña - Déjame llevar esto.

\- Ah sí… Kei me obligó a comprar todo esto…

\- Está bien. Me gusta que mi querida mujer haga lo que quiera sin límites algunos. - Sonrió de lado mostrando su caracteriza sensualidad natural. Era un hombre hermoso para los ojos de cualquiera.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si, gracias por cuidar de mi trabajo… Eres el mejor.

\- Naturalmente soy el mejor. - Respondió con orgullo y la chica asintió, ya acostumbrada a los aires de grandeza de su amado, tomó la mano libre entre todas las bolsas. - Soy feliz de que ahora estés descansada de todo esto. Ya te veía colapsar.

\- Quiero que la boda de Himemiko sea maravillosa. Es por eso que me esfuerzo tanto.

\- Recuerda que por mucho que quieras hacer feliz a los demás, debes preocuparte de tu propia salud. Si colapsas en medio de la velada preocuparas a todos.

\- Si…

\- Así que desde ahora yo me encargaré de los detalles estés o no a favor. Además no queda mucho que hacer después de hoy.

\- ¿Qué?

Antes de responder pudo observar un espectáculo visual maravilloso en la entrada del templo. Las kitsune-bi revoloteaban con gracia por los alrededores y unas más grandes se observaban en fila desde el torii hacia la entrada, quien se encontraba brillando de un rojo vivo, como si tuviese vida propia. Le produjo una profunda nostalgia verlo de aquella forma.

\- En el interior está todo preparado. Incluso la sala en donde se hará el banquete se encuentra con todo lo que querías para el matrimonio de Himemiko.

\- … Simplemente no puedo competir contigo. - Sonrió con pesadez -

\- No hice todo esto. Solo lo adorné, fuiste tú quien organizo todo. Así que date crédito también. Nanami.

\- ¡Sí!

No podía conseguir a mejor complementación ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Tomoe era perfecto no solo en todo lo que hacía. Sino que la conocía al revés y al derecho. Sabía qué hacer cuando estaba deprimida, como actuar cuando se encontraba molesta. Donde y cuando tocarla para que no se sintiese incomoda.

Nadie podía igualarlo, ni siquiera otro kitsune.

Muy en lo profundo de su ser agradeció a Kei de persuadirla para que comprara un regalo ideal que hiciera que Tomoe se sintiera agradecido esa misma noche. Mientras recordaban con cariño el día exacto en donde sus vidas pasaron por la unión eterna del matrimonio.

 **.**

 **.**

No podía estar más nerviosa. Cada segundo tenía que dirigirse al baño en caso de que quisiese vomitar. Las piernas le temblaban y el pecho se le aceleraba tan rápido que hasta Kurama temió que la vida de la chica corriese peligro.

\- Cambie de opinión. ¡No quiero casarme!

\- ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando Nanami?! Eres la primera de las tres que se casará, ¡deberías estar feliz!

\- No soporto todo esto… ¿¡Que se supone que tengo que hacer en este punto!? Además jamás pedí casarme…

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Nanami-chan no puede salir de esa forma vistiendo el wataboshi… - Interrumpió Himemiko los incansables llantos de la chica, tomando una especie de capucha blanca -

\- ¡No quiero salir!

\- Será mejor que se apresuren… Los invitados ya están en sus puestos. - En cuanto Mizuki había entrado fue tomado por Kei y Ami un tanto alejados de la chica y sus incansables llantos.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Como está Mikage?

\- Lanzando fuego por la boca…. Está esperando que todo acabe lo más rápido posible…. - Respondió con molestia - Y al parecer Nanami-chan esta con los mismos nervios… ¿Que haremos? ¡No quiero que la boda de Nanami-chan sea un fracaso!

\- ¿Por qué demoran tanto? Ohh Nanami-san se me maravillosa de blanco. - Respondió una tercera voz entrando con una amplia sonrisa a la habitación -

\- ¡Mikage-san debería estar viendo que Tomoe-kun no destroce el lugar!

\- No te preocupes Mizuki, estará bien…

\- ¡No lo estaba! ¡Tomoe-kun estaba cerca de comenzar a discutir con los cuervos y Nanami se encuentra llorando sin querer salir!

\- El sólo está ansioso -Respondió con total tranquilidad - No hará ningún daño. Lo que me preocupa es que Nanami-san este aun arreglándose, cuando tuvo que salir hace veinte minutos…

\- ¡Mikage-san! -La nombrada fue corriendo hacia los brazos del dios de la tierra. Estaba histérica, asustada y terriblemente preocupada.- No quiero salir… ¿¡Que haré si Tomoe me ve así!?

\- Tranquila querida. Sólo estas alarmada. - Le correspondió el abrazo como un padre comprensivo. Luego desvió su mirada hacia los curiosos que miraban preocupados.- Estaremos listos en cinco minutos. Vayan a sus puestos.-

Cuando tuvo una respuesta afirmativa de las chicas y el joven familiar. Acaricio con dulzura la cabeza de la chica en donde un muy complejo peinado coronaba su cabeza con cabellos elegantemente ordenados. Fuera de que el rímel se había corrido y sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas. Nanami Momozono se encontraba hermosa en el día más maravilloso de su vida.

Pero de pronto, como si de una fuerte ventisca golpease su rostro, mientras Kei y himemiko terminaban los últimos detalles comenzó a sudar frio, se sentía acorralada, sola y angustiada al no verse preparada para contraer matrimonio con 18 años. Pero no era una situación de la cual Mikage no estaba acostumbrado de ver, sólo necesitaba el apoyo familiar que toda su vida había carecido para salir adelante.

\- Nanami… Limpia tus lágrimas. El maquillaje quedó totalmente destruido por tus sollozos…

\- No sé lo que me pasa… Estaba tan feliz de que Tomoe me hubiese pedido matrimonio…. Pero… Pero… Estoy asustada…. No sé qué haré… ¡Si salgo así Tomoe no querrá casarse conmigo! - Gritó rompiendo en llanto nuevamente -

\- Pero querida, Tomoe ya eligió permanecer a tu lado por toda la vida. ¿Tú crees que si te ve llorando va a cambiar lo que él ha sentido por más de 500 años? - La chica lo miro por primera vez directamente a sus ojos. Mikage tomó un pequeño pañuelo húmedo y comenzó a retirar el maquillaje corrido de su precioso rostro - La vida de un matrimonio no es casarse y ya Nanami. Es conocerse profundamente, comprenderse y caminar de la mano por muchos obstáculos que la vida les imponga. Es escucharse antes que nada, respetarse y amararse sinceramente. Por esa razón un matrimonio no se toma a la ligera. Tomoe lo sabe. Así que no te preocupes si te ve llorando o angustiada. Él te apoyará incondicionalmente, porque de eso se trata el matrimonio.

Antes de que pudiese responder sus palabras desvió su mirada hacia el gran espejo que se encontraba a su lado. Era verdad, estaba horrible. Su maquillaje corría dándole el aspecto demacrado de un fantasma, sus ojos estaban hinchados y aun se encontraba nerviosa, por lo que su cuerpo temblaba con leves espasmos.

Pero a pesar de todo… Estaba vestida de blanco, lista para su amado. Se iba a casar con el único hombre que había iluminado su vida de mil maneras diferentes. Mikage tenía razón. Permitió que sus nervios nublaran su juicio. Se levantó con determinación y retiro el maquillaje en exceso mientras dejaba por un momento sus ojos en el agua. En menos de un segundo ya estaba de lado del antiguo dios con su habitual sonrisa, y unos ojos que anunciaban decisión y la profunda felicidad que hace días atrás irradiaba por todo el templo.

Sus temores habían desparecido poco a poco gracias a las palabras del hombre, tomó su pálida mano y camino junto a él hacia donde le esperaban los ansiosos invitados y su querido amante. Sólo faltaba ella para que la celebración comenzase y ya no podía hacerlos esperar. Donde un brillante torii relucía en un rojo vivo la joven diosa apareció de la mano de un amable acompañante. Desvaneciendo la ansiedad de quienes pensaban que se arrepentiría y maravillando a quienes le veían con un elegante y tradicional vestido blanco.

Ella jamás había conocido lo que significaba tener una familia. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo con el padre que tuvo en su infancia. Pero su corazón cubierto de tristeza ya no tenía dudas ni inseguridades. Como muy contadas veces sucedía, antes de llegar al altar se permitió ser observada con sus orejas y colas de zenko.

\- ¿Nanami-san?

\- Me casaré con la apariencia que decidí para permanecer al lado del hombre que amo. Mikage-san. - El nombrado sonrió honrado. - No me casaré con ninguna mascara de por medio.

\- Ya vas entendiendo lo que es un matrimonio, me siento orgulloso de ti.

El wataboshi cubría totalmente sus orejas puntiagudas que se camuflaban con su cabello, y sus colas tan oscuras como la tierra nutrida sobresalían perfectamente por el kimono blanco que la cubría del sol. Un maravilloso día para casarse con el hombre que la había esperado por más que 500 años.

Pero nadie se esperó que ese día un mito tan arcano como los orígenes de los dioses se mostrara como invitada especial de esa boda. Aun con un radiante sol de primavera unas delgadas y frágiles gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en el templo, empapando levemente a los invitados. Se presenció más de un rostro desconcertado por ese fenómeno. Menos el astuto familiar, quien miraba el cielo con decepción. Si tan sólo su gente no tuviese tales tradiciones.

La chica observo maravillada aquella frágil lluvia de primavera. No era cualquier lluvia. Sino transparente y totalmente pura, parecía que desde el cielo caían diamantes hechos especialmente para hoy. Se recogió levemente la capucha que cubría su cabello y se permitió ser acariciaba por las gotas de agua cristalina. Eran frías, pero por alguna razón agradables a su tacto.

Cuando llegó al encuentro de su amado este lo veía un tanto entristecido y maravillado por la imagen de Nanami. Un kimono tan puro como el alma de esa niña de 18 años, un cabello recogido elegantemente en el que la horquilla que conocía muy bien lo sostenía de la gravedad. Y su rostro pequeño levemente humedecido por las gotas mostraba la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su larga vida.

\- Te ves hermosa… Lástima que la lluvia mojé el precioso kimono que llevas.

\- No sería una boda de zorros sin lluvia. Es realmente hermoso…

\- … Si, lo es.

Respondió melancólico, No había pisca de nerviosismo en la mirada de la chica. Y la ansiedad del kitsune también se había desvanecido en el momento que la vio en camino. Con una amplia sonrisa la tomó de la mano y se dispuso al iniciar la ceremonia.

En frente de íntimos invitados que vieron el fruto de su relación madurar con el tiempo y una lluvia de primavera en un día soleado. Una pareja al fin pudo dar fin a la larga espera de unir sus destinos y dar inicio a su vida, juntos.

* * *

 **Dato:** Los Hombres casados japoneses luego de formar una familia con el pasar de los años pierden el interés ante la señora. Por lo que es normal para ellos después del trabajo irse a los barrios rojos (de putas, literalmente) y las esposas lo consienten, en la mayoría de los casos debido a que tampoco tienen como cultura establecido que las relaciones maritales son importantes. Por lo que el deseo lo consiguen fuera del matrimonio.

 **Wataboshi** : Es una capucha que va encima del kimono blanco cuando las mujeres se casan.

 **Kitsune no Yomeriri:** Existe un mito dentro de la cultura nipona que cuando los zorros se casan comienza a llover en día soleado. Ademas se dice que los zorros quienes no fueron invitados a la boda, se vengaran por ello.


	3. III: Inicio

**III: Inicio**

* * *

Sus largas pestañas se movían al igual que el ligero aleteo de una mariposa, suave, gracioso. Seguramente a causa de los sueños que en aquel instante estaría teniendo su preciosa mujer. Nanami podía seguir siendo una joven sin tacto ni delicadeza, ni mucho menos femenina al hablar o comportarse, pero su rostro al momento de dormir era increíblemente encantador y amaba ese pequeño momento, en que podía permitirse ver sus facciones hasta que se aburriera, cosa que hasta el día de hoy no llegaba. Se preguntaba secretamente si llegaría ese día, en que ese rostro de porcelana con el que podía perderse por horas terminaría por aburrirle... Pero él ya sabía la verdad, seguramente ese día jamás llegaría.

-Ngh... - La vio quejarse y poco a poco abrir sus adormilados párpados, mirando confundida a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con su mirada, le sonrió con ternura.- Buenos días... - Musitó -

-Buenos días - Respondió besando uno de sus adormilados ojos con delicadeza. - ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si… - Trató de incorporarse con pesadez a causa de su aún estado de letargo. Debido al consentimiento de su marido a lo largo de los años, ahora le costaba un par de minutos despertar de su descanso. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Unos minutos. - Mintió, besando su frente esta vez. - Despierta, tienes trabajo que hacer. - Sus rasgos de un momento a otro parecieron endurecerse, dejándole con una mirada molesta y alejándose de su contacto.-

-No me beses, aún estoy molesta contigo...

-¿Por qué? - Miro hacia el techo haciéndose el desentendido. Nanami había recordado la discusión nocturna más rápido de lo que había pensado. -

-No te hagas el tonto. No tuviste que hacer eso...

-Me estaba aburriendo.

-Eso no es excusa…

-¿Cuál es el problema con ello? No es como si no hubiese hecho una pequeña fortuna en todo este período para que estés contenta por unas décadas.

-¡Sabes que eso no me importa!

-Entonces no hay necesidad de seguir discutiendo.

-Pero me prometis-

-Nanami. - La calló levantando la voz mientras se acercaba a ella como un animal al asecho, quedando encima de su cuerpo sin aplastarla. Ella se quedó quieta, atenta a sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido.- No quiero estar cerca de los humanos. No me interesa que hayamos tenido un trato. He renunciado a algo que no me estaba ayudando de ninguna manera y tus intentos de relacionarme con ellos fracasó cuando me comencé a aburrir. Punto final de este tema.

-¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso!

Le lanzó una serie de objetos a su alcance que chocaban con fuerza por las paredes y el suelo, sin llegarle ni uno solo a rozar el cuerpo del zorro. Luego de un par de improperios Nanami tomó una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño dejando a su marido tan cabreado como ella.

-Eres de verdad el rey de los imbéciles. -Comentó una suave voz desde el pasillo de la habitación, sin mirar a su dirección, Tomoe tomó una almohada lanzándosela a la cabeza del familiar.-

-Cierra la boca, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero Nanami-chan sigue siendo mi maestra y es mi deber mantenerla feliz, aun si eso significara llevarte al mundo humano y obligarte a hacer amigos.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? - El aire golpeo con ligeras descargas al momento de responder, demostrando como los poderes del albino se elevaban por la ira. -

-N-no soy suicida, sólo lo digo hipotéticamente. Aun así sigues siendo un imbécil.

-Cierra la boca, víbora. - Gesticuló cada palabra con un odio interno que al pasar los años lo iba sintiendo menos en su interior. A pesar de todo, le agradaba ese molesto sujeto. Pero no soportaba que se metiese en la relación con su esposa. Mucho menos que se pusiera de su lado. - No es de tu incumbencia lo que discuta en la cama con mi mujer.

-Tal vez no, pero aun así me pregunto por qué has elegido justo en este momento renunciar al trabajo que después de mucho tiempo parecía estar entreteniéndote.

No respondió, se dirigió al baño principal del templo pasando olímpicamente de la presencia de Mizuki y su pregunta se quedó en el aire. Aun cuando no le gustase admitirlo, le había empezado a tomar cierto aprecio al campo laboral del cual era parte en el mundo humano. Pero estaba dejando de lado lo que más deseaba en ese momento y era mantenerse al lado de Nanami, pasar las mañanas a su lado y verla trabajar como una de las Diosas más importantes de la ciudad era algo de lo que a él le llenaba de orgullo en lo profundo de su corazón, y perderse esos momentos por tratar de aparentar ser un ser mortal por unas horas le estaba por consumir su paciencia. Si es que ya no lo había hecho. Su dulce mujer había avanzando tanto por si misma que incluso encontraba innecesario las ganancias que traía al terminar la jornada laboral, no es como si ganase mal de cualquier manera, a pesar de su especialidad, seguía siendo un médico.

Sin embargo ya había gastado siete años de su matrimonio contentando las expectativas de su mujer, ahora era él quien quería ser mimado y amado hasta la saciedad. Ya habría tiempo para los humanos, después de todo, ellos eran seres inmortales, cosa que Nanami solía olvidar con bastante frecuencia.

Dio por terminados los últimos arreglos antes de que su familia se sentase a la mesa. El templo estaba adornado con diferentes objetos y bendiciones que se esparcían desde la entrada hacia el jardín principal, listo para un matrimonio que iniciaría mañana en la noche. También había sido trabajo de Nanami organizar gran parte del trabajo sola, cosa que pudo evitar si no hubiese sido tan terca con la excusa de ''mi amiga merece lo mejor de lo mejor, y solo yo se lo puedo dar''. Habían veces que definitivamente quería encerrarla en una habitación, pero no podía negar que su trabajo había sido impecable. Eso también le atemorizaba…

¿Y si Nanami en un futuro dejara de depender de él? ¿En qué se convertiría?

Definitivamente no quería que su esposa lo viese como alguien del cual no pudiese apoyarse en momentos difíciles, y le caromomia la conciencia pensar que si se volvía lo suficientemente autónoma e independiente de él, se terminaría aburriendo. Que los Dioses se apiadasen de su alma si eso alguna vez ocurría, lo que más le espantaba actualmente era pensar no ser lo suficientemente capaz para que ella se apoyase o confiase en él. Sería tan humillante, tan vergonzoso, tan deplorable.

Ser dejado de lado por la mujer del cual únicamente podía proteger y servir.

Era un miedo irracional, lo tenía claro. Pero siempre estaba adueñándose de su corazón, como una plaga que cada día lo iba infectando más y más. Necesitaba cambiar eso. Por lo que un trabajo humano definitivamente en estos momentos no era lo que necesitaba para hacer feliz a Nanami.

Necesitaba que ella estuviese a su lado, que lo cuidara, que le permitiese apoyarse en él, pero sobre todo… Que lo amase.

Definitivamente eran cosas que no diría abiertamente, muchos menos a Mizuki.

-Tomoe, el desayuno esta tan delicioso, como siempre.

-¿Mikage-san, estas seguro que le has dado todas las presentaciones a los invitados de mañana?

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Todo está completamente listo. - Respondió con una amable sonrisa. - No deberías preocuparte tanto, Nanami.

-Es el matrimonio de mi más preciada amiga, ¡por supuesto que me preocupo!

-Está bien, pero no puedes dejar que ella te vea tan ansiosa en su día deseado, ¿no? Podría jurar que estas más nerviosa que ella para que la boda se realice. - Bromeo, tratando de tranquilizar ese semblante serio que le estaba entregando, fracasando considerablemente cuando ella solo se levantó de la mesa mientras mantenía su atención puesta en unos papeles que se había llevado a la mesa .- Juro que no vi cuando llegó el día en que nuestra linda Nanami creció hasta convertirse en una mujer responsable. Estoy tan orgulloso.

-Mikage-san no diga eso. -Lo reprendió Mizuki. - Nanami-chan no debería agobiarse tanto por su trabajo, terminará consumiéndola.

-Lo que dices también es verdad. En estos últimos años se ha dedicado con pasión a su deber. Tanto que me pregunto si será saludable. ¿Tú qué piensas Tomoe?

-¿Hm?. - El nombrado levantó la mirada, ajeno a la conversación.-

-A pesar de sentirme bastante orgulloso de los progresos de Nanami. Empiezo a preocuparme de su salud. Los Dioses a pesar de sus obligaciones también tienen que poseer ciertos pasatiempos de vez en cuando.

-Estoy en parte de acuerdo contigo, pero tampoco podemos obligarla a denegárselo.-Por ahora… -

-Tal vez deberías intentar convencerla para tener una distracción para ella. ¿Qué me dices? Tomo su trabajo por unas semanas mientras la ayudas a relajarse.

-¿Cómo unas vacaciones? ¡Me gusta la idea Mikage-san! - Respondió Mizuki emocionado. -Yo también podría acompañar a Nanami-chan para que se sienta realmente feliz.

-No te integres a nuestros planes. - Alegó Tomoe cabreado.-

-¿Por qué no? Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con Nanami-chan.

-Creo que por esta vez será mejor que los dejemos solos, Mizuki. Te quedarás a ayudarme en las labores del templo.

-¡No es justo!

Dejó la sala con elegancia dirigiéndose a la cocina, escuchando desde lejos los sollozos de Mizuki. A pesar de que no le gustaba mucho dejar el templo e ir por ahí de visita, realmente la idea le tentaba. Hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido tiempo para pasar a solas junto a Nanami, aun cuando siempre había sido generosa para ir a sus brazos y no le negaba su cuerpo en las noches, no era lo mismo estar en el templo que en un lugar donde estarían solamente ellos. Ya con la suficiente motivación para sugerirle la idea se dispuso a cambiar el rumbo e ir al templo de oraciones donde estaría trabajando. Tal fue su sorpresa al correr la puerta de bambú que por un momento quedo sin respiración.

Nanami estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad, como si estuviese padeciendo una dolencia o a alguien que le estuviera haciendo daño con un hechizo a distancia. La última idea le provocó pánico y corrió hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. Estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo.

-Nanami… ¿Puedes escucharme?. - Gracias al cielo que aún se mantenía consiente y su voz había sonado con más calma que su estado real.-

-Tomoe…

Su voz se oía quebrada y débil. La tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano para abrir la regadera y dejar que el agua fría cayese hacia sus cuerpos. Agradeció internamente que eso ayudo a que su estado se controlara. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras permitía que Nanami se relajara entre sus brazos, su respiración se volvió más tranquila y cuando vio que su cuerpo se había enfriado lo suficiente, cerró el grifo y la secó con sus poderes, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos para recostarla en su cama.

Cuando pasó por el salón, tanto Mizuki como Mikage se sorprendieron a ver a Nanami descompuesta.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Dijo Mizuki nervioso de que su maestra se encontrase desmayada. Tomoe se dirigió hacia Mikage.-

-La encontré en el templo de plegarias con temperatura muy alta, creo que se ha enfermado de una gripe o algo. La enfrié en la regadera pero aún está muy débil.

-Debió consumir sus poderes al límite. - Mikage tocó su frente para calmar su respiración. De un segundo a otro Nanami parecía estar dormida y sin dolores internos. - No suele ocurrir muy a menudo, pero para estar seguros llévala a descansar por hoy. Yo me encargaré de los deberes del templo.

 **.**

 **.**

Nanami gruñó al sentir su cuerpo pesado, agotado. Desde que había dejado de ser humana pensó que jamás volvería a sentir esa sensación de derrote total. Por lo que lo recibió con un quejido mientras recobrara el conocimiento. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar que se encontraba en su habitación y el día había terminado para dar paso a ese cielo nocturno que tanto disfrutaba ver en el porche del templo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada? Se incorporó con dificultad para darse cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación. Tomoe estaba arreglando unas ropas limpias en una esquina no tan lejana. Cuando la vio moverse se apresuró a ir a su lado para impedírselo y con suavidad la volvió a recostar en la cama.

-No te levantes, has dormido durante todo el día. ¿Te encuentras mejor?. - Susurró cerca de su rostro para no molestarle en caso de que tuviese dolores de cabeza. A pesar de todo, se había mantenido completamente consiente luego de acostarla y caer en un profundo sueño.-

-Si… Solo me siento cansada. No sé qué me pasó… Estaba por cumplir una plegaria cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se descompuso en un segundo.

-Debes estar agotada Nanami, te lo dije… A pesar de que eres un Zenko tienes que relajarte de vez en cuando.

-Pero no me he sentido agotada, ni siquiera un poco cansada. - Sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas que no caían. - Me dio miedo Tomoe… Pensaba que me iba a pasar algo.

-Está bien. - Le calmó, recostándose a su lado sin destaparla para rodearla entre sus brazos, sentía su lenta respiración en la tela de su pecho mientras ella le rodeaba con sus delgados brazos de doncella. - Solo fue un susto, ahora estás mejor. - No sabía cómo, jamás en todos estos años ni con su extensa magia divina podía comprender como Tomoe solo con estar a su lado hacia que sus miedos desaparecieran con unas simples palabras. Como su calor solo con tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo le reconfortaba de una manera que nadie más podía. - ¿Te sientes mejor? - Susurró con dulzura. -

-Sí. -Se acercó a su cuerpo abrazándolo con más fuerza.- Creo que debería descansar un tiempo. Tal vez tienes razón y si me he extralimitado últimamente.

-Estuve hablando con Mikage en la mañana. Dijo que podía hacerse cargo de los quehaceres por unos días mientras te relajas fuera del templo.

-¿En serio? - Lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Podemos ir al mar?

-A donde tú quieras. Podemos salir del país si es lo que quieres.

-¿Estás seguro? - Nanami sabía que Tomoe no se tomaba muy bien estar tan lejos del templo. Por lo que jamás había pensado la idea de salir del país.- N-No necesitas hacerlo por mí… - Él tomó una de sus manos para besarle los nudillos, mientras la miraba con una pasión y posesión que casi le robo el aliento. -

-Por ti lo que sea, mi señora. - Esas palabras hicieron que sus lágrimas volvieran a emerger, podía ser tan maravilloso cuando estaban solos. Y ciertamente la idea le tentaba, estar con Tomoe era lo que le hacía más feliz que cualquier cosa. Disfrutar de su compañía mientras charlaban, debatían, compartían o se amaban era lo que le llenaba el corazón de una manera que jamás pensó que sucedería. -

-¿Tienes un destino en mente? - Usó la mano que Tomoe había tomado para acariciar su suave mejilla, el reacciono de una manera que le recordó a un felino buscando cariño. Pensó por unos momentos y le miró estoicamente. -

-Realmente nunca he pensado en algo así…

-Mmm… Cuando estudiaste en varias ocasiones me dijiste que te parecía interesante el panteón griego. Tal vez si vamos podamos tener la oportunidad ver a algún Dios curioso.

-Te sugiero que pienses bien el destino en ese caso. - Su mirada se había endurecido, como si la idea le molestase. - Los Dioses occidentales jamás han sido tan benevolentes como los Shinto. De hecho, se han visto envueltos en varias rencillas que han terminado violentamente.

-¿En serio? - La idea de que Tomoe dejase como benevolentes o amables a los Dioses que conocía le daba un escalofrío terrible el pensar como serian ellos. -

-Sí, no suelen ser muy amables cuando se sienten amenazados en su territorio… Aunque. - Pensó por unos momentos antes de mirarle nuevamente. -Eso sucedió hace más de mil años. Tal vez ahora estén más debilitados. Como casi no tienen creyentes posiblemente su fuerza ya no es como antaño.

-¿Alguna vez los has conocido?

-No, pero creo que conocí una vez a un mocoso libidinoso que era parte de ese panteón. Gastó mi paciencia en tiempo record y le di una paliza tan grande que jamás se atrevió a acercarse a los zorros espirituales. - Rio con sadismo.- Oh, el pobre imbécil se lo tenía bien merecido.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre? - Pregunto curiosa. -

-Uno de sus lacayos le decía Baco.

-¡Santo cielo, le pegaste a Dionisio!

-¿Es importante? - Su respuesta carente de importancia le hizo reír. Era increíble como Tomoe se había envuelto en situaciones de una pelea con un hombre del cual solo había leído e libros. Ciertamente, la inmortalidad tenía grandes beneficios para crear recuerdos con seres que habían sido inmortalizados en la historia. Su risa se detuvo por un segundo, recordando las cosas que había perdido por estar en esa situación. Era inmortal y estaba agradecida que viviría hasta el fin de los tiempos con un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era Tomoe. Pero había perdido tanto… Que le era difícil no pensar en eso la mayor parte de los días. - Creo que aun estás algo agotada, decidiremos el rumbo en la semana. Ahora solo necesitas dormir. - Cuando el zorro hizo ademan de levantarse Nanami lo agarró con más fuerza y rodeo sus piernas a través de su cuerpo.-

-No te vayas Tomoe.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, no quiero estar sola.

Eran palabras simples que la mayoría de los amantes se solían decir. Pero para ellos significaba tanto que no reclamo ante su petición. La rodeo nuevamente entre sus brazos y acaricio su cabello con delicadeza hasta que la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos. Su preciosa Nanami, tenía tanto miedo de pensar que le pasase algo. Tenía terror de perderla de un segundo a otro. Pero lo peor de todo. Es que sufría todos los días por no entregarle lo que ella hubiese deseado desde que era pequeña.

Si tan solo hubiese una forma.

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Es necesario todo esto? - Pregunto Mizuki mientras luchaba inútilmente por acomodarse ese traje humano que para él era tan incómodo como ridículo. - Himemiko-san es un pez. ¿Por qué tiene que simular un matrimonio humano?

-Ya, ya. -Lo calmo Mikage mientras arreglaba su corbata por tercera vez. -Ella quiso que su boda fuese de la forma en que la lo celebraría Kotaro. Será solo por un rato. ¿Está bien?

-¡Pero es tan incómodo!

-Deja de llorar. -Respondió Tomoe cabreado, igual de incomodo que Mizuki, pero no quería admitirlo abiertamente. -

-Bien, Kotaro ya debe estar esperándonos, así que vayamos y deseémosle las bendiciones que corresponden, ¿está bien?

La boda había sucedido de acuerdo a todo lo planeado de manera perfecta. Himemiko había llegado a través de un camino de flores y kitsune-bi en un cielo nocturno con un vestido totalmente blanco que cubría su cuerpo humano. Todos los seres del pantano y amigos que Himemiko y Kotaro habían hecho a través de los años se encontraban ahí para darle sus respectivas bendiciones. A pesar de que no le gustaba mucho participar en las bodas, Tomoe se sentía feliz por ellos. Rebosaban alegría y amor por donde fueran y en el momento del vals, tradición que Himemiko quería incluir en su matrimonio, ellos lloraron de felicidad. Ciertamente había sido un día feliz y lleno de emociones para todos. Pero lo que más le perturbaba es que Nanami a pesar de estar tan alegre y emocionada como ellos, se veía agotada. Apenas caminaba con energías y en varios momentos la vio tambalearse de su lugar. La había obligado a ir al interior del templo para que descansara pero ella repetía una y otra vez que quería estar presente en el día más feliz de su tan querida amiga. Cuando la celebración terminó después de altas horas de la madrugada, Himemiko y Kotaro se acercaron a ella antes de retirarse a descansar de ese agotador día.

-Nanami-san, nuestra felicidad te la debemos totalmente a ti, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho. - Recibió un cálido abrazo por parte del hombre que ya desde hace bastante tiempo había perdido ese característico aire infantil en su cuerpo. Siendo reemplazado por un chico masculino y templado. -

-Espero que sean realmente dichosos en lo que les depara. - Lo soltó para dirigirse a su pequeña amiga que no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar de sus años. -

-Nanami-chan, muchas gracias por todo. Soy tan feliz que creo que lloraré otra vez. -La abrazó con ganas. -

-Oh por favor no lo hagas, que volveré a llorar si te veo a ti. - Rieron en complicidad mientras se soltaban mutuamente. -

-Aun no puedo creer que no hayas permitido a mis sirvientas ayudarte para esto.

-Ya te lo dije, quería que fuese especial y no podía permitir que quedase algo mal puesto o algún utensilio que faltase. - Himemiko rio por su terca y maravillosa amiga. -

-De verdad estoy feliz por lo que has hecho por mí, pero por tu bien… Ve a descansar unos minutos. Por mí. - Le pidió Himemiko cuando el rostro de Nanami ya se haba enrojecido por la alta temperatura. - Mikage-san me ha dicho que no te has sentido bien desde ayer y has estado durante horas en la celebración. No quisiese que te pasase nada malo.

-No te preocupes Himemiko. Disfruta en tu luna de miel.

-Lo haré. - Le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de alejarse. - Te llamaré cuando vuelva.

Le saludo con entusiasmo y cuando vio que ya no había registro de ella en el cielo, se desplomo en los brazos de Tomoe. Este algo cansado y bastante molesto por su actitud soltó una maldición mientras se dirigían a la habitación. Cuando llegó a su cama, la tiró hacia el futón

-¡Hey, podrías ser más delicado!

-No me vengas con eso cuando desde hace horas te he estado diciendo que te fueses a la cama. Maldición Nanami, has empeorado solo por estar jugando. - Tomo unas cuantas toallas desde el extremo de la habitación e hizo aparecer un poco de agua para mojarlas. -

-No estaba jugando. - Respondió cabreada. Pero Tomoe tenía razón, estaba segura que volvería a empeorar por no descansar correctamente. - Estaba disfrutando el momento más importante de la vida de mi mejor amiga.

-Eso no es excusa. Que no te das cuenta que arriesgas mi vida por no cuidarte. Eres tan inconsciente como cuando tenías 18 años.- Nanami se sintió ofendida por ese comentario mientras él le quitaba las ropas sin mucha delicadeza. -

-No soy contagiosa. - Reclamó tirando de su vestido para que no la viese semi desnuda.-

-No me refiero a eso. - Dejó caer la prenda en el suelo mientras la abrazaba con necesidad, Nanami estaba confundida por la incongruencia entre sus acciones y sus palabras. - ¿Que no te das cuenta que si te pasa algo no tendría sentido seguir para mí? - Sus palabras la golpearon fuerte. - Tienes que cuidarte por los dos Nanami. Si te pasara algo no sé qué sería de mí. - Ella apretó más su abrazo mientras una de sus manos viajaba por su cabello albino, sintiéndose culpable. Había preocupado más de la cuenta a su amado. -

-Lo siento… Prometo cuidarme, pero por favor deja de gritarme. Me duele mucho la cabeza y no tengo ganas de discutir.

-Está bien. - La soltó y le paso una de sus camisas para dormir. Cuando la tomó él se dirigió a la salida.- Iré a ver como se encuentra Mizuki. El idiota bebió de más. - Antes de salir Nanami se levantó y tomo el extremo de su haori. -

-Espera… Quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Debes descansar Nanami.

-Es sólo que no dormiré tranquila si no me das una respuesta. - La miró con resignación y con un suspiro asintió.-

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo?

-¿De verdad quieres discutir eso otra vez?

-No, quiero la verdad Tomoe.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba aburrido Nanami. He estado años de mi servicio solo haciendo cosas para complacerte, por una vez quería pensar en mí y estar en casa, contigo.

-¿Es así? ¿Pedí algo que para ti fue insoportable? - Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas por ese pensamiento, solo quería que Tomoe conociese el mundo de donde venía, que el también tuviese amigos. -

-No Nanami, no es así. - Acaricio su mejilla en un acto de reconfortarla. - Estaba aburrido, pero jamás dije que no lo haya disfrutado. No quiere decir... - Dudó un poco, mirándola nuevamente esta vez con más sinceridad.- Que no me vaya a acercar paulatinamente a ellos... Lo haré, te lo prometo. Pero por ahora... Sólo por ahora déjame disfrutar nuestros primeros años de casados. Por favor…

-Eso es imposible...

-Que… - La observó desconcertado. -

-Llevamos siete años casados, creo que nuestros primeros años ya han pasado. - Rio por sus palabras. -

-Ahh entonces será mejor que los recuperemos desde ahora. - Sonrió astutamente, haciendo que ella se alejase por inercia. -

-T-Tomoe estoy enferma. - Afirmó mientras rodeaba la habitación, alejándose aún más del astuto zorro que la asechaba lentamente, poniéndola nerviosa. -

-Eso no te ha detenido durante todo el día. - Dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella que la dejó encerrada en la pared. - Ven aquí Nanami...

-¡A-aléjate de mí!

Destelló atravesando el cuerpo del kitsune mientras se dirigía al otro extremo de su habitación, pero antes de darse cuenta, su cuerpo dejó de reaccionarle y la realidad de pronto se volvió confusa. Cayó al suelo golpeándose el cuerpo con fuerza mientras escuchaba un constante sonido agudo que resonaba sus sentidos en comparación a los gritos incesantes de Tomoe que no comprendía en absoluto. Sintió su cuerpo siendo tomado, pero no sentía el calor propio de su amado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único que podía hacer era sentir como su cuerpo bullía en fuego que quemaba cada parte de ella, se sentía débil, indefensa. Antes de perder el conocimiento lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Tomoe gritando por ayuda desvaneciéndose en conjunto con su visión, quedando en una profunda oscuridad de la que no fue capaz de evitar.

* * *

 _Si que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este fic. Estaba muy entusiasmada al principio pero el final de Kamisama me dejó con tan mal sabor de boca que simplemente perdí las ganas y el cariño de la historia. Así que me costó mucho conseguir la inspiración suficiente para seguir. No me gusta dejar los fics inconclusos, y de hecho ya tengo previsto el desarrollo completo de esta historia (Incluso algunas paginas de su final) pero como digo, de verdad el final fue tan mierda que no me dan ganas de recordarla, aunque mi amor por Nanami hará que siga este fic y probablemente el último para el fandom. Muchas gracias por las personas que pasen por aquí y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ~_


	4. IV: Felicidad

**IV: Felicidad**

* * *

\- No sabía que fuese posible… - Unos ojos curiosos otearon a lo lejos a un hombre del cual pensaba no volvería a rondar por los barrios rojos del infierno. -

\- ¿Tomoe-sama ha regresado? -Preguntó una curiosa mujer a su lado que observó la razón por la que su compañera de trabajo había detenido el paso. El demonio zorro por el que se había ganado una reputación a través de los siglos en aquel sector, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, caminando en dirección desconocida.-

\- No… Ha estado buscando varios médicos durante varios días…

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - Quiso saber una de las chicas quien lo había visto en primer lugar. -

\- Lo escuche de una de las hermanas de la casa del té.

\- ¿Alguien habrá enfermado?

\- ¿Tal vez la diosa de la tierra? -El comentario sacó varias miradas consternadas entre el grupo de jóvenes doncellas. -

\- Pero eso es imposible…

El astuto familiar en otra ocasión no hubiese permitido murmullos ajenos hacia su imagen, mucho menos hacia su propia maestra, era bien sabido que se trataba de su mujer entre los espíritus del inframundo, de una Diosa que podía concebir favores hacia los espíritus no devotos, y por lo tanto, una mujer de alto respeto. Pronunciar su nombre a la ligera era la causa natural de una muerte certera por sus garras. No lo toleraba, menos hacia mujeres que trabajaban para satisfacer los más bajos instintos animales dentro de su especie. Sin embargo, por esta vez, como había sucedido desde hace varios días, lo dejó pasar. Estaba dedicado a buscar a un koropokkuru del cual había escuchado era un experto en aliviar la energía espiritual de cualquier especie.

Habían pasado alrededor de catorce días desde que Nanami no despertaba de su repentina complicación, sus familiares bien sabían que un zorro divino podía enfermar o tener una simple molestia, mas no era normal que estuviese repentinamente delicada sin ninguna explicación de por medio más que un simple cansancio, que había sucedido en una que otra ocasión pasada a causa de las exigencias de la castaña por sus labores como Diosa al servicio de Inari. Pero en esta ocasión, no tenía sentido, ni menos en el caso una chica cuyo poder divino se mantenía cerca de la fuente primaria, lo que la hacía prácticamente invulnerable a cualquier enfermedad o virus que rodeaba a seres como ellos. Tomoe no lo entendía ni lograba encontrar alguna explicación suficientemente razonable entre los médicos de su raza, nadie podía ayudarla a la ligera, un medicamento mal empleado solo podía empeorar su estado, y por lo tanto ninguno de los cercanos de la castaña lograba conciliar el sueño desde el día que empeoró su salud. Tomoe se quedaba a su lado esperando pacientemente que en algún momento abriese los ojos y le sonriese con su habitual calidez que siempre lo reconfortaba, que le hacía sentir que todo había sido sólo una enfermedad mal cuidada, pero no había respuesta y él estaba desesperando. Muchos seres, amigos que habían creado alrededor de los años, fueron de visita para ayudar a recuperar el estado de la Diosa, pero ningún sólo ente había tenido suerte. Ni siquiera Kurama comprendía lo que sucedía a su cuerpo sagrado y que fuese tan repentinamente.

Nadie podía explicarlo.

Cuando logró encontrar la tienda ambulante que en ese momento habitaba el lado este del inframundo habían pasado ya varias horas y seguramente estaría amaneciendo arriba, debía darse prisa o las puertas del infierno se cerrarían hasta el día siguiente. Divisó en la entrada una gran colección de artículos de diferente procedencia con libros que se acumulaban por montones por cualquier espacio que estuviese disponible. Era, sin duda, una acumulación de objetos y escrituras interesantes de diferentes procedencias. En el fondo, entre múltiples telas de diferentes tonos reales que le recordaban al cielo nocturno, había un diminuto ser quien el reconoció inmediatamente como el espíritu que había estado buscando. Llevaba una ropa tradicional simple con un libro entre sus piernas que fácilmente le ganaba en tamaño tres veces al pequeño espectro, era de aspecto humanoide, cabellos albinos y una extensa barba cuyo final caía en las hojas de lo que leía. Cuando vio a Tomoe, pudo apreciar la sabiduría en su mirada, si bien encontraba a esos seres adorablemente aplastantes y tiernos. Aquellos ojos parecían poseer más conocimientos y experiencia que él, y eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

\- Ohh un nuevo interesado. -Suspiró cansado, observando con desgana al albino. -

\- Mi nombre es Tomoe, señor.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le trae aquí? No todos los días un demonio zorro de tal reputación viene a mi tienda en búsqueda de té de hierbas o alguna lectura casual.

\- Nada de eso. - Respondió al momento en que trataba de acomodarse entre tan poco espacio. - Solicito sus servicios de sanador.

\- ¿Sanador? Yo no lo veo enfermo. - Se encaminó levitando hacia un estante para dejar el libro en su lugar. -

\- No soy yo. Es mi maestra quien ha padecido una extraña condición que no le ha permitido despertar.

\- La Diosa de la tierra está enferma. Eso explica por qué el pasto de allá arriba esta como esta.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Lo que has oído muchacho. - Se acercó a su lado y se sentó en un abultado cojín dorado con detalles de lo que parecía ser una constelación, mientras se dedicaba a encender una pipa con tranquilidad. - Cuando los Dioses se enferman la naturaleza que los rodea se debilita con ellos. Tuve muchos problemas para venir hasta acá y darme cuenta que el hongo que crece alrededor de su templo se ha secado. Ya no tendré mi poción especial de jabones rejuvenecedores. - Concluyó con tristeza. Tomoe no sabía si pensar que aquel sujeto era idiota por creer que un jabón era importante en este momento o por no darse cuenta que Nanami estaba en peligro. - Puedo entender el peso de que la Diosa de la tierra este delicada chico, vigila cuales serán tus próximas palabras al dirigirte hacia mí.

\- No te metas en mi cabeza. -Gruñó con molestia. Trató de respirar profundamente, si perdía el control, o lo mataba, seguirá estancado con la condición de Nanami y eso lo que menos quería. Necesitaba a ese pequeño ser espiritual. -

\- Te debo una disculpa, es verdad. Pero yo no sé si pueda ayudarte con la Diosa de la tierra.

\- Mi disculpo igualmente. Pero tienes que intentarlo.

\- Yo no soy médico…

\- Pero eres un ser de luz. - Le detuvo. - A diferencia de todos los que han nacido aquí, tu puedes ir y venir del mundo terrenal porque estas más cerca de la luz que todos nosotros. - Estaba más cerca de la naturaleza de Nanami, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. -

\- Es así pero…

\- Hazlo, y te dejaré podar el jardín entero del templo si quieres. - Lo observó pensarlo por unos momentos. Hasta que una sonrisa curiosa junto con un movimiento de su mano hizo que un libro volase directamente hacia ellos. Entre las hojas llegó hacia él una especie de musgo azul que había visto crecer de vez en cuando en el templo. -

\- No necesito aquella propuesta zorro-sama. - Sonrió con una calidez que sorprendió un poco a Tomoe. - Sólo quiero esto, y haré lo que pueda para ayudar a su amada Diosa.

\- Trato.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras Mikage ayudaba al espíritu del bosque en el ritual de sanación en la habitación de Nanami, Mizuki solo podía esperar a que la situación concluyese, sentado en el porche con un jarrón de sake, impotente. Había tratado de convocar una fuente de poder para sanar los síntomas de Nanami sin resultado alguno, había ido en auxilio de Unari si es que existía algún antídoto o líquido que ayudase a seres como su amada Diosa a mejorar cualquier tipo de enfermedad, pero todo había sido en vano. Gracias a que la doncella del mar había estado constantemente calmando sus dolores con su cariño y dulzura mientras se mantenía en búsqueda de algún curador, se sentía completamente inútil en cuanto a la situación de la castaña. Nuevamente solo podía esperar que Tomoe hiciese lo posible y lo imposible por socorrer a su maestra, y eso lo enervaba profundamente.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que existir esa gran diferencia entre ellos dos?

 _''Porque yo soy mejor que tú''_. Le respondería arrogante.

Sin embargo, frente a sus profundos celos hacia la eficacia del kitsune y la angustia ante la enfermedad de la chica, tenía fe en que ese diminuto ser espectral hiciese algún cambio que ayudase a la recuperación de Nanami, habían pasado ya alrededor de veinte días en que no tenía mejora alguna, pero para la suerte de todos tampoco había empeorado. ¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí mismo un familiar cuando no era capaz de ayudar a su Diosa en un momento como este?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? ¿Ese zorro te ha sacado a patadas otra vez? - Una voz de ultratumba resonó desde el cielo, cuando elevo la mirada hacia su dirección pudo ver unas enormes alas negras caer desde el velo nocturno y un hombre de complexión atlética pero delgada se presentó ante él. -

\- Kurama, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Quería saber si la situación ha mejorado, pero por tu rostro asumo que sigue igual. -Respondió con total serenidad y a su vez se sentó al lado del familiar. - Dame. - Indicó su mano con un sakazuki esperando ser llenado. -

\- ¿No se suponía que Ami-chan te prohibió beber los días que trabajas? - Inquirió. -

\- Pero Ami no está aquí. - Resignado, le sirvió parte de lo que quedaba de la botella. - ¿Que es ese olor?

\- Es incienso de romero y canela. Hay un koropokkuru en la habitación de Nanami-chan.

\- ¿No se supone que esas cosas sólo están para ser lindas y protegerse de la lluvia con una hoja? ¿Qué hace algo así ayudando a Nanami?

\- Es un iluminador. Lleva la luz a seres como Nanami-chan y yo cuando han perdido parte de su camino, o simplemente se han vuelto violentos.

\- Pero Nanami sigue siendo un kitsune, un ser a servicio de la luna. ¿No es peligroso que lo dejen con un espíritu nacido del sol?

\- No… - Respondió meditando su respuesta, era un tema que ciertamente Tomoe y Mikage le tuvieron que explicar con mucha paciencia, puesto que había pensado lo mismo que Kurama, los seres nacidos de la luna no se juntan con la luz, tales como los humanos o espíritus nacidos directamente de la naturaleza, era peligroso juntar naturalezas distintas ya que ambas se contraponían y podían dar severos resultados que culminaban a la muerte. Punto. Pero todo tenía un sentido.- Esa parece ser la gracia de los zenkos, son zorros de la luz. Como están a servicio de un Dios, se les entregó esa naturaleza, por eso se diferencian tanto de los demonios zorros como Tomoe-kun.

\- Vaya genes más raros tiene Nanami. - Levantó nuevamente el sakazuki exigiendo más sake, para llevárselo a los labios y disgustar el sutil y dulce sabor que solo Mizuki lograba crear. - Pero creo que le van bien. Cálida y sincera, son cosas que uno pensaría si recordasen a Nanami…

Mizuki sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras hacia su Diosa. Era verdad, Nanami solo con su sonrisa podía iluminarle el día a cualquiera, no por ser un ideal de ser humano, ni mucho menos alguien inocente. Sino por sus buenas intenciones. No había malicia en ella. Y por eso los espíritus le tenían tanto aprecio, era una cualidad tan difícil de encontrar incluso en el mundo de los Dioses que la atracción era inevitable. Se quedó unos momentos escuchando el sonido de las hojas moverse al vals del viento que anunciaba la época de lluvias, mientras Kurama hablaba de un tema sin importancia. Lo primero que haría al ver despierta a su querida maestra, seria definitivamente darle un abrazo para que no sintiese frio alguno. Si al menos no podía ayudarle útilmente, haría lo que fuese para que volviese a sonreír cuando se recuperase. Aquel padecimiento no podía durar eternamente, en algún momento terminaría mejorando, al fin y al cabo era Nanami.

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la opción de que no mejorase… Sólo por un segundo, la idea de que Nanami no despertase jamás de su letargo, el desvanecimiento cruzó por su mente, ni siquiera con su antigua maestra lo había considerado.

Pero sin Nanami-chan…

No tenía sentido seguir en este mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

El olor a canela se había quedado impregnado en sus ropas desde que habían comenzado el ritual con esencias por parte de aquel diminuto ser. Aunque se encontraba reacio a creer que eso podría resultar ya que parecían ser solo sustancias comunes y corrientes. Poco a poco podía apreciar que el rostro de Nanami había comenzado a tomar color nuevamente. Estaba mejorando, o al menos había un cambio en su situación. El pequeño espectro había ido con Mizuki a la montaña Kurama para conseguir una flor de loto que según él era para preparar un té con características especiales para cuando Nanami despertase, que según él, en la próxima luna llena seguramente lo haría ya que desde ella nacía gran parte de su poder.

Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la luna se posara desde lo más alto y su amada Diosa pudiese despertar, agradecía internamente a las circunstancias de quedarse sólo junto a ella. Quería ser él la primera persona quien viese después de todo este tiempo. Mientras tomaba un poco de sake pudo percatarse que una de sus diminutas manos comenzaba a moverse, asombrado, se acercó a su lado sin hacer ruido alguno. Esperado pacientemente que abriese los ojos y le brindase una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. Pero cuando se percató que comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, se asustó, comenzó a temblar desmesuradamente al punto de que sus dientes castañeaban como si estuviese enterrada bajo la nieve. Rápidamente le abrazo llamándole en un intento de despertarle, su tono que había recuperado hace apenas unos días nuevamente se perdió dando una apariencia fantasmal.

\- Por favor Nanami. - Rogó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla contra la suya pensando que despertaría de su largo letargo, era un acto que a ella siempre le ocasionaba una ligera risa que para él sonaba como una dulce melodía de primavera, era maravillosa. Pero solo había silencio en esa habitación mientras trataba inútilmente de despertarla, o por lo menos entregarle algo de calor. - Despierta, por favor. Me arrebatas la vida si no estás conmigo. Tienes que reaccionar y sonreír… Yo no soy tan fuerte sin tí. - Comenzó a desesperar, si seguía así podía traer consecuencias nefastas, jamás la había visto reaccionar de esa manera por una enfermedad, por lo que pensó en lo peor. Su amada estaba muriendo. - Si tú no estás a mi lado pidiéndome caprichos cada cinco minutos... - Una sola lagrima se deslizo a través de sus ojos felinos que se mantenían inundando sus orbes lavanda. Cayendo en los labios de Nanami.- ¿Cómo podría seguir en este mundo si tú no estás a mi lado? Por favor Nanami… Te ruego que reacciones… Cuando levantó una de sus manos para limpiarse el rostro de sus lágrimas que había despejado en un par de parpadeos, sintió el fuerte gemido de Nanami al tomar una bocanada de aire, al momento de levantar la vista pudo encontrar aquellos ojos color miel abiertos de par en par, sorprendida y exaltada ya que su cuerpo seguía temblando junto con sus dientes. - Nanami… Nanami.- La tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fiereza, ella se encontraba aún confundida pero al ver a Tomoe tan afectado, no tuvo más opción que corresponder su abrazo aun en su aturdimiento.-

\- ¿Q-Que sucedió?

\- No lo sé, amor. Has estado inconsciente por un mes entero...- Pensaba que me estabas dejando atrás. Dijo para sus adentros guardándose la aflicción dentro de sí mismo, ya habría tiempo para eso. -

\- Tomoe, tengo mucho frio.

\- Está bien, te traeré algo caliente en un momento.

Permaneció a su lado por varios minutos antes de soltarla y darle espacio para acomodarse correctamente, aun parecía algo pálida y temblaba como si estuviese desnuda en plena montaña de nieve. Cuando invocó un poco de chocolate caliente le comenzó a explicar toda la situación que habían tenido que vivir tratando de encontrar alguna situación de su padecimiento, sorprendida por la situación, Nanami se sentía extrañamente diferente. Tomoe le había asegurado de que nadie le había dado nada sin su consentimiento, pero aun así, sentía algo… Extraño, diferente en ella. Como si le hubiesen puesto en un cuerpo diferente y no asimilaba encontrarse en el suyo propio. Sin embargo prefirió callar, veía muy afectado a su amante para darle más preocupaciones, y seguramente era por el largo tiempo durmiendo.

Cuando Mizuki y el koropokkuru volvieron con una flor de apariencia brillante al templo, se sorprendieron a ver a Nanami ya sentada en su cama con una apariencia más pálida de como haba tenido mientras estaba descansando, pero Mizuki le perdió la importancia pronto cuando corrió a su lado a abrazarla con cariño mientras lloraba de paso, se había asustado tanto de que su maestra no despertarse que verla lucida le provoco un sinfín de emociones que fulminaron en un montón de lágrimas.

\- Estoy tan feliz Nanami-chan, pensaba que no despertarías jamás.

\- Que dices Mizuki. -Sonrió por su dulce preocupación, tratando de aliviar su dolor acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos que aún temblaban un poco. - Ya estoy bien, así que no te preocupes más.

\- Yo no diría que estás bien aún. -Retumbo la voz de Tomoe por las paredes de la habitación mientras un pequeño espíritu de apariencia de no más de veinte centímetros se encontraba a su lado, Nanami pensó que había visto anteriormente seres como el alrededor del templo, por lo que su singular apariencia le parecía ciertamente familiar.- Aun no has recuperado tu color y sigues delicada.

\- No sea tan duro con ella zorro-sama. La pobre chica recién ha podido reaccionar a mi medicina.

\- ¿Es usted quien me ha ayudado? -El diminuto espectro sonrió cálidamente mientras se acercaba a su lado.-

\- Así es. Aunque con ayuda de sus familiares ha sido sin lugar a dudas mucho más fácil de llevar el ritual de sanación.

\- ¿Ritual de sanación? - Repitió confundida por el uso de palabras. -

\- Te lo explicaré inmediatamente, pero necesito revisar cómo se encuentra tu cuerpo antes de seguir con el tratamiento que le he brindado, Diosa de la tierra.

\- Ohh claro. -Rápidamente se quitó algo de sus ropas para que pudiese revisarle sin problemas. Aunque seguía con la sensación de no sentir su cuerpo como tal, pensaba que tal vez si lo decía podía concurrir a un retroceso de la recuperación, pero no podía callar aquel malestar. -

\- ¿Y bien? - Inquirió Tomoe mientras terminaba de revisar el estado de su maestra. -

\- Pues está estupendamente, la medicina ha hecho efecto en tu organismo y dentro de poco podrás volver a recuperarte completamente.

\- Que felicidad, Nanami-chan se encuentra a salvo. - Mizuki suspiró emocionado mientras abrazaba con dulzura a su maestra, ella sin más le correspondió su abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. -¿Quieres algo para beber? Te trajimos algo especial y seguramente debe estar listo.

\- Está bien Mizuki. - Respondió mientras lo veía salir en dirección a la cocina. - A propósito, ¿Mikage-san dónde está?

\- Tuvo que salir hacia el templo de Izumo para atender una reunión importante mientras hablaba con Ookuninushi si existía algún antídoto para tu condición. Pronto le enviaré un mensaje anunciando que has reaccionado bien al tratamiento.

\- Ya veo… Emm… ¿Koropokkuru-san?

\- ¿Si querida?

\- Agradezco profundamente su ayuda para sanar mi enfermedad. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que padezco ya que me siento extrañamente desdoblada.

\- ¿Podría explicarme?- Consulto acercándose a ella mientras trataba de sacar unas esencias dentro de su kimono. -

\- Pues, no sé si sea por el tiempo que he estado durmiendo pero… Tengo la sensación de que mi cuerpo esta alterado. Como si me hubiesen cambiado de sitio y colocado en otro cuerpo exactamente igual al mío. No lo siento propio… No sé si me explico. Además hace unos momentos comencé a sentir un extraño calor en el estómago… -El pequeño espíritu le vio un tanto extrañado, luego volvió a sonreír y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la muñeca. -

\- Ay querida eso es normal, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- ¿En serio?- Tomoe a pesar de que se había mantenido tranquilo, ahora se encontraba notoriamente preocupado por las palabras de la chica. -

\- Pues sí, es normal en estos casos que tu energía se suela ir desvaneciendo de vez en cuando y tengas esa sensación de no apropiación corporal, pero no te preocupes. Cuando madure lo suficiente ya no sucederá tan a menudo.

\- ¿Madure? - Tomoe no alcanzaba a entender lo que el susodicho espíritu había afirmado. -

\- Pues claro, tiene que madurar para que deje su sistema.

\- ¿Tengo algo dentro de mi cuerpo? ¡¿Tengo un parasito dentro mi cuerpo?!

\- No te preocupes querida, es bastante normal en estos días. - Sonrió despreocupado. -

\- ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso!? - Interrogó el kistune sumamente molesto por esa información que no había conocido hasta ahora. -¿Sabe qué clase de bacteria es?

\- ¿No debería saberlo usted? Fue usted quien se lo ocasionó zorro-sama.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - Respondió más confundido que antes, por primera vez en días no entendía las palabras del espectro. -

\- Ah creo que en el mundo humano tiene una definición diferente. Lo siento, lo olvide por completo. - Se disculpó con ambos, se acercó a Nanami mientras le daba unas palmadas en la muñeca nuevamente para calmar su confusión. - Lo que tuvo y tendrá durante los próximos meses la señorita zenko se define como Desarmonía de sistema, su cuerpo original es de una humana. ¿No es así?

\- Es correcto…

\- Sin embargo, cuando se transformó en un zenko, un ser divino. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a presentar cambios necesarios para que ambos seres se desenvolvieran en armonía, tanto su alma divina como el alma del espíritu del zorro que albergan dentro de un mismo cuerpo. Y durante todo este tiempo lo ha logrado muy bien. Pero sigue siendo muy inestable, ya que los zenkos a pesar de ser concebidos por la luz de la fuente, inicialmente sirvieron a la luna, aun y en su estado actual su cuerpo no soportó la carga y descarga de energía divina adicional que su sistema está creando constantemente, por lo que colapsó cuando se llenó de trabajo en estas últimas fechas y quedó en un estado de hibernación mientras su cuerpo alimentaba a los dos espíritus, mientras más energía divina utilizaba, esa desarmonía de incrementaba entre sus dos seres. ¿Me entiende?

\- Si, totalmente. - Respondió más tranquila que antes. Cuando el pequeño ser se disponía en continuar, se escuchó un fuerte ruido procedente de la cocina -

\- Mizuki maldito… - Tomoe se apresuró a salir en dirección en donde el pobre Mizuki seguramente recibiría un regaño por romper algún plato. Rio levemente, era lo común de su familia al fin y al cabo. -

\- Por favor prosiga… ¿No hay nada que sea peligroso para mi salud entonces?

\- Todos sus síntomas son normales en su situación. Por eso no se preocupe, ya que se ha formado lo suficiente para cumplir las tres semanas, las descargas no se presentaran con tanta fuerza desde ahora. Sus familiares presentes los han cuidado bien. Pero tiene que recordar que hasta que no cumpla los dos meses no estará a salvo de cualquier desenlace trágico. Así que le sugeriría que siga descansando y se limite a usar sus poderes lo máximo posible, ya que él se alimenta de ellos.

\- ¿No sería más fácil sacar el parasito? - Preguntó consternada. -

\- Podría, pero eso podría ocasionar la muerte de ambos. Ya que los zenko tienen pocas probabilidades de….

 _¿Qué?_

\- …. Su cuerpo los protegen desde que son concebidos.

\- D-Disculpe koropokkuru -san… Podría repetirlo, creo que no le escuchado correctamente…

\- Claro… Usted…

 _Nuevamente… ¿Aquellas palabras eran ciertas?_

 _¿Aquellas palabras podían ser ciertas?_

\- C-creo que sigo sin entender. - Su voz se había fragmentado en un sollozo retenido en su garganta y sus manos que habían detenido sus temblores nuevamente comenzaron a anunciar el estado nervioso de la chica, no podía… Simplemente no podía escuchar esas palabras. - Creo que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada...

\- Tal parece que esa no es la razón, parece no ser capaz de hacerle frente a la realidad Diosa-sama, lo que es muy lamentable… Por lo general esta noticia suele ser recibida con felicidad en una casa de enamorados.

Su mente comenzó a divagar por múltiples opciones por lo que ese pequeño espectro podía decirle algo así… ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Le estaba mintiendo? ¿Le estaba ocultando algo tal vez más grave de lo que era?

 _No… Simplemente no era capaz de ser verdad…._

Sus lágrimas que en ese momento no había sentido le mojaron su muñeca, se habían desbordado mientras trataba de descubrir el sin número de posibilidades por lo que el koropokkuru podría decirle algo como eso…

 _¿Acaso sabía que ese era su mayor deseo?_

 _¿Era esta una cruel broma que alimentaba su sádico humor de ver a personas como ella débiles e indefensas por un sueño imposible?_

Silencio total embargo la sala cuando las palabras del doctor golpearon la realidad en la que se encontraban.

Era imposible. Nanami se apresuró por las emociones que rebosaban su corazón y se levantó de golpe por las noticias, caminando como un animal esperando el ataque de su agresor.

\- Eso es imposible. Inari-sama me dijo que era imposible…

\- Difícil tal vez querida, nunca es imposible…

\- Es imposible. - Se dio vueltas una y otra vez en la misma habitación repitiendo sus palabras en voz baja y sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro con amargura y perplejidad. -

\- Pues si es posible. Usted bien sabe que no le dijo eso, le dijo que había una gran posibilidad de que no ocurriese. Y como ve, en su estado apunta directamente a que tienes todos los síntomas. El letargo de su cuerpo de un ciclo lunar hacia otro, la desarmonía de su sistema y el calor de su vientre son claras muestras de que-

\- Debe ser otra cosa. - Le interrumpió. -

\- No mi cielo. - Levitó a su lado y tocó su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas con su diminuta mano. - Sé que es difícil, pero es verdad. Pensaba que ya lo sabias, y tus familiares también. Por eso te protegían de tal manera.

\- No me hagas esto. - Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Demostrando la angustia y el miedo en su tono de voz. - Por favor no me des esa ilusión. Es demasiado cruel…

\- Bien. - Con un gesto de su mano invocó pequeño espejo que cabía en la mano de la Diosa. -Este espejo tiene propiedades especiales. Fue creado para diferenciar los seres sin alma de quienes si lo tienen. Y cuando los toca un ser que como usted, sea quien sea reacciona de una sola manera. Si quiere una prueba. Esta es definitiva. - Con sus manos temblorosas Nanami tomo el pequeño espejo que flotaba a su lado y se lo llevó hacia su rostro para verlo con detenimiento. ¿De verdad podría ser verdad? Sus emociones eran un verdadero caos por lo que no podía distinguir realmente como se sentía. Era todo tan confuso, era todo tan repentino que simplemente debía ser una cruel broma por parte de su sanador. Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos, una luz de matices rosáceos pálidos vislumbraron el cristal y dos pequeñas luces blancas comenzaron a ondular en el aire. Como si la sintonía que solo ellos podían conocer les estuviese incitando a bailar un vals íntimo. Era sencillamente lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida - ¿Sabes lo que es? - La castaña no podía responder, simplemente atinó a afirmar con la cabeza en respuesta de su pregunta. -

\- S-Son dos almas. - Afirmó en un balbuceo un tanto confuso, pero lo suficientemente claro para que el espectro le sonriera en respuesta. - Son dos almas…. - Volvió nuevamente a llorar, llevándose el espejo a su cuerpo y estrujándolo contra su pecho. Nunca pensaría que podría ser tan feliz en su vida. ¡Si tan sólo su corazón fuese más grande para soportar aquella felicidad que la desbordaba! No podía más, sentía que iba a romperse de tanto sentir. Fue tan así, que sus llantos retumbaron por toda la casa. Una mezcla entre una carcajada y un gimoteo. -

\- ¡¿N-Nanami-chan estas bien?! - Los dos familiares que le habían escuchado desde el otro lado de la casa los llantos de la castaña corrieron a su rescate. Cuando la vieron rompiendo a llorar sentada creyeron que aquel espíritu le había hecho algo. - ¿¡Que le has hecho a Nanami-chan!?- El susodicho solo pudo reír por la suposición.-

\- Eso debería decirles su maestra, familiar-sama. Será mejor que me retiré por hoy. - Y sin más se desvaneció antes de ser atrapado por Mizuki. Tomoe corrió hacia ella tomándole con dulzura y dejando que se apoyase en él para calmar su constante desconsuelo. -

\- Mañana iré a cazarlo para la cena Nanami, así que no llores. Cualquier cosa que te ha hecho, lo pagará caro. -La castaña no podía hablar, ¿Cómo sería capaz de dar aquella noticia, ni siquiera ella podía ser capaz de asimilarlo por completo? Por lo que solo rio por la conjetura y le dio un pasional beso entre sus labios. Tomoe no esperaba aquella respuesta pero trato de hacer lo mejor para acompañar el ritmo de su amada. - ¿Estás a favor de estofado de koropokkuru entonces?

\- No tonto… - Respondió alejándose un poco de él. - M-Me ha… Me ha dado una sorpresa maravillosa… T-Tomoe… - Trataba de articular palabra pero simplemente no podía, cuando vio sus maravillosos ojos lavanda simplemente su felicidad aumento más si es que podía. Por lo que solo le entrego aquel pequeño espejo que aún conservaba entre sus manos.-

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Un espejo! - Respondió Mizuki mientras lo miraba maravillado. - Se parece a los que usaba Yonomori-san. Con esto puedes ver las reales intenciones de las personas y también si tienen alma o no. ¡Mira! - Le indicó la pequeña alma que revoloteaba de un lugar a otro en el pequeño aparato, demostrando las palabras de Mizuki. -

\- ¿Para qué te dio eso el anciano? - Susurró a su lado mientras le acariciaba la espalda en señal de cariño, mientras Nanami ya podía controlar un poco los sollozos. Pero aún estaba muy nerviosa. - ¿No te hizo daño o sí?

\- N-No….

\- Es un lindo regalo de hecho, debiste agradarle bastante Nanami-chan. - Cuando se lo devolvió, aquella alma que inicialmente demostraba ser la de Mizuki, se dividió cuando Nanami lo tomó entre sus manos, riendo tontamente por el rostro de vacilación de Mizuki. En un intento de hablar sobre aquella respuesta, comenzó a balbucear al igual que Nanami que sólo reía con extraño nervosismo. -

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el de Nanami son dos?

\- Po-Porque… Nanami-chan es… No, está- - Tratando de dar con la respuesta adecuada se sintió igual que su maestra, felicidad, desconcierto, temor y dudas. Eran tantas emociones que simplemente no podía decidir por ninguna. -

\- Estas hablando como imbécil. - Bufó molesto cuando veía que el familiar no detenía en una respuesta sólida. -

\- Tomoe… - La castaña tomó su rostro para que le observara por completo, cuando tuvo su atención, mordió sus labios para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Y con una sonrisa, lo soltó. -Esta es mi alma… Y la otra que baila a la par. -Le señalo con su mano. - Es de nuestro hijo.

* * *

 _¡Habemus mis verdaderas intenciones a la luz!_

 _Inicialmente quería hacer d capítulos para soltar la bomba pero... Sinceramente me da un poco de paja escribir esta historia XD me entretengo ratos, me gusta escribir algunas cosas y desarrollar otras pero mi hype por Kamisama murió con la dignidad de Akura-ou... Pero bueno, hoy actualicé c:! Espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia ya que como había informado anteriormente, su final ya está escrito. Pero eso no quiere decir que será un fic donde nace la guagua (bebe en chileno) y todo termina, no señor, esto tiene un enfoque un tanto mas extenso xd asi que espero que desde aquí, donde mi verdadero enfoque de esta historia ha sido expuesto, sea abiertamente recibido._

 _A todo esto me he dado cuenta en los gráficos de que muchas personas de chile me leen (las amo) pero tambien gente de Francia, extrañamente son muchas xd les mando un besito (Muac!) nos vemos a la proxima que espero sea antes de fin de año, y dejen review, que entran y se van sin darme amor :( y yo que me esfuerzo por darle una historia boni y monona. eso xd chao!_


	5. V: Miedos

**V: Miedos**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que tenía que sentir en ese punto de su vida?

Desde que había despertado de su inconsciencia a causa de su extenso letargo, durante varios días aquella pregunta se había mantenido en su mente, constante, atenta a ser resuelta por muy simple que fuese su respuesta. Hace un mes atrás, hubiese respondido que su trabajo como deidad purificadora era su mayor responsabilidad en su día a día, que su matrimonio con su amado esposo se mantenía, además, con la misma importancia dentro de su vida. Pero ahora, ese cuestionamiento se le era tan complejo por tantas razones diferentes que su mente era un caos constante por hallar una respuesta. Aun no lograba asimilar que haría desde ahora en adelante, que estaba por venir, que debía de hacer. Y más aún, como debía reaccionar.

Nanami no podía utilizar ningún tipo de poder, y debía mantenerse en reposo hasta que se mantuviese estable de su salud. Y no podía saber cuánto tiempo demoraría en estarlo, ya que su sistema había colapsado agresivamente a causa de su terquedad y su cuerpo se había debilitado a un punto alarmante, por lo que el templo había pasado a ser responsabilidad de Mikage nuevamente, hasta que se encontrase mucho mejor. Ella no se quejó, ni siquiera emitido comentario alguno debido a que aún se sentía un poco confundida con respecto a toda a situación que vivía actualmente. Pero se sentía algo inservible, inútil en una tarea que ella debía realizar para poder pagar la bondad de los Dioses por entregarle una vida al lado de los seres que amaba.

Ahora que no sabía dónde se encontraba su deber ni su lugar en el mundo, ni tampoco cuanto demoraría en volver a ser responsable del templo, el sentimiento iba creciendo mientras pasaban los días. Poco a poco, llenaban de inseguridades el interior de su corazón y su mente se volvía un caos total.

Únicamente por no ser de utilidad. Por sentirse como una humana. Estaba completamente perdida mental y emocionalmente como en su época de adolecente, y lo peor de todo es que aún no sabía cómo seguir con la situación que estaba viviendo.

— No pienses en eso.

— Nanami-chan, ¿estás despierta? — Se levantó del futón cuando escuchó la voz de Mizuki llamándole desde fuera de la habitación. —

— Si… Adelante.

— Con permiso. — Cuando alzó la vista pudo presenciar a su familiar con una bandeja llena de alimentos para un desayuno humano balanceado. — Espero que se encuentre bueno, lo hice con todo el amor posible.

— Muchas gracias Mizuki. — Se reincorporó para acomodar la bandeja a su lado y para su sorpresa, Mizuki había avanzado considerablemente desde la última vez que había probado algo hecho por él. — Está delicioso.

— Me alegra saber que te guste. — Respondió sentándose a su lado, mientras atrapaba entre sus manos un trozo de naranja. — Debes alimentarte correctamente para mejorar lo más pronto posible, Nanami-chan.

Ella le sonrió con amabilidad. Sus palabras le advirtieron que tenía que recuperarse pronto para así no preocupar además a su familia ni a sus amigos, quien se preocupaba plenamente por ella más en esa etapa con la cual mejoraba a paso lento, eso lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, ahora no solo era por ella, tenía alguien más por lo cual preocuparse, tenía a alguien que dependía considerablemente de su condición física. Tomoe por su parte, no había aparecido desde que recuperó la conciencia y habló con el pequeño ser celestial que posterior a su paga, se retiró del templo y de la pequeña tienda que poseía en el inframundo, antes de ello, había visitado por última vez a Nanami para desearle la mejor de las suertes dentro de los próximos meses, indicando además que su viaje era debido a que donde se encontraba hospedado ya no era un lugar seguro por el cual mantenerse, ya que se había relacionado a la Diosa de la tierra de alguna u otra manera, Nanami purificaba los espíritus, por lo que su existencia había cambiado por su causa y necesitaba ser cauteloso. Se sintió algo nostálgica al recordar al primer individuo que conocía su actual condición, aún era demasiado pronto para que las personas anexas a su familia, conocieran la causa de todos sus actuales y venideros problemas, es por eso que necesitaban ser cuidadosos al respecto antes de los tres meses, en el cual al menos ya solo quedaban dos, los demás solo sabían que Nanami se recuperaba, nada más. Ni siquiera podían ir a visitarla por temor a ser contagiada con algún virus del ambiente, Mikage y Tomoe habían tomado todas las precauciones.

Tomoe…

¿Por qué no había vuelto?

 **…**

Para él, las noches del templo eran parte fundamental para mantener su estabilidad emocional. No solía expresar sus sentimientos con respecto a los conflictos que vivía día a día, ni muchos menos frente a los demás, más bien por un tema de poca costumbre que desconfianza. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la suave brisa junto con la cortina nocturna que caía en el templo le daba la suficiente fuerza como para no necesitar ese tipo de experiencias. Era un hombre solitario y estaba acostumbrado a ello. Lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño momento a solas junto a una botella de sake como única compañera. Cuando acabó el alcohol, escuchó una puerta abrirse desde el otro lado, Nanami había salido de la habitación y lo observaba con tranquilidad, él a su vez solo desvió la mirada y dirigirla nuevamente hacia el suelo. No se encontraba ocultando su apariencia divina, por lo que sus orejas y sus colas se meneaban junto al viento, era débil ante esa imagen.

— No deberías salir en tu condición. — Respondió evitando sonar aletargado por el alcohol, ella solo se sentó a su lado, tapándose por una única manta de algodón grueso, regalo de los Dioses, seguramente. — ¿No me escuchaste?

— ¿Cuándo te he hecho caso alguna vez?

— Menos de lo que me gustaría. — Nuevamente, silencio. Nanami observaba como las almas pasaban a través del cielo buscando el descanso eterno, eran efímeras y casi translucidas. Una vez, había preguntado a Mizuk y a Tomoe si eran capaces de verlas, negaron su respuesta, mas Mikage mencionó que solo los Dioses eran capaces de presenciar el camino que generaban después de la media noche, en caso de que alguna se desviase del camino. Por lo que se sentía levemente desilusionada en que incluso en ese momento, Tomoe no fuese capaz de ver aquella imagen tan hermosa como triste. — ¿Por qué no has ido a verme?

— Tengo cosas que hacer, Nanami. — Respondió algo desanimado, Nanami por su parte sabía que algo ocultaba en su mirada. Lo abrazó desde su brazo derecho, cargando su cabeza en su hombro. — ¿Qué haces?

— No me mientas… No en este momento, Tomoe. Te necesito conmigo, no haciendo las necesidades del templo, que de eso se encargue Mizuki o Mikage.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo siendo que pasas todo el día durmiendo. — Se defendió, sin saber realmente de que. Nanami por su parte, lo observó con una mirada que casi destruye su corazón. Lucia dolida, demasiado para soportarlo o saber que había sido por su causa. —

— No me digas eso cuando lo único que necesito es que me contengas. Para mí no es fácil todo esto, Tomoe. Desperté sabiendo que cargaba a una criatura en mi vientre, y lo único que haces es evitarme. ¿Acaso no estás feliz? ¿Acaso crees que todo lo que pienso es en flores y dulces? Por los dioses… ¡Estoy aterrada y solo necesito que estés a mi lado! — Vociferó con una voz fragmentada, había explotado y liberando todos sus pensamientos en una sola frase que lo único que generó fuese que sus lágrimas cayesen sin detenerse, Tomoe, actuando por instinto, la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aire. —

— Yo también, estoy aterrado… No sé qué decir ni cómo actuar con todo esto… Perdón. — Afirmó con fuerza, no la estaba evitando a ella, estaba evitando este momento, Tomoe no era para nada bueno cuando una situación lo superaba emocionalmente. Un niño, un cachorro de él y Nanami era algo por lo que ocasionalmente había soñado. Pero hace años parecía ser algo totalmente imposible, hasta hace unos días… Necesitaba acostumbrarse a la situación, pero no quería dejar a su esposa sobrellevándolo todo por si sola. Había fallado totalmente. —

— Entonces… ¿Estás feliz? — Le preguntó con dulzura su amada esposa, él la observó por unos segundos, tomando su mejilla con una de sus manos. Juntó su frente con la de ella en un símbolo de intimidad. —

— Totalmente.

* * *

 _No han pasado 84 años, solo 1_

 _Actualicé netamente porque no me gusta dejar fanfics inconclusos y esta historia, junto a Nanami, las quise mucho como para dejarla así. Hay cosas que he olvidado casi totalmente, como los nombres de ciertos personajes o algunas ideas que tenia inicialmente, pero no creo que influya mucho en la trama._

 _Como mencioné el año pasado, esta historia está concluida, pero por pedazos y no haré un esfuerzo en desarrollar cosas como antes, así que los capítulos serán cortos y algo precisos con respecto a lo que podría decir. No podría ser la mejor forma de desarrollar una historia, pero prefiero eso a no terminarla jamás._

 _Si existe gente en el fandom aun, pues espero que disfruten esto._


	6. VI: Miko

**VI: Miko**

* * *

Nanami luego de unas cuantas semanas, podía levantarse durante una hora sin sufrir alteraciones en su estado, estaba mejorando cada vez más, ya no tenía recaídas y su fuerza había vuelto a ser la de antes, su familia se sentía mucho más aliviada. Por lo que Mikage y Tomoe le permitían ejercer ciertas labores sencillas para así comenzar a estimular su poder divino, si la sobreprotegían demasiado, podría ser contraproducente. El ambiente comenzaba a purificarse con esa característica sensación de serenidad que solo Nanami podía conseguir, por lo que sabían además que el pequeño cachorro que llevaba en su vientre ya no necesitaba agotar tanto de su poder para estabilizarse.

Sin embargo, luego de unos días comenzó a vomitar recurrentemente durante las tardes, inicialmente todos se habían asustado pensando que tal vez, estaba decayendo nuevamente. Mas Mikage había afirmado que seguramente eran los síntomas del segundo mes, a lo que Nanami le dio la razón aludiendo que se sentía mal de una manera totalmente distinta. No solo sentía nauseas, sino que además comenzaba a tener una ligera sensibilidad en el pecho y un cansancio que no tenía una causa definida.

Tomoe por lo tanto, tomó una decisión importante, sin preguntarle nada a Nanami, salieron del templo a una dirección desconocida para la chica.

— ¿Dónde me estas llevando?

— Iremos a visitar a alguien.

Sonrió cálidamente para darle un poco de seguridad. Su mano era segura pero suave, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le trataba tan gentilmente, pensaba Nanami. No preguntó más y dejó que le guiara a donde quería llevarle, seguramente podría ser que solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con ella. Se dirigieron a una cascada que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del límite del inframundo, totalmente oculta a los ojos humanos. Cuando entraron a esta, tomando cuidado de no mojarse. Pudieron observar que había un templo inmenso del cual un montón de lámparas de luces flotaban en el aire de varios colores… Parecía un sueño, la imagen en si era como un sueño.

— ¿Quién vive aquí? — Preguntó la diosa emocionada —

— Ya lo verás. — Le guio hacia la entrada en donde dos perros guardianes se encontraban a cada lado de las puertas. No se inmutaron por su presencia. — He venido a ver a Miko-san. Mi nombre es Tomoe. — Afirmó el zorro autoritario haciendo que ambos animales se movieron a su voluntad con pausa y elegancia. —

— Nuestra señora está esperando, Tomoe-dono. Por favor síganos. — Afirmaron mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia los pasillos amplios pasillos de mármol, llegando hasta una habitación de espera. Ambos caninos dieron una ligera reverencia y posteriormente, cerraron la puerta. Nanami veía todo con asombro, el lugar era indudablemente hogar de alguien importante. —

— Tomoe~ ¿Quién es Miko-san? — Preguntó Nanami curiosa, no le había dicho absolutamente nada aun y se sentía un poco confundida. —

— Es una sacerdotisa y la principal encargada del desarrollo de embarazo de los canes espirituales. En pocas palabras. Es una pediatra demoniaca.

— V-Vaya, debe ser muy importante. — Respondió intimidada. —

— Lo es. Fue ella quien ayudo a mi ascendiente a darme a luz.

— ¡¿T-Tan vieja es!?

— ¿¡A quien estas llamando vieja!? — Una figura de humo dorado comenzó a presentarse hacia la pareja con rapidez, dando la forma de una mujer increíblemente atractiva. De estatura mucho más alta que el mismo Tomoe, piernas largas y contorneadas que se dejaban ver en un kimono blanco y azul semi abierto, un pecho voluptuoso y un cabello dorado que parecía desaparecer en trasparencia con la luz. Sus orejas puntiagudas tenían un toque albino en el final y una gran cantidad de colas se movían elegantemente a su alrededor. Era tétricamente hermosa. Nanami estaba intimidada. — Vaya, nunca esperaba volver a verte, cachorro~

— Créeme que yo tampoco, Miko. — Sonaban muy íntimos para la chica quien se había ocultado por inercia detrás de su familiar, ella le cohibía de sobremanera no solo por su apariencia, se sentía poderosa, mucho más que ella incluso siento una diosa, y no podía evitar pensar que ambos sonaban extrañamente cercanos. Su pecho comenzó a doler como hace varios años atrás. —

— ¿Y cuál es la razón de tu visita? Creí haberte dicho que jamás volvieses acá una vez que pudiste crear fuego por ti mismo.

— La chica que se oculta a mi espalda - Nanami se asomó tímidamente -

— H-Hola… Mi nombre es Nana-Ighhhh!

— ¡Pero que piel tan tersa, un cabello sedoso, esos ojos son divinos y tu olor es tan exquisitooo! ¿Eres pariente de Inari-sama? — Le estaba manoseando sin vergüenza por todas partes de su cuerpo esperando encontrar la marca que acreditaba ser parte de los entes del Dios que mencionaba, mas no llegó más allá de sus brazos y torso cuando Tomoe la alejo de ella con un tirón, evitando en si hacerlo con fuerza para no dañar su condición. —

— Miko, deja eso. Es molesto que trates de atacar a MI mujer. — Enfatizó —

— Ahhhh… Que egoísta eres. De cualquier forma, bienvenida al templo de la luz, Nanami. Disculpa si me emocioné más de lo debido, hace mucho que no veía a alguien como tú. ¿Quieres conocer tu estado de embarazo no es así?

— S-Si… — Respondió luego de recomponerse. —

— Pues sígueme, Tomoe esperara en la sala de estar.

Nanami lo observó por inercia, alarmada de que intentara hacer algo más que le incomodase en una habitación cerrada. Aun si conocía a su jefe principal, le tenía algo de miedo. Tomoe le guiñó un ojo en modo de que confiase en ella. La chica en si estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que conocía a una pediatra y mucho menos esperaba encontrarse a una con relación a entes espirituales, mas confió en que Tomoe no la llevaría ante cualquier persona, por lo que sin pensárselo mas, entró a la habitación que Miko se había dirigido. La habitación no era muy diferente a los colores del templo, tenía un olor refrescante y delicioso que le recordaba un poco a la canela mezclada con otros más suaves, había un montón de artilugios encima de una mesa lejana que no entendía para que servirían, una mesa en el centro con varios cojines alrededor y un espejo gigante reflectaba todo lo que entraba a la habitación.

— Siéntete cómoda, pequeña, comenzaré a analizar tu cuerpo para ver cómo te encuentras.

— S-Si.

 **…**

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Nanami había entrado con Miko a una habitación aparte en la que Tomoe se encontraba. No había nada más que hacer que esperar hasta que Nanami saliese de esta. Estaba sentado en la habitación central mientras disfrutaba del destructivo olor a nicotina que hacía mucho no aspiraba. Era imposible para él fumar ahora, menos con la condición de Nanami, por lo que aprovechó el momento en que Miko no lo observara, la mujer se volvería una furia si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— Ahh… Que aburrido.

— ¡Tomoe-kun! — Escuchó su nombre provenir desde el cielo, por lo que por inercia se volteó para ver quién era quien llamaba a su nombre. —

— ¿Ah? — Una serpiente gigante se vislumbró a los lejos del cielo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo acá esa serpiente entrometida? Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Una vez cayó en el pasto del jardín, se dirigió hacia el con una mueca enfurecido. —

— ¡¿Cómo osas traer a Nanami-chan a este lugar sin siquiera consultármelo?!

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - Suspiró resignado -

— ¡Porque es mi ama y debo estar al corriente de cualquier situación que se relacione con Nanami-chan, imbécil!

— Piensa lo que quieras, pero ella sigue siendo mi mujer y tu una simple mascota.

— Ya dejen de pelear, no son los únicos que esperan ser atendidos.

— ¡Nanami-chan! — Miko y Nanami aparecieron en la habitación un tanto fastidiadas por los gritos de ambos. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a ver a la sacerdotisa? — Cuestionó Mizuki un tanto preocupado por su condición, si no hubiese sido por Mikage, se hubiese perdido su primera revisión. —

— Ni siquiera yo lo sabía Mizuki, de cualquier forma ya estoy bien — Sonrió animada — Solo era una pequeña observación.

— La chica está bien, está en su sexta semana así que tendrán que vigilarla muy bien. Esto es importante así que escuchen atentamente mis instrucciones, par de animales.

— Sí. — Respondieron al unísono, no querían discutir con una mujer como ella, Tomoe aún más conocía la poca paciencia que tenía Miko cuando algo la cuestionaba. Nanami por su lado se sentó junto a él mientras tomaba asiento. —

— Nanami, ¿sabes algo sobre el periodo de gestación y crianza de los canes espirituales?

— N-No… Realmente me relaciono poco con los demonios, y es mi primer embarazo.

— Bien. No es tan diferente como el de los seres humanos en la base. Primero que nada el periodo de gestación es de seis meses como máximo y no tendrás una panza más grande que la de una mujer humana de seis meses como tal.

— ¿P-Por qué tan poco tiempo? — Preguntó confundida —

— Porque el kistune crece rápido mi niña. Su proceso neurológico, sus cadenas nerviosas y sus órganos vitales son lo primero que se desarrolla. Es por eso que los primeros tres meses es indispensable en que estés estable emocionalmente y sana físicamente, para que corras ningún peligro ni tampoco el cachorro. O si no él hará lo posible por sobrevivir y comenzará a robar parte de tu poder espiritual. ¿Me entiendes?

— S-Si — Se le veía muy atenta a cada palabra de Miko, Tomoe estaba seguro que entendía la mitad de lo que decía, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que era —

— Luego de los primeros meses hay una maduración correspondiente de sus órganos, con excepción de sus pulmones y su corazón, pero se caracteriza en que es bastante estable, así que no tendrás mayores complicaciones. Al quinto mes comienza la etapa de preparación de la labor de parto.

— ¿Necesitaré algo preparado?

— Para nada, de eso me encargo yo. Es normal que estés nerviosa, no te preocupes — Le palmeo la cabeza — Primero veamos cómo va creciendo en la primera etapa. Si yo estoy a tu cuidado da por hecho que te encontraras bien en todo el proceso. Pero necesito que te alimentes bien los 3 meses. Tomoe, ¿tú te encargas de la comida de Nanami, no es así?

— Sí.

— Deja de coma más carbohidratos de lo normal hasta fin de mes, está con muy bajo peso y eso influye en que no tiene reservas de energía con todo lo que el cachorro le tiende a gastar. También agrega un poco más de lácteos en su dieta ya que lo primero que pasa al primer mes es una falta de calcio considerable y Nanami no lo recompuso, en especial con una cría que crece de forma acelerada. Puedes comer azucares de vez en cuando pero no te sobrepases, ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí! Ahhhh, podré comer muchas cosas deliciosas — Respondió feliz con la dieta que tendría que seguir. —

— Siempre hay problemas de desnutrición en estos casos, que tengas un par de kilos más mientras sigas una dieta balanceada no habrá problema. Solo un PAR de kilos, ¿entendido? — Cuestionó autoritaria, Nanami retrocedió un poco temerosa. —

— S-Si…

— Creo que mientras sepas eso por ahora no habrá problema, ven a verme la próxima semana a esta misma hora, si no puedes venir, me avisas y voy yo ¿sí?

— Gracias, Miko-san.

— Espero que todo se desarrolle bien pequeña, felicidades a los dos, será un cachorro muy bien querido. — Mencionó mientras observaba como también su familiar tomaba notas con todo lo que decía, Nanami le devolvió la sonrisa, complacida. — Definitivamente muy querido.


	7. VII: Inestable

**VII: Inestable**

* * *

— Nanami, recuerda que tienes que tomarte por completo el suplemento que te di hace unas horas, no lo dejes encima de los muebles como ayer.

— Es demasiado asqueroso… — Comentó frustrada mientras se tomaba de un viaje aquel liquido de dudosa procedencia, mientras hacia una expresión de notorio disgusto. — ¿No podría por lo menos agregarle un saborizante la próxima vez?

— No creo que sea prudente, sabes que es para que no te debilites por tu condición, ya estás en la novena semana y es importante que te mantengas estable. No quiero que vuelvas a enfermar como hace un mes atrás. — Rozó con dulzura su rostro con una de sus garras, ciertamente estaba preocupado por la salud de la diosa, Miko había sido bastante clara con el tema y si volvía a decaer, sería responsabilidad completa de él, tenía que tomar las medidas necesarias, aun cuando sabía que lo que le entregaba no tenía buen sabor — Te hare una tarta de manzana para que se te vaya el mal sabor, ¿está bien?

— Si...

— Ve a descansar en el kotatsu, ya has estado varias horas de pie.

Durante el tiempo en que su familia estaba cuidando y tomando las medidas necesarias para su total recuperación, habían mantenido su estado en secreto entre todas las personas. Mas por petición de Tomoe que de Nanami, mencionando que al momento de que Nanami cumpliese el tercer mes, le permitiría a la diosa que se lo contase a sus amigos íntimos. Las energías positivas eran de suma importancia para un desarrollo de embarazo adecuado, y no quería que nadie le entregase malas energías al momento de entregar la noticia ni mucho menos, cuando el embarazo de su amada ya había iniciado de pésima manera. Tomoe estaba preocupado en que su condición se mantuviese estable, algo le decía que el peligro se mantenía constante, aun cuando Mizuki le decía que simplemente era un pesimista. El día de mañana se cumpliría oficialmente el tercer mes de embarazo de su amada, por lo que Nanami había invitado a Ami y Himemiko al templo para contar la noticia tan esperada que ellas aun no conocían, dado que Mizuki se había encargado de anunciar que su maestra solo había tenido una recaída en el tiempo que se habia encontrado inconsciente, y por lo tanto necesitaba una exigente recuperación, fue una mentira a medias. Solo esperaba que la chica no se moviese tanto.

 **…**

— ¡Nanami-chan, estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo! — Anunció Ami con la intención de abrazar con fuerzas a su amiga, siendo detenida inmediatamente por Mizuki. Esta a su vez, lo observó confundida. —

— Nanami-chan aún está recuperándose, sea más cuidadosa Nekota-san.

— Ten cuidado Ami, ¿no querrás llevar a Nanami a la cama otra vez? Cuestiono Himemiko con algo de comprensión en su voz. —

— ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento tanto!

— No te preocupes. — Respondió la chica. ¿Vamos al salón? Tomoe horneo un pie de limón. —

— ¡Sí!

Comenzaron a conversar sobre sus vidas una vez se habían sentado, Mikage les había dado espacio dirigiéndose hacia el templo, mientras Mizuki las atendía con educación, quería estar ahí cuando les contase a sus amigas sobre su condición y ver sus rostros de sorpresa. Ami comentaba lo triste que se sentía al respecto de Kurama quien había iniciado una gira durante varios meses por todo el país, por lo que se había sentido relativamente sola durante un tempo, mientras que Himemiko anunciaba lo feliz que se había sentido con respecto a su luna de miel junto a Kotaro. Una vez habían pasado ya las horas, Nanami les pidió su atención.

— La verdad estaba tan asustada, Nanami-chan. Pensaba que te había afectado alguna enfermedad de dioses o algo así. Espero que estés mejorando…

— Lo estoy Ami, me cuidan bastante en el templo. — Respondió feliz, ciertamente le habían entregado una enorme cantidad de amor en todo este tiempo. Himemiko por su parte rio entre dientes. —

— Sí, no lo niego…

— ¿Himemiko-san?

— Te sientes algo diferente Nanami, dime… ¿Es esa la razón por la que decaíste hace algunos meses atrás? — Nanami la observó con suspicacia, Himemiko se habia dado cuenta, seguramente desde la entrada cuando vio su espléndida sonrisa al momento de mirar su vientre. —

— Sí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes Nanami-chan? — Ami no era un ser espiritual ni tampoco un hanyu, por lo cual ella seguramente no se había percatado de la inminente diferencia energética que Nanami se encontraba liberando. —

— Pues verás, lo que yo tuve fue una decaída energética. Es por eso que no he podido hacerme cargo de las labores del templo.

— Ya veo.

— Suele suceder cuando los entes divinos les están arrebatando la energía. Ami-san. — Afirmó Himemiko, tratando de evitar la emoción que le ocasionaba la situación. —

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién podría haberte robado la energía, Nanami-chan?

— Pues puede ser una criatura de gran poder cuyo único fin es alimentarse hasta saciarse. Anunció la princesa mientras se levantaba aparentando ser un espectro de gran porte, ocasionando un chillido por parte de Ami. Nanami rio por la dramatización. — O puede ser algo no tan feo y más cercano a Nanami.

— ¡Ya veo! Entonces que fue… — Ami no pudo terminar su pregunta, Nanami había liberado su camuflaje que ocultaba sus colas y sus orejas, dando ese aspecto casi mágico que pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de presenciar. Mientras la chica levanta parcialmente su sweater mostrando un leve abultamiento en el vientre, no tan grande, pero lo suficiente notorio para que ambas chicas, en especial Ami, conociesen la noticia. Nanami sin embargo, no se esperó que ambas gritasen con fuerza, asustando levemente a Mizuki que se encargaba de servir el té. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste antes!?

— Tenía que descansar, Ami, por favor no me aprietes tanto…

— Esto tiene que ser celebrado con muchos fuegos artificiales. Afirmó Himemiko mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se liberaban en sus ojos. —

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchas luces, muchas personas!

— Definitivamente eso no sucederá. — Respondió Tomoe mientras levantaba a Nanami del suelo y dejaba los platos de pie de limón en cada lugar. — Nanami necesita descansar, la amenaza que decaiga nuevamente es elevada, y no sería sensato que más personas, además de ustedes, se enterasen que una Diosa bajo la custodia de Inari vaya a tener una cría divina. Sean prudentes y no se lo cuenten a nadie más que a los idiotas que tienen de pareja. Que será obvio que sucederá.

— Si… — Respondieron desganadas, Nanami las observó con compasión. —

— Una vez que mejore, ¿les parece si hacemos una pequeña reunión?

— ¡Sí!

Amaba a sus amigas, definitivamente ellas no tenían malas intenciones, pero tenía que ser consecuente en que no era el momento ideal para celebrar de manera tan masiva, la llegada de un cachorro por parte de una Diosa y un kitsune… Definitivamente era algo con lo que muchos les encantarían poseer. No sabía si había sido el recuerdo de la situación, o la emoción del momento junto a sus amigas, que comenzó a marearse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez sus amigas se habían retirado y ya todos en el templo se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones, había asaltado el refrigerador en plena medianoche mientras Tomoe no observaba. Aun cuando se le había sido prohibido comer luego de la cena para que no aumentase tanto de peso, no podía evitarlo, su condición le pedía a gritos comida extra aun cuando se suponía que eso era una falsa, que el embarazo no implicaba comer de más, para ella no lo parecía en nada. Al pasar por el porche del templo se encontró con Mikage, quien se encontraba bebiendo mientras observaba algo en la oscuridad, dejándola desconcertada puesto que esa noche no había luna que brillara en el cielo nocturno. Se acercó a él con un pedazo de pie de limón que había sobrado. Este a su vez, la observó divertido.

— Vaya, encontramos un dios con apetito voraz esta noche.

— No puedo evitarlo, estoy segura que nunca se me quitaran mis hábitos humanos — Su comentario le causo risa al antiguo dios de la tierra. Era verdad, incluso cuando se había vuelto un kitsune, seguía asaltando el refrigerador. — Pero más importante, ¿qué haces bebiendo esta noche, Mikage-san?

— Pensaba que era una linda noche para beber, ¿no lo crees?

— No lo sé…. — Su voz sonaba sospechosa, lo observó inquisidora. — Pareces preocupado por algo.

— Vaya, eso fue directo… — Se sorprendió, a lo que Nanami no sabía si había sido descortés por el comentario. —

— Ahh lo siento, no quise importunarlo - Apresuró avergonzada -

— No me inoportunas para nada Nanami-san, sin embargo, tienes razón. Hay algo que me preocupa. — Su particular sonrisa se desvaneció, mostrando un semblante serio y con algo de tristeza, continuo. —

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — Mikage rio —

— Pues no, ya que estoy preocupado por ti.

— ¿Eh? - Su respuesta le tomo por sorpresa - ¿Mikage-san, acaso estás preocupado por mi embarazo? ¿No estás feliz? — Preguntó preocupada, ciertamente todos los integrantes del templo respondieron con una felicidad impresionante cuando les había dicho ya hace varias semanas, pero recordaba que Mikage en ese momento solo se limitó a observar con una ligera sonrisa, no lo suficientemente feliz. —

— Para nada linda, estoy maravillado. — Le palmeo su cabeza con una dulce sonrisa — Es solo que me preocupas mucho. No debería decirlo, pero creo que al ser una mujer adulta, es bueno que sepas y asumas la realidad en la que te encuentras.

— Está bien lo que quieras decirme, Mikage-san.

— Nanami-san, aun cuando tu condición es una maravillosa noticia para todos y para mí, puesto que te siento más como una hija. Me preocupa mucho tu salud. Un dios es un ser que existe para el bienestar y el equilibrio natural de los seres vivientes, no solo los humanos. Muchos seres de diferente naturaleza y condiciones requieren de un dios que los guie en su camino. Su poder y habilidad también es proporcional a la fe en que estas mismas personas interceptan en él. Porque parte de la energía divina que reside en cada ser de este mundo, está siendo entregada para este guía. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Si… Es lo mismo que me dijo Inari-san antes de entregarme el espíritu del kitsune que sacrificó para mi felicidad. — Recordó con nostalgia, aun podía sentir que hablaba en su interior cuando se encontraba preocupada. —

— Ahora sabes, que los youkais son seres espirituales independientes, ellos no necesitan ninguna razón de existir y sus poderes son proporcionales a sus ancestros, no a la credibilidad que los demás imponen en ellos. Por esta misma razón es que muchos pierden el camino...

— Lo sé…

Como Akura y Tomoe en sus jóvenes días, pensó internamente. Mas Mikage no pudo seguir hablando, Nanami comenzó a desvanecerse, como si estuviese siendo absorbida desde otro mundo, se apoyó contra los pilares del porche inútilmente, puesto que la sensación no era por su equilibrio, sino que era su energía, siendo arrebatada por su pequeña criatura, lo sabía, y temía que eso significase que no estaba recibiendo suficientes nutrientes. Mikage preocupado, comenzó a llamarla, mas lo único que consiguió fue que la pobre chica vomitase, rojo, grandes cantidades de sangre salían de los labios de Nanami. Mikage llamó a Tomoe y a Miko mientras hacia lo posible por estabilizarla con su energía. La chica se desvaneció cuando la conocida voz de su amado se acercó a ella. Extrañamente, de alguna manera aun podía escuchar los últimos pensamientos de Mikage, y eso fue lo que más le aterró. Su estómago pulsó, como si compartiese su emoción.

 _Pero esta mezcla es peligrosa e inestable. Hay una gran probabilidad de que esta criatura se lleve una cantidad de energía divina significativa de ti durante el parto, y eso será peligroso para tu salud. Sin ignorar que un semi dios con habilidades de un kitsune será un contenedor de poder demasiado tentador. Temo mucho de que cuando llegue el día en que tu cachorro nazca, esta energía se inestabilice tanto que solo uno de ustedes podrá sobrevivir._


	8. VIII: Vencedor

**VIII: Vencedor**

* * *

 _''_ _Incluso si decaigo no te preocupes, porque saldremos de esto, cueste lo que cueste, más que mal vengo de una fuerte familia de mujeres. Pero Tomoe, sonríe para mí, solo eso te pido. Eres mi más grande apoyo. ''_

La promesa que Nanami le había hecho durante los primeros días de conocer la noticia que la mantenía delicada, ahora parecía un lejano recuerdo en los pensamientos de Tomoe, pensaba mientras fumaba durante la noche en el porche, pensando, esperando que su amada mujer despertase de su descanso.

El cuarto mes de embarazo se había cumplido durante un día despejado y radiante en plena época de otoño, nadie en el templo estaba feliz. Nanami no había despertado desde la recaída que había sufrido hace ya un mes exacto, y Miko solo pedía paciencia a quienes conocían el estado de la chica y pedían explicaciones que por el momento, no podía entregárselas.

 _''_ _Era una posibilidad que esto ocurriese_. '' Había dicho una vez que la había analizado ya hace varios días atrás. Miko era la única que se encontraba durante todas horas en el interior de la habitación de Nanami, que había sido preparada con telas y esencias alrededor para estabilizar su estado, daba la impresión de una pequeña crisálida de seda cada vez que la observaban desde fuera de la habitación. Un pequeño capullo en el cual sentían que su maestra moría poco a poco, junto con la vida del templo Mikage.

Nadie sabía cómo manejar la situación, el ambiente del templo se sentía asfixiante, apenas y se podía observar algo de miasma producido por la inestabilidad de la energía de la diosa de la tierra. Mikage hacia lo posible por limpiar el ambiente para que los creyentes de los pies de la montaña no se asustaran por el drástico cambio que el templo estaba sufriendo. Ya ni siquiera los visitantes podían mantenerse por más de cinco minutos en el templo secundario. No sabían que más hacer, pero dejaron las labores profesionales de lado, ahora estaban preocupados por Nanami y la pequeña criatura que hacia lo posible y lo imposible por mantenerse con vida, que más que mal, era por eso que la chica había colapsado.

— ¿La energía de la luna no serviría? Fue eso lo que la antigua criatura utilizó para darle más energías a Nanami-chan durante el primer mes. — Preguntó Mizuki mientras refrescaba el cuerpo de la chica con paños húmedos, ella lo miró desilusionada. —

— Eso no será posible, suele funcionar cuando sucede una desarmonía de sistema, no cuando el cachorro está luchando por vivir. Acá no hay una alteración, sino que la energía que tiene Nanami no es suficiente para mantener con vida a ambos, y eso además ocasionaba que la membrana se desprenda, es por eso que es importante que Nanami se mantenga casi sin moverse, su cuerpo entró en estado de suspensión por el bien de ambos.

— E-eso significa… — Mizuki comenzó a asustarse, temía por la integridad de su maestra y de su hijo, eso no se lo había dicho a Tomoe durante la última revisión. —

— No temas Mizuki, significa que solo queda esperar. Las mujeres son fuertes, todas las especies les cuesta en mayor o menor medida traer una nueva vida. No se lo digas a Tomoe.

— Si… Respondió con un mínimo de esperanza en su corazón. Confiaba en las palabras de Miko. —

— Además, se los dije desde el inicio. Mientras yo esté aquí, ambos estarán a salvo.

— Sí.

Durante los próximos días, Mizuki mantenía al tanto sobre la situación de su maestra a Himemiko y a Ami, quienes tampoco podían hacer mucho sobre cómo ayudar a su querida amiga. La condición de una diosa embarazada era algo tan particular que nadie tenía conocimientos al respecto sobre cómo actuar, salvo Miko. Ella había sido una antigua nodriza de los canes espirituales a cuidado de Inari, por lo tanto, tenía relación directa de cómo tratar entes divinos en estado de embarazo. Solo ella, podía ayudar a la diosa de la tierra.

Sin embargo, las personas que conocían a Nanami, y conocían su determinación, estaban de alguna manera, seguras y esperanzadas de que la chica podría mejorar en algún momento, confiaban en escuchar nuevamente su sonrisa y su sonrisa radiante que hacía creer hasta en lo imposible.

Porque era Nanami, porque era la chica más dulce que nadie hubiese conocido jamás, y porque definitivamente era demasiado terca como para que algo como un embarazo le hiciese perder la batalla.

Definitivamente, creían en ella. Necesitaban creer en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante una noche de fuertes lluvias, mientras Mikage se había dirigido hacia el templo de Ookuninushi para atender las responsabilidades de los Dioses en representación del templo, Nanami despertó. Débil, casi anémica debido al prolongado tiempo que se había mantenido inconsciente sin poder alimentarse correctamente. Mas lo primero que hizo al ver a sus familiares fue sonreírles con su dulce mirada. Miko se había retirado durante unos momentos dado que el estado parecía estabilizarse nuevamente, más se quedó en el templo junto a sus ayudantes en caso de que la salud de Nanami volviese a caer.

Mientras los días pasaban, volvía a tomar su característico color. Sin embargo, no hablaba más lo de necesario y parecía perdida en el espacio tiempo. Incluso Mamoru, quien se había mantenido como un mono pequeño durante todo el tiempo debido a que el poder divino de Nanami decaía constantemente, se mantenía en silencio o durmiendo al lado de su maestra.

— Tomoe…

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres más té?

Sugirió su familiar mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, había estado durante todo el día en el interior de la habitación sin nada más que acompañar a su amada, pero fue detenido por la frágil mano de la joven diosa. La observó por un par de minutos, si no fuese porque se aferraba con convicción ante la promesa que le había hecho a la chica hace bastante tiempo atrás, perdería la cabeza. Su querida mujer, con quien había sufrido altos y bajos durante más de mil años, con quien mantenía los más dulces y crueles recuerdos, estaba agonizando por un sueño difícil de seguir. Se notaba en su mirada… Por un segundo paso rápidamente la imagen de la chica cuando la vio en aquella cabaña hace años atrás, cuando él no tenía arraigado sus sentimientos en su corazón y no conocía lo que significaba amar a alguien hasta sentirse morir… Tiempo en que su íntimo y querido hermano cometió además, una estupidez con su amante. Dejó que sus recuerdos se volviesen espejismos en su cabeza. No tenía necesidad de recordar aquella ocasión en este momento. Nanami viviría… Ella lo había prometido, y el por lo tanto tenía que mantenerse firme y sonreír por ella.

— ¿Quieres que me acueste a tu lado? Pareces tener frio — Sugirió suavemente mientras se abría paso entre las mantas y se acurrucaba a su lado. Estaba temblando más de lo normal. — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— … Si — Su voz estaba fragmentada ante el llanto contenido. — Todo está mal… Lo siento Tomoe. Tengo miedo — Susurró angustiada, temiendo que alguien escuchase sus palabras fuera de la habitación. — Tengo mucho miedo de todo esto…. ¿Qué pasa si no lo consigo? ¿Qué pasa si no lo consigue mi pequeña? A Tomoe casi se le rompió el corazón escucharla decir esas palabras, Nanami estaba cansada, demasiado que pensaba que no lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, él la abrazó mientras besaba sus húmedos parpados, dándole al menos, un poco de tranquilidad a sus pensamientos. La entendía tanto, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. —

— Está bien, yo estoy aquí. Lo dijiste la otra vez, ¿no? Serás tan fuerte como tu familia. Creo en tus palabras. Así que descansa tus penas en mí — Respondió con dulzura — ¿Esta bien?

— S-Si…

— Ahora duerme, no necesitas pensar en nada, salvo tal vez en una cosa. — Respondió con algo de diversión en sus palabras, Nanami lo miró confundida. —

— ¿Qué?

— Miko dijo que era un niño. — Las lágrimas de Nanami se sentían diferentes cuando vio como inundaban sus ojos, carraspeo suavemente. —

— Me ganaste. — Sonrió, Tomoe, divertido. Besó esta vez la coronilla de su cabeza. —

— Así es, yo gané.


	9. IX: Amistades que valen la pena

**IX: Amistades que valen la pena**

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un familiar me prohíbe la visita de su diosa? Cuestionó la mujer conocida como la diosa viviente de Kyoto, Hiiragi Kayako. Quien había ido a visitar a Nanami posterior a su ausencia en representación como parte del templo Mikage durante la última reunión de Dioses, ya hace varios días atrás. —

— Si, Kayako-san. No quiero ser grosero, pero Nanami-chan no puede ver a nadie que no sea la sacerdotisa del templo de la luz. — Afirmó Mizuki un poco intimidado por la postura de la chica, quien parecía que en cualquier momento lo pasaba por encima y entraba sin miramientos. —

— Pues tú no me denegaras el paso. — Enfatizó autoritaria, se estaba cansando de la negligencia que Mizuki se empecinaba en mantener. —

— Pues yo sí. — Afirmó Tomoe, sumamente molesto por la presencia de Kayako. Ella a su vez, se sintió temerosa. —

— Z-Zorro…

— Nanami apenas puede mantenerse consiente en este momento. Por lo que necesito que entienda que mi señora no puede atender a ninguna persona durante su recuperación. — Respondió lo más educadamente posible, sin embargo, Kayako sabía que eso era una fachada. El solo quería sacarla a patadas del templo. —

— Esto no es propio de tu diosa, ¿qué se supone que está pasando? Vine hasta acá porque me comentaron que la esencia de Nanami se está diluyendo, cuando llegue hasta acá me di cuenta que no se me permite ver su futuro, si al menos no me van a dejar entrar a visitarla para conocer su estado, mínimo pueden explicarme qué demonios le sucede. —Afirmó arrogante, ocultando en vano su notoria preocupación, desde que su futuro estaba bloqueado desde Kyoto pensó que quizás solo era parte de un cambio del destino, más cuando llegó hacia el hogar de Nanami y aun no podía visualizar nada, no pensó mucho en subir las escaleras para verla, exigiendo una explicación ante el impropio estado de la chica. Tomoe suspiró, cansado. Kayako pensó que eso tampoco era común. —

— Está bien, te llevaré hacia donde está Nanami, si es su deseo, diosa viviente.

— ¿T-Tomoe-kun? — Mizuki estaba confundido, ni siquiera le había permitido a él entrar a la habitación de Nanami para conocer su estado. —

— Está bien, será más fácil que lo vea con sus propios ojos, además es una diosa. No le hará daño su cercanía. —Ese comentario dejo descolocada a la Kayako. — Sígueme.

El templo principal aun cuando no era una mansión como la suya, era bastante espaciosa y con una inmensa pureza en su ambiente, aun cuando Nanami estuviese delicada. Pequeñas esencias de vida se desbordaban desde un punto principal donde la dirigía el familiar albino, como si estuviesen siendo enmarañadas con sumo cuidado y preocupación, era la esencia de la vida misma que solo hacía sentir a Kayako un poco pequeña con lo que la chica pudiese llegar a crear, estaba algo celosa, pero confundida al mismo tiempo. Nanami estaba ahí y desprendía vida constantemente, literalmente… ¿Entonces por qué la veía agonizando? Se detuvo cuando el familiar cesó el paso en la habitación de la chica, llevaba una fuerte carga energética.

— Espérame aquí. Mencionó antes de ingresar a la habitación, Kayako afirmó con la cabeza. —

Entró a la habitación con una sutileza particular que llamó la atención de Kayako, mas no consiguió ver nada dentro de este. El aire que se desbordaba de las esquinas tenía un olor a incienso y flores frescas… No características de Nanami, probablemente alguien más estaba en ella. Luego de unos minutos, Tomoe volvió a salir un poco más tranquilo.

— Entra. — Antes de abrir la puerta la mano del kitsune le aprisionó con determinación y algo de fuerza. — Ni se te ocurra elevar la voz o sacar esa mierda de personalidad. — Sus ojos mostraban una ira desbordada… No… Más que ira era miedo, un profundo miedo de que la persona dentro fuese herido —

— No vine a pelear, familiar zorro.

Y sin explicar nada más, entró. Lo que vio fue un espectáculo visual y sensitivo que si no hubiese venido con su fortaleza impenetrable de emociones, hubiese llorado. Pequeñas partículas de vida volaban grácilmente dentro de la habitación que se apreciaban con mucha más facilidad… Junto con unas luces que volaban aleatoriamente dando una sensación de ensueño. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una sacerdotisa que si bien no conocía, podía saber fácilmente de quien se trataba con su sola presencia. La señora de los perros, y devota cuidadora de los cachorros del infierno, Miko-sama. La observaba con cautela mientras fumaba un tabaco que ocasionaba ese olor nostálgico en el aire, seguramente algún tipo de medicina. Se encontraba recostada de lado en un futón donde una figura débil se asomaba en posición fetal en su regazo. Una vez la identificó como la chica que había ido a ver, se acercó con pausa y cuidado mientras evitaba todo lo posible las telas alrededor del futón que volaban en un extraño intento de crear un nido.

— N-Nanami…. — Mencionó con suavidad, la chica apenas había reaccionado. —

— … ¿Kayako? — Se incorporó lentamente mientras identificaba la voz que la llamaba. Su cuerpo estaba tan delgado que la clavícula se marcaba más de lo que anteriormente lo pudo hacer su cuerpo. Un rostro cansado y su energía parecía estar siendo absorbida por algo. Kayako la observó preocupada, ahora entendía todo. —

— Nanami… Tu… ¿Hiciste algo estúpido?

— Si… Algo así… — Sonrió con dificultad mientras se dirigía a la kitsune dorada. — Miko-san, puedes dejarnos a solas, ¿por favor? Estoy mejor ahora.

— Como quieras, llámame ante cualquier cosa — Sin mirar a la diosa viviente, besó su frente y desapareció en un humo dorado. Mientras que Kayako se acercaba un poco más a la joven diosa, quedando al lado del futón, estaba cálido y extrañamente suave. Más de lo que pensaba —

— Te ves horrible. — Mencionó con su característica acidez en sus palabras, Nanami solo rio. —

— Eso creo… No me he visto en mucho tiempo en el espejo.

— Nanami, no puedo ver tu futuro cercano ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué estas cerca de una sacerdotisa de tal nivel? — Cuestionó mientras observaba como la chica trataba de mantenerse erguida, seguramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande. — Relacionarte con ella es prácticamente hablarle a Inari.

— Pues, no sería la primera vez, Inari-san es mi jefe después de todo… Aunque no sé qué tanto conozca mi situación, hace años que no hablo con él… — Al tratar de incorporarse, sus fuerzas flaquearon por un segundo, Kayako fue un poco más ágil y la tomó en sus brazos para evitar un movimiento brusco. —

— ¿Qué clase de situación? — Inquirió, dudosa en conocer la verdad. Aunque si Miko-sama estaba involucrada, solo era por una sola razón. —

— Estoy embarazada…. Miko-san me está cuidando desde hace ya varios meses… — Respondió con apenas un suspiro, mientras trataba de arroparse adecuadamente. Kayako por su parte, se levantó alterada. —

— ¡¿De un zorro salvaje?! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo grave que se encuentra tu salud en este momento!? — Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba hablando con bastante fuerza, recordó las palabras del familiar. Comenzó a respirar si no quería que la echasen a patadas de la habitación de Nanami. — Ahh por los dioses, eres realmente un gran problema. Podrías morir, Nanami.

— No es como si lo hubiese planeado… Solo vino de repente… Desvió la mirada, entre apenada y complacida, no se arrepentía en absoluto de su condición. Lo que irritó más a Kayako conociendo el deseo de Nanami en ser madre alguna vez. _Maldita suertuda malnacida_. —

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? — Preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema. —

— Cumplí los cinco meses hace unos días…

— Ni siquiera has pasado los seis meses y te ves horrible — Antes de darse cuenta la chica estaba sentada a su lado otra vez, obligándola a poner su cabeza en su regazo. Le molestaba demasiado su actitud positiva incluso en ese momento, cuestionaba mucho de donde sacaba sus fuerzas si todos en el templo se veían estresados de tanta preocupación, especialmente su familiar zorro. Kayako de alguna manera, se sentía inferior, Nanami volvía a demostrar ser una diosa de altura. Situación que solo la sacaba de quicio. ¿¡Cómo es que siempre conseguía ganarle en todo!? Si fuese ella en su situación, simplemente no podría, ni mucho menos durante tanto tiempo. — Si vas a aferrarte a tener hijo con un demonio, con el cuerpo de un Dios y más encima que el padre de ese niño sea tu familiar, deberías por lo menos comportante y mejorarte pronto. Idiota. — Nanami rio ante el comentario, hace mucho que no la insultaban de esa manera, dado que solo había recibido comentarios de alivio. La ayudaba a sentir que aquella situación, tal vez solo sería pasajera, tenía que ser fuerte por su familia, necesitaba serlo además por su dulce cachorro que crecía cada día mas. —

— Ahí está la Kayako que conozco…

— Nanami, de verdad me molestaré si la próxima vez que te vea, no tengas esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara y un mocoso cargando en tus brazos. ¿Sabes lo que es? — Preguntó algo, demasiado interesada para su gusto. —

— Es un niño. Gracias por venir a verme, Kayako... Te lo agradezco mucho.

Jamás, ni en los peores momentos creía poder ver a la joven diosa de ese modo… Parecía estar muriendo lentamente y aun así manteniéndose optimista a que todo saldría bien, aferrándose a un ser que posiblemente moriría también, tal vez después de los días de nacido, la mortalidad de los kitsune era considerablemente alta debido a que por sí solos cargaban demasiado poder espiritual, y eran objetivo de muchas criaturas que deseaban con obsesión insana su considerable poder, el hijo de una diosa… Nanami tendría demasiados problemas para que la pobre criatura pudiese vivir como correspondía si no lo cuidaba adecuadamente. Era una tarea casi imposible que los primogénitos de los zorros sobrevivieran si la madre tenía complicaciones en el embarazo, además. Tampoco es que quería decirle esas palabras si ya apenas podía mantenerse consigo misma. Seguramente el familiar zorro conocía esa realidad, era responsabilidad de él hacérselo saber a Nanami. La chica tosió levemente mientras un poco de sangre salía consigo, mencionando que ya era casi normal que eso sucediese, Kayako sentía su corazón comprimirse de impotencia, si tan solo habría una forma de ayudarla… Una sola idea se le vino a la cabeza, seguramente resultaría.

— Nanami... Te puedo dar un poco de mi energía espiritual si quieres.

— ¿Qué? — Nanami la miró confundida. —

— Es como donar sangre para nosotros. — Siguió. — Te ves muy mal… Si al menos puedo dejar bien parada a los dioses humanos de los que ya no perteneces, lo haré. — Sonrió arrogante. —

— ¿N-No es peligroso? Ni siquiera Mikage-san puede hacer eso…

— No más de lo que estas en este momento… Así que cállate y relájate.


	10. X: Akira

**X: Akira**

* * *

Cuando Nanami cumplió el sexto mes, Miko comenzó a preparar su proceso de parto casi con inercia, sin consultárselo a nadie. Tomoe y Mikage habían cuestionado su actuar y hacerlo durante el momento en el cual la chica tal vez no sería capaz de soportarlo, mas ella no estaba muy segura de permitir que el pequeño cachorro se mantuviese hasta la última etapa en el cuerpo de la diosa, necesitaba separarlos. Mientras más rápido, mejor para los dos. Necesitaba que su probabilidad de sobrevivencia fuese la más alta posible, y permitir el término del embarazo solo le haría daño a la diosa de la tierra. Nanami estaba de acuerdo, con mucho miedo en su corazón, pero no podía permitir nublarse por el terror. Mientras ordenaba los últimos detalles en su habitación, Nanami le pidió a Miko que se acercara.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Preguntó la sacerdotisa un tanto divertida por la cara de la chica. —

— Estoy aterrada… Respondió, Miko rio por el honesto comentario que había dicho con tanta ligereza. —

— Es algo normal, ten por seguro que todo pasará bastante rápido, la idea es que ambos no pasen por tanto sufrimiento o podría ocasionar complicaciones.

— Miko-san… Si esto no funciona… ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para sobrevivir? — Preguntó Nanami, si bien sabía que todo corría con algo de suerte, necesitaba saber que tenía por lo menos una garantía. Miko sin embargo, la miró con tristeza mientras tomaba su mano. —

— No corre por mí, eso depende de tu fuerza y que ese cachorro resista. — Respondió secamente — Aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

— Si tu corazón deja de latir… Podría darte una descarga — Su manos mostraron chispas de energía, Nanami tragó duro. — Es muy gratificante hacerlo cuando no pueden más. Es como tirarlos del pie una vez que piensen que van hacia la luz — Siguió con una risa maliciosa y llena de sádico deseo —

— Está bien.

— ¿Eh? — Nanami tomó las manos de la dorada kistune —

— ¡Si llego estar en peligro, haz lo que tengas que hacer! — Miko quería decir que había sido una broma, una no malintencionada. Sin embargo, esos ojos llenos de esperanza que tenía Nanami, solo hizo que no pudiese serle honesta. Con una sonrisa forzada, presionó sus manos. —

— Sí.

 **…**

Antes que la labor de parto comenzase, Miko permitió que la familia de la chica se acercase a ella para darles ánimos. Siempre era difícil verlo cuando no tenía un futuro certero de lo que sucedería dentro de la habitación. Incluso la princesa del tatara numa estaba ahí para darle las mejores energías a su querida amiga. Tomoe solo le había dado un cálido beso una vez todos se habían alejado, mencionándole algo que a Nanami parecía haberle agradado bastante, ocasionando un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

— Estamos listas. Mencionó la dorada kistune para que Tomoe se dirigiese a la salida de la habitación. Observó a Nanami suspicaz, esta solo rio por la notoria curiosidad que tenía la sacerdotisa. —

— El nombre de nuestro hijo. Miko pareció un poco impresionada, por lo general los zorros solían darles nombres posterior a los tres días de nacido. — ¿Qué te parece Akira? — Miko sonrió. —

— Es perfecto para un hijo viniendo de ti. Ahora, preparémonos.

— Si…

 **…**

Miko sabía que eso sucedería, maldita sea que lo sabía… Entonces, ¿por qué no se había preparado con más sangre para casos así? Ahh, sí. Era una estúpida que confiaba demasiado en las promesas. Sus cojones imaginarios que Nanami estaría bien, tan rápido como ocasionó la labor de parto para que el cachorro bajase, la chica se desestabilizó drásticamente.

— ¡No hay suficiente dilatación!

— ¡Su energía está decayendo de golpe, Miko-sama!

— Miko-sama está perdiendo mucha sangre-

— ¡Ya lo sé maldición! — Gritó endemoniada a las chicas que la asistían. La estaba perdiendo con más rapidez de lo que esperaba y lo que estaba haciendo a su alcance era inútil… La cabeza de la cría ni siquiera estaba coronando y la chica había perdido demasiada sangre para ejercer fuerza. —

— Miko-sama debemos insensibilizar su parte posterior para que pueda dar fuerza sin tanto dolor…

— No pueden.

— Pe-Pero la chica apenas puede consigo misma…

— El problema es que eso la dejara tonta, necesitamos que este consiente en todo momento — Un par de minutos más, logró ver lo que quería, la cabeza estaba asomándose. -

— Bien empecemos… ¡Nanami!

— Q-qué… — La pobre chica había estado gritando por tantas horas que apenas podía modular una sola palabra en ese momento, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir batallando. —

— Necesito que hagas fuerza cuando te lo ordene, ¿me oyes?

— Si…— Afirmó con apenas un susurro. —

— Muy bien

La sangre se detuvo por un momento corto, ya no había nada que perder más que rogarle a la diosa que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo para que la cría no se ahogara por esperar demasiado tiempo. Después de un par de minutos lo único bueno que estaba saliendo esa noche, fue que el nacimiento había sido exitoso. La pobre diosa estaba agotada… Demasiado. Pero al menos habían salvado a su cría que se encontraba levemente cianótico. Miko y sus ayudantes respiraban aliviadas luego de la batalla de varias horas que habían sufrido. Agradecía que los canes espirituales tuvieran mayor resistencia que una criatura común, o el pobre cachorro hubiese tenido problemas por haberse demorado tanto en sacarlo del canal de parto.

— Es un lindo cachorrito — Mencionó una de las ayudantes una vez había hecho las pruebas iniciales de un recién nacido. —

— A su pecho, ahora. —Ordenó Miko al momento de ver que lo limpiaron por completo —

— ¿Miko-sama no lo analizaremos?

— En un rato. El nacimiento es una experiencia traumática para todos. Sentir a alguien conocido es lejos lo mejor para calmar ese miedo, de hecho tuvieron que hacerlo antes de limpiarlo. — Mencionó con algo de reproche, más las chicas no estaban aún tan acostumbradas a los partos tan peligrosos como el que habían vivido. Lentamente la joven diosa comenzaba a reaccionar con el peso extra que se encontraba en su pecho —

— Esto…

— Mira Nanami — Susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro es pos de hacerla reaccionar. — Conoce a tu hijo.

— Hola… — Respondió con dificultad mientras abrazaba a la pequeña criatura cuya cabeza apenas le caía en la palma de la mano. — Ahh que lindo cabello tienes… Como el de Tomoe, eres precioso, Akira. — La sacerdotisa lo retiró de sus brazos para analizarlo —

— Será mejor que descanses por un momento. Luego lo tendrás todo lo que quieras.

— … S-Si… — La joven diosa comenzó contraerse débilmente, como si le doliera el cuerpo —

— ¿Nanami?

— ¡Hay un problema! - La respiración de Nanami, quien era muy débil posterior al parto, comenzó a agitarse de repente y se detuvo en un largo suspiro. Su corazón dejo de latir y su esencia se desvaneció por completo en menos de tres segundos, ninguna pudo hacer nada por la rapidez de su muerte. Miko le dio al cachorro a una de las asistentes hiciera sus preparaciones. La chica quien lo tomó la miro con tristeza —

— Pobrecito, don- ¡¿Miko-sama?! — Entro en pánico al ver en Miko una sonrisa macabra y unas manos levantadas con carga eléctrica, nadie sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer su jefa. —

— Oye Nanami, no te dije que descansaras tanto…

 **…**

La tensión en eso momento se desvaneció a una profunda tristeza cuando Mamoru se desfragmento lentamente por el aire. Eso solo podía indicar una sola cosa. Antes de que los individuos pudiesen pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, un grito los hizo incorporarse con sorpresa.

— ¡HIJA DE PUTA! — Después de eso, una agotada y ensangrentada Miko se asomó por la puerta, como si hubiese salido de la guerra —

— ¡Miko-san! — La sacerdotisa salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha, ante la expectación de todos por el estado de Nanami y la razón de ese grito desgarrador que se había escuchado hace poco. — Ese grito… Nanami-chan

— Ahh, ella murió. Pero la regrese de una descarga — Levantó la mirada con orgullo y una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras su manos notaban descargas eléctricas —

— ¡E-Está bien, Nanami! — Cuestionó Himemiko exaltada, el tenso ambiente que se desarrolló por semanas, se desvaneció tan pronto como la sonrisa de Miko se mostró, al momento de salir de la habitación para sentarse al lado de los presentes, Tomoe entro rápidamente a la habitación con una mirada ausente. —

— ¿Está bien que Tomoe-kun entre en este momento? — Preguntó Mikage. —

— Si, déjenlo calmar sus penas. Puede estar viva, pero eso no quiere decir que no siga débil. Este mes es la clave para recuperar la salud de Nanami y ya no preocuparse tanto por el cachorro.

— ¿Y-Y su hijo? -Tartamudeo Himemiko -

— Está bien, es un niño albino bastante saludable.

— Me gustaría entrar a ver la condición de Nanami-chan… Mencionó Mizuki un tanto deprimido. —

— Sabes que no puedes Mizuki. En un par de días podrán entrar a verla.

— Si… — Respondió con tristeza —

 **…**

— Nanami…. — Se acercó rápidamente a su amada cuando las ayudantes de la sacerdotisa de lo permitieron, quien en ese momento pudo sentir como los miedos y las preocupaciones lo soltaban lentamente luego de tanto tiempo. Estaba tranquila, con un rostro iluminado y sin gemidos de dolor que pudo escuchar durante varias horas detrás de la puerta. Le tocó el rostro mientras se sentaba al lado del futón. Su diosa estaba viva —

— … Tomoe… — Levantó la mirada, con ese brillo que bien conocía de su querida mujer. — Miko-san lo hizo con gusto…. — Respondió con pena —

— Lo sé… te tuvo que doler horrores. ¿No?

— No… No me dolió. Pero me asusto… — El elegante familiar la tocaba gentilmente mientras Nanami se dejaba consentir por las caricias de su amante. Había sido una larga noche. Tomoe levantó las ropas para acostarse al lado de la diosa —

— Te cuidare hasta que amanezca, debes estar cansada, ¿no?

— Te-ten cuidado — No se dio cuenta sino hasta que dirigió su mirada más abajo del futón, que un bulto blanco y con una gran cola en comparación a su cuerpo se encontraba acurrucado en el vientre de Nanami — Tiene que estar cerca de mi todo el tiempo… Es sordo y ciego al nacer, me lo dijeron las chicas…. Así que por ahora solo siente mi olor. ¿No es un niño lindo, Tomoe?

— ¿Lindo? — Lo tocó ligeramente con una de sus garras, ciertamente no era como un niño humano al nacer. Este era ligeramente más pequeño, no tan arrugado y con bastante pelo a su alrededor, gimió con molestia cuando sintió su calor. Tomoe hizo una mueca de fastidio. — Me parece una bola de pelos.

— Pues más o menos — Rio la chica con dificultad por el comentario nada paternal, pero fue lo suficiente para Tomoe para ser hipnotizado al escucharla, hace tanto no lo había hecho, que le resultaba hasta soñadora. — Soy tan feliz en este momento… Lo he logrado. Tomoe

— Bien hecho — Besó su nariz — Ahora solo necesitas descansar…

— Si…

Ambos, al fin podían descansar.

* * *

 _No sé cuantos capítulos subí de corrido, pero me quedan 20 aún._

 _Mátenme._


	11. XI: Nueva experiencia

**XI: Nueva experiencia**

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de varias horas en los cuales Nanami recién despertó posterior al evento que vivió el templo Mikage. El parto la había dejado agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, por lo que Tomoe tuvo que tomar medidas necesarias para mantener un salud equilibrada tanto la de su amada esposa como la de su cachorro recién nacido, que aunque trataba de evitar tocarlo, tenía que estar pendiente de él cuando Nanami o Miko no podrían hacerlo, por lo que se preparó adecuadamente desde el tercer mes para todo lo que vendría de ahora en adelante.

— Está muy oscuro…

— Somos seres nocturnos. Lo único que debería iluminar esta habitación es mi kitsune-bi hasta que te fortalezcas. —Afirmó autoritario, la chica aceptó sin replicas. —

— Ya veo, aun no me acostumbro a ver sin tanta luz a mí alrededor… — Respondió avergonzada, la luz era algo de lo cual Nanami estaba acostumbrada a mantener cerca, por lo que la oscuridad le hacía sentir algo incomoda. Por un momento se volteó ante un revoltijo en las ropas y se dio cuenta que la pequeña criatura que estaba durmiendo desde anoche rogaba atención — Qué bueno, ya me estaba preocupando que no despertases — Lo tomó en brazos acurrucándolo a su pecho, la pequeña criatura se movió complacida. — Fue una larga noche, espero que hayas dormido bien… — Posterior a sus palabras comenzó a removerse lentamente — ¿Qué sucede?

— Tal parece que tiene hambre, Na- — Al mirar a su esposa, pudo ver un rostro totalmente rojo y nervioso — ¿Nami?

— E-e-e-e-está bien… Se lo que tengo que hacer claro que se lo que tengo que hacer — Repitió con claro nervosismo. La chica miraba con pudor al pequeño niño que tenía en brazos, dubitativa en lo que haría. —

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Nada! — Se volteó de espaldas del familiar mientras se descubría el pecho, comenzando a emitir ligeros gimoteos —Ngh…

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó mientras seguía con su trabajo, la veía un tanto complicada pero sabía que sería muy incómodo para ella que se acercase —

— No… Es extraño, pero no me duele… Creo… — Rio levemente luego de unos segundos. — se ve tan lindo. — Poco a poco su espalda comenzó a relajarse. Aun si no le estaba viendo directamente, sabía que estaba irradiando una expresión de satisfacción mientras movía sus colas lentamente. Termino de arreglar las ropas nuevas en el closet para dirigirse a la chica —

— Nanami, ¿quieres algún postre?

— ¿Un postre? — Se incorporó para quedar de perfil del familiar, dejando a una vista parcial como el cachorro recién nacido se alimentaba de la chica. — Mmmmm… ¡Croissant de jalea de fresa! - Respondió con una sonrisa infantil — Hace mucho que no como eso~

— Está bien.

— Yaaay~ — Gimoteo luego de emocionarse, indicando que aparentemente le había dolido. —

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto el astuto familiar acercándose un poco a ella, parecía que su pudor se había desvanecido tan pronto como el familiar menciono los dulces —

— Es un poco incómodo — Antes de darse cuenta el kistune estaba al frente de ella, mirando las acciones del cachorro con gran curiosidad — ¡¿T-T-Tomoe?!

— Ahh lo siento. — Respondió sin desviar la mirada de su labor como madre. —

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Parecía que te dolía…

— N-No me duele… Simplemente es extraño…. Así que deja de mirarme tan fijamente… Tomoeeee es vergonzosooo…

— No es como si no conociera tu cuerpo, ¿por qué te avergüenzas? — Cuestionó divertido, no es como si fuese una situación habitual, pero no entendía la razón por la que la joven diosa se incomodara por su presencia —

— No lo sé…

La situación poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, después de unos minutos la chica se dio por vencida y comenzó a preguntarle por el resto de los integrantes del templo, había pasado alrededor de una semana desde la última vez que supo de ellos y los extrañaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

— Espero que no los haya preocupado tanto… Creo que cuando pueda sentirme mejor tratare de invocar a Mamoru-kun.

— Está bien que lo retrases, necesitas más que nunca tú energía espiritual y tu mono te desgastara de golpe.

— Ohh... — El pequeño cachorro se había detenido luego de unos minutos. — ¿Ya estas satisfecho? Realmente no sé cuánto debo hacer esto… — Dudo mirando al familiar mientras se arreglaba el kimono —

— Al nacer se alimentan en el momento que necesiten, pero no te tomara en cuenta por mucha hambre que tenga si alguien con una esencia distinta a la nuestra está cerca.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó curiosa, eso implicaba también a Miko-san. —

— Es un mecanismo de supervivencia, es muy vulnerable cuando se alimenta.

— Ahh ya veo. —- El pequeño cachorro inmediatamente comenzó a bostezar, quedándose somnoliento en el regazo de la chica — ¿Ya te está dando sueño? Pobrecito… — Sin esperar más comenzó a acurrucarse en el cuerpo de la chica buscando calor, cuando ya estuvo totalmente dormido luego de unos breves minutos arrullándolo, Nanami miro de reojo al familiar, que lo observaba curioso. — ¿Quieres tomarlo?

— … No estoy muy seguro si deba hacerlo…

— ¡Está bien! Ya has tomado a un recién nacido, ¿no es así? No deberías tenerle tanto miedo. No le harás daño. — Sin esperar respuesta, se lo entregó acomodándolo a sus filosas garras, el cachorro por instinto acurruco su cabeza en el calor de su cuidador — Tomoe… ¿Que se siente?

— Me siento incómodo…

— Supongo que es normal, para mí también es una situación nueva y me da algo de miedo porque se ve muy frágil, pero por esa misma razón estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

— ¿Crees que pueda hacer esto?

— Si lo creo, nada es imposible para ti. Después de todo eres Tomoe - Dejó al pequeño cachorro dentro del futón suavemente para que se estirara a gusto, sin dejar que sintiera el calor de su madre. — No está por mucho tiempo despierto… Es algo decepcionante…

— Nanami…

— ¿Uhm?

— Algo está saliendo de tu pecho

— Aghh… ¡No se detiene! ¿¡Que hago!? — Sin pedir permiso el familiar la destapo de golpe observando el pecho de la joven diosa… Había crecido mucho… Casi el doble producto de la maternidad. — ¡N-No me mires! Es extraño… — Sin ninguna respuesta del albino, comenzó a acercar su boca hacia los rosados pezones que rogaban atención de alguien. La chica se estremeció ante el contacto de su lengua entrando en pánico por la osada acción — ¡No hagas eso! ¡Sabia que no era bueno que me mirases!

— Pero es doloroso, ¿no?

Sin emitir sonido alguno, la chica asintió, era indudablemente doloroso debido a la constante cantidad que tenía sin nadie que pudiese beber del mismo, y el familiar cambiaba esa sensación por algo más agradable. Su boca se sentía totalmente diferente… Este le hacía estremecer y arqueó su espalda cuando el familiar comenzó a succionar ese suave botón… Su sabor era dulce y delicioso. No duró mucho hasta que se detuvo por completo, la chica tenía una mirada más aliviada.

— ¿No tienes vergüenza? — Pregunto totalmente cansada ante una acción que no sabía dónde catalogarla. —

— Lo siento, cuando se trata de ti no lo pienso por mucho tiempo.

— Eres lo peor…

— Puedo aceptarlo, pero para que te crea dilo con un rostro que demande menos atención… Lo sentiste, ¿no es así? — Comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente — Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te probaba, hasta podría intentarlo de nuevo para ver si tienes la fuerza para rechazarme — Susurraba mientras con una de sus garras tomaba el obi de su kimono, tirándolo para atrás mientras la chica por inercia se alejaba de él. Con una sonrisa sugestiva comenzó a rozar sus dedos en la tersa piel de su cuello descubierto por el kimono desordenado — Dime Nanami… ¿No quieres que te haga sentir mejor? — Una de sus manos se dirigió a su muslo, levantándola para incorporarse entre sus piernas —

— No… Aléjate de mí… — Antes de que acercara sus labios hacia el cuello de la joven diosa, un débil y angustiado llanto los desconcentro, la chica había llegado al otro lado de la habitación al alejarse por inercia del familiar y el pequeño cachorro quedo sin calor cercano — ¡Ahh! Lo siento~ - Gateo hacia el arreglándose sus ropas, dándole una vista deliciosa de su trasero al lamentable zorro que tenía que quedarse con las ganas, la chica estaba tomando toda su atención al pobre cachorro que apenas se oía su llanto — Eres tan lindo, ¿te sentiste solo por un momento?

— Nanam-

— Míralo~ Lloró solo porque no me sintió a su lado. ¿No es adorable? Tomoe~ — La chica se veía inmensamente feliz ante la necesidad de la criatura que poco a poco se iba calmando en el pecho que el zorro ansiaba atender —

— No es justo…

— ¿Eh?

— No es nada — Le sonrió honestamente, no es como si pudiese evitarlo. Al momento de levantarse, perdió el centro cayendo al suelo. Movió la cabeza lentamente… Se sentía dopado —

— ¿Tomoe estas bien? — Miro a la chica que se encontraba sentada con el cachorro en brazos, tratando de volver a dormir —

— Si… Solo me sentí un poco mareado.

— Ven —Abrió las ropas del futón y le brindo una mano para que se acercase — Es bueno que descanses de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees?

— Si…

Sin objetar se dirigió gateando en dirección a la joven diosa, que movía lentamente los brazos para que el pequeño cachorro calmara su llanto. Le abrazó las caderas mientras con una de las colas que reposaba en el suelo lo utilizo para apoyarse, para su gratificación esta le rodeo con ella. No podía explicar la razón por la que se sentía tan somnoliento. Pero esa situación le calmaba de una forma impresionante. La joven diosa retiró sus colas y se recostó en el futón, enredado estas con el cuerpo del kitsune.

— Pareces un cachorro, Tomoe…

— Entonces me dejaras-

— NO.

Al menos lo había intentado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que un nuevo integrante se había unido al templo y aun nadie, salvo el astuto familiar, lo conocía. Del cual tampoco hablaba grandes cosas sobre su apariencia o conducta.

— ¿Nanami-chan aún se encuentra débil? — Consultó a Tomoe una vez lo había atrapado afuera de la habitación de su maestra. —

— No seas impaciente serpiente. Cuando ella se sienta bien decidirá si la ves o no. — Respondió mientras se dirigía en camino al interior de la habitación. — Aunque no me importaría si dijese que no te quiere ver por un buen tiempo más…

— ¡Tomoe-kun deja de llevarte todo de Nanami-chan! — Respondió molesto mientras el kitsune entraba con una sonrisa victoriosa a la habitación de la joven diosa, del cual se encontraba en un velo nocturno durante el día. — No es justo…

— Ya, ya. Nanami tiene que descansar, Mizuki. Ya habrá tiempo de consentirla a gusto — Comentó Mikage mientras le consolaba con una mano en el hombro, de repente el zorro quien no había entrado hace un par de segundos a la habitación, salió con prudencia y algo molesto —

— Nanami te oyó. Puedes entrar, serpiente. - El rostro de Mizuki se ilumino por completo — ¿Mikage tú también quieres entrar? — Se dirigió al dios con respeto —

— ¡Por supuesto!

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, ni siquiera podían ver sus propias manos con la neblina que protegía al recién nacido. La serpiente y el antiguo dios estaban algo desequilibrados por la falta de luz.

— ¿Mizuki? — La dulce voz de su diosa se encontraba algo débil, pero mantenía su dulce suavidad —

— Nanami-chan, ¿dónde estás? — Preguntó Mizuki al tercer tropiezo que había tenido. —

— Justo aquí

La habitación se ilumino con una delicada luz de la que apenas se veía la habitación, justo como había dicho la chica, se encontraba sentada en el futón al fondo de la habitación, con un kimono simple mientras un haori azul oscuro cuyo dueño parecía ser del zorro la protegía del frio de la habitación, a causa de la carencia de los rayos de luz.

— ¡Mizuki, Mikage-san! soy tan feliz de verlos~ — El familiar se abalanzo sobre ella al momento de verla, abrazándola con ansiedad, recordó por un segundo que había caído la posibilidad de nunca más ver su sonrisa hace muy poco tiempo. Volver a sentir su calor le lleno de alegría tanto como tristeza. —

— Nanami-chan, estaba tan asustado… Pensaba que no te vería mas

— Ahh no tengas pena. Mira, estoy bien~ — Respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo con cariño —

— Me alegra verte con tanta energía — Comentó Mikage mientras se sentada a su lado — Espero que te sigas recuperando, muchos están preguntando por ti.

— Si… Mizuki, me estas aplastando… — Comentó un poco incomoda —

— ¡Ah! Lo siento ~ — Se alejó de la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Mikage, lamentablemente de paso presiono el brazo en un lugar del futón que se divisaba un pequeño bulto. Haciendo llorar débilmente al pequeño cachorro — ¿Qué es ese sonido?

— Agh creo que se despertó…

— Serpiente estúpida. Le has pisado la cola. — Afirmó Tomoe, el familiar se asustó mientras la chica levantaba las ropas, ahí se encontraba un niño pequeño con una cola pomposa y tan larga como su cuerpo, quien sufría con un llanto suave, casi ahogado —

— Lo siento, Nanami-chan…

— No te preocupes, solo se asustó, mira… Ya está tranquilo. — El pequeño kitsune se había calmado tan pronto como escucho los latidos de la joven diosa, logrando nuevamente el sueño. —

— ¿E-Estas segura que no le hice daño?

— No te preocupes Mizuki, incluso el mismo se la aplasta de vez en cuando.

— ¿No querrás decir que tú se la aplastas de vez en cuando?

— …. También…

— Es un cachorro muy adorable, ¿no lo crees así Mizuki?

— Es muy pequeño… — Uno de sus dedos se dirigió al pequeño rostro del cachorro, rozándolo con temor — Y se ve muy delicado…

— ¿No quieres tomarlo?

— Pero yo nunca he tomado algo como eso…

— No es muy difícil, solo tienes que tener cuidado con su cabeza.

— ¿Mikage-san has tomado a un niño antes? — Preguntó la chica con gran curiosidad —

— Si, aunque es muy raro que los dioses tengan hijos.

— ¿Qué dices, quienes conocer a Mikage-san? — Preguntó hacia el pequeño niño, quien solo se mantenía reposando en su pecho, acto seguido lo levanto para entregárselo a Mikage, dando una mejor vista de su rostro a los invitados —

— ¿Es normal que sus orejas estén pegadas a su cabeza, Nanami-chan?

— Si, los zorros al nacer no pueden oír ni ver. Cuando sus sentidos se agudicen sus orejas se desplegaran por si solas. Aunque abre un poco los ojos de vez en cuando.

— bastante tranquilo en los brazos de Mikage — Comentó el familiar zorro a la chica —

— Es porque Mikage-san no se pone nervioso al tomarlo.

— Hee… ¿Tomoe-kun no puede tomar bien a su propio hijo? — Comentó con burla hacia el astuto familiar —

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, serpiente irritante.


	12. XII: Despertar

**XII: Despertar**

* * *

 _Dos meses después._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Nanami-chan, esfuérzate en el baile de esta noche.

— Te estaré grabando, Nanami.

— Espero que mi presencia no opaque tu presentación

— G-Gracias chicos…

— ¿Sucede algo malo? Te ves un poco decaída…

— … No realmente, es solo que todos me han tenido tan ocupada con el festival, que ni siquiera he podido ver por más de 5 minutos a Akira…. — Ami rio ante el esperable desanimo de su amiga. —

— Pues eres la diosa del templo. Nanami-chan. Ya tendrás tiempo de disfrutar a tu niño.

— ¡No lo entiendes Ami! Ya ha cumplido los 3 meses, en cualquier momento podría abrir los ojos, ¿sabes?

— Pues si llega a hacerlo o no, eso no evitara que tengas que responder con tu deber.

— Tú eres el que menos me entiende, ¡Tomoe!

— Sí, sí. ¡Muévete a tu lugar! — Le sermoneó luego de tirarla a su puesto para que se preparara para el tan ansiado baile. Quedando solo el familiar, el cuervo y las intimas amigas de la joven diosa — Ustedes vayan para afuera.

— Sabes Mikage-kun, entiendo que Nanami sea una niña llorona. ¿Pero no deberías tratar de entenderla un poco más?

— Tomoe tienes tanta sensibilidad como una estatua de mármol - Comento Kurama con un una fingida preocupación — Pero Kei tiene razón, hay momentos que Nanami obviamente no quiere perder de su primer hijo. Deberías ser más condescendiente con ella de vez en cuando — Dio una sonrisa honesta —

— Créeme que lo hago, pero si muestro demasiada benevolencia hacia su labor como diosa del templo, se relajara y el que quedara mal seré yo. Que se preocupe de su trabajo. De lo demás me encargo yo.

— Y-Ya veo… — Era imposible razonar con él, menos si tenía toda la razón —

— Nanami-chan lo tiene muy difícil. Pobrecita…

— De cualquier forma será mejor que nos vayamos — Advirtio Kei —

— E-Espera, — Pidió Nanami desde el otro lado de la cortina antes de que Tomoe dejara la habitación —

— ¿Ahora qué sucede?

— ¡¿Con quién esta Akira?! Veo a Mikage-san y a Mizuki afuera.

— Miko se encuentra con él en este momento.

— ¿Miko? ¿Por qué?

— Eso no importa, solo ponte la máscara y la peluca para que salgas.

— ¡No! Quédate con él por favor

— ¿Qué problema hay con eso? De eso se encarga Miko

— No entiendes, desde todo el día ha estado solo y la única persona que lo tiene en brazos en este momento ni siquiera es alguien que conozca. — La voz de Nanami se encontraba angustiada — ¡Si no te veo con él en brazos mientras bailo te prometo que me enojare y te castigaré!

Lo saco a patadas del lugar. ¿Qué problema tenía que la encargada en casi la totalidad de las crías de canes espirituales viera a su hijo por un rato? Era la persona que mejor preparada se encontraba para cuidarlo. Sin embargo tampoco quería entristecerla más. Así que se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Miko para pedirle a su hijo.

— Vaya, es la primera vez escucho algo así — Rio con sorna ante lo que tenía que vivir su joven cachorro. —

— Realmente no puedo entender la mentalidad de Nanami — Comentó resignado mientras que con cuidado lo tomaba en brazos. No era algo que hacía a no ser de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Le incomodaba. Aun cuando supiera que no era un niño humano… Seguía siendo algo frágil y delicado que en sus garras parecía que corría peligro —

— Pues yo si la entiendo. Te quiere más cerca de él.

— ¿Eh?

— Nanami no tuvo una figura paterna que la cuidara como corresponde. Así que es normal que no quiera que suceda lo mismo con su hijo. Dime… ¿Sientes ese miedo al tomarlo?

— Todo el tiempo…

— Eso es algo que todo el mundo siente, Tomoe… ¿No te dan ganas de protegerlo más aun? De que aunque tienes en tus manos la facilidad de herirlo sin siquiera esforzarte. ¿Cuidarlo y amarlo a toda costa?

— … — El joven kitsune no respondió. —

— De eso se trata el inicio del amor paternal. Ahora ve a sentarte. Que la diosa de la tierra comenzara su danza.

— Disfruta la noche Miko.

Se despidió educadamente de ella mientras se acercó al escenario, posiblemente, luego de esta noche tal vez no volvería a verla jamás. Nanami ya estaba mucho mejor de salud y su pequeño cachorro ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte. La mayor parte de las personas estaban pendiente de la salida de Nanami, mientras que algunas como la reina dragón, Himemiko o Kurama encontraban más interesante el hecho de que Tomoe tenía en brazos al cachorro que evitaba todo el día tomándolo con devoción. Se sentó cerca de Mikage cuando lo pudo encontrar dentro de tantas personas.

— Que interesante…

— ¿Qué?

— Fuiste regañado por Nanami-chan, ¿no es así?

— Más o menos…

El show había comenzado… Las luces bajaron y los tambores comenzaron a sonar con fuerza. Ahí se encontraba una chica quien guardaba su verdadero rostro bajo una máscara de porcelana. Su baile había mejorado bastante estos últimos años que era imposible dejar de mirarla. Pasos determinados y suaves giros le acompañaban a una música que se hacía cada vez más ligera. Por un momento, había olvidado que tenía en brazos a un niño que al pasar el tiempo, comenzó a moverse con incomodidad y con sus manos se alejaba de él.

— A mí tampoco me gusta estar cerca de ti - Afirmo cabreado al ver como su rostro se deformaba en disgusto-

— No creo que sea por eso Tomoe

— ¿Mikage?

— Mira, sus orejas se están desplegando… Al parecer este niño está comenzando a oír.

De repente toda la frustración había sentido los últimos días por el trabajo del festival se esfumó… Unas largas y finas orejas se deslizaron con lentitud y comenzaron a moverse graciosamente en donde se encontraba la música.

— Ahhh que lindo. ¡Definitivamente eligió el momento perfecto para despertar! — Sus orejas reaccionaron a la voz de Mizuki tan rápido como le perdió el interés, moviéndolas hacia otros lugares y bajándolas ocasionalmente —

— Tal parece que hay tanto ruido que no sabe que seguir — Siguió el mismo patrón con Mikage — Es muy adorable como intenta buscar algo interesante…

— Si… Eso parece. — Con Tomoe se asustó. Sus orejas que parecían estar jugueteando con cualquier cosa dejaron de moverse y apuntaron hacia arriba. Intentando escuchar otra vez aquel interesante voz para el — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?

Abrió los ojos maravillado. Conocía esa voz, sabía que se trataba de alguien importante. Tomoe por su parte se impresiono por la rápida facilidad que reacciono ante su presencia. Sus ojos eran extraños. Comenzaban desde un gris azulado hasta un ámbar y desde el centro se mezclaban en forma de remolino. Unos ojos que dejaba sin habla a cualquiera y una mirada llena de curiosidad inundaban a quien la viese… Ojos llenos de emociones… Ojos como los de Nanami. No se habían dado cuenta cuando la música dejo de sonar y el baile de la diosa de la tierra llego a su fin.

— Vaya… Por tu causa me perdí mi parte favorita. ¿Qué le diremos a Nanami?

El pequeño kistune por su parte solo sonreía a esa voz que conocía perfectamente mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del familiar. Había calor… Un calor agradable y conocido.

 **…**

— ¡Qué lindo!

— Sus ojos parecen una mezcla de colores~

— Akira pequeño, ¿puedes ver a la tía Ami?

Las amigas de la chica estaban embelesadas con la extraña mutación del pequeño kistune mientras sus orejas seguían moviéndose nerviosamente a todas direcciones. La única persona dentro de la habitación que no se encontraba para nada feliz, era la diosa del templo.

— ¿Qué sucede Nanami? - Pregunto preocupado el familiar zorro mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los accesorios del cabello -

— Me perdí el inicio de Akira solo por estar bailando…

— No estabas bailando, estabas haciendo tu trabajo como representante del templo.

— Ahhh cállate, ¡tú viste como Akira despertó! De verdad te detesto - Refunfuño mientras se quitaba las pesadas prendas del kagura tirándoselas a Tomoe -

— Ahh fue verdaderamente adorable, cuando escuchó mi voz lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos llenos de brillo, te hubiese encantado estar ahí — Sonrió con descaro mientras tomaba su mentón con sus garras. La estaba fastidiando como nunca y él lo estaba disfrutando —

— Pues que tenemos aquí, pareciese que el cachorro sigues siendo tú, Tomoe.

— ¡Miko-san!

— Fue un baile maravilloso pequeña niña — Le sonrió con dulzura mientras se abría paso hacia la pequeña cría que estaba en brazos de Himemiko, mirando todo a su alrededor —

— G-Gracias, al parecer Akira abrió los ojos durante el festival, me hubiese gustado estar ahí — Respondió con notoria desilusión —

— No te preocupes, aun no puede ver bien. Su movimiento ocular solo es acto reflejo causado por el sonido que sigue con atención. — Comenzó a chasquear los dedos un poco lejos de su oreja para que el pequeño niño lo siguiera en conjunto con su mirada — Cuando su membrana ocular caiga, es cuando podrá ver con todo la luz que le brinda el su entorno, pero vigila que se mantenga más despierto de noche, si hay mucha luz es posible que se le queme la retina~ Vaya, eres bastante hábil para seguir mi ritmo.

— Ya veo… — Suspiró algo más aliviada — Me asegurare en mantenerlo en mayor oscuridad posible

— Ngh..

— ¿Miko que estás viendo? - Pregunto un curioso zorro, le estaba tomando mucha atención a los ojos del cachorro -

— Tiene unos ojos lindos, ¿no es así? - Comento Ami -

— Estos ojos…. Son bastante curiosos. Pareciese que paralizaran con la mirada…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nueve meses después_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Nanami-chan, ¡he venido a verte!

— Ahh Ami, Kurama. ¡Bienvenidos!

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los había visto debido al débil estado que se encontró al terminar el baile de Kagura, no importa lo mucho que se esforzara y tuviese un cuerpo inmortal. Siempre terminaba sin poder moverse.

— Espero que no te moleste la hora pero Kurama-kun dijo que sería mejor visitarte de noche…

— ¡No te preocupes, estoy más despierta ahora! — Se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar donde Mizuki se encontraba tristemente, batallando con el pequeño zorro —

— Bi-Bienvenidos… — Comentó agotado mientras a duras penas podía tomar al albino niño —

— H-Hola… ¿Que sucede con Mizuki-kun? ¿Por qué esta tan arañado?

— Es… Algo normal ahora…

— ¿Nanami-chan? — Ami no entendía ese comentario de su amiga —

— Mizuki, ¿puedes ir a buscar galletas y té?

— ¡Sí! — Afirmó mientras dejaba paso a que los invitados se sentasen mientras le entregaba su cachorro a su diosa quien hace un buen rato alzaba los brazos hacia su madre. Del cual cambio desde un demonio cabreado hacia un cachorrito apacible, bajando sus orejas —

— ¡Ahh Akira-kun se siente mejor con Nanami-chan!

— Ahh. — Rio forzosamente, ciertamente le daba muchos problemas por esa razón. —

— ¡Es increíble que haya crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo! Se ve tan lindo~

— Si y también tiene un carácter infernal, mira — Nanami mostró sus brazos hacia la pequeña chica mientras el cachorro abrazaba su regazo. Habían un montón de mogollones y rasguños por todos lados —

— Vaya Nanami, ¿te estas cortando las venas por mí?

— ¡Ya quisieras! — Respondió al tengu — Hace un par de semanas se le cayó la membrana y ahora ve mejor, el problema es que si no soy yo, no quiere que nadie se le acerque - Comento apenada —

— Es porque lo consientes innecesariamente — La voz del familiar zorro asusto a los invitados y molesto a la diosa —

— ¡Buenas noches Mikage-kun!

— Vaya, pensaba que Nanami se veía cansada, pero tú has superado mis expectativas zo- —Antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar la idea, un aura llena de odio le rodeo, intimidando al cuervo —

— Yo no estoy cansado… — Gruñó desde las entrañas —

— Tomoe-kun y yo ya no somos consentidos por Nanami-chan, Ami-chan — Respondió un triste Mizuki llegando con galletas y té verde — Eso nos tiene desanimados~

— Supongo que es normal… ¡Gracias Mizuki-kun!

— Al parecer tu salud está mejor, es bueno saberlo. Siempre te estas esforzando más de lo necesario

— Está bien, antes tal vez tenía más problemas porque no entendía muchas cosas. Pero ahora me he terminado acostumbrado al ritmo del templo. Además no hay día que pase que las personas no vengan a buscar alivio a sus problemas… Es algo que disfruto mucho

— Haa… En comparación con la niña de hace 10 años has cambiado bastante…

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó riendo por la acotación. —

— De cualquier forma, solo hemos venido a invitarte a una fiesta que se desarrollara en la montaña kurama, mis hermanos quieren que vayas con tus familiares y la bola de pelos que tienes al lado a toda costa, así que házmelo más sencillo y acepta esta vez

— Mm… No es algo que decida por mi cuenta en realidad. ¿Qué dices, Tomoe? Me gustaría ir, ¿puedo?

— Ahora estas mucho más fuerte, así que no habrá problema si sales por un rato del templo. Además no es como si no pudiésemos cuidarte afuera. Mientras esa cosa se comporte — Señaló irritado al cachorro quien le miro de reojo con indiferencia —

— ¡Está bien! Iré~ Ahhh hace tanto tiempo que nos los veo. Conocerás a Jirou y a Botamnaru-kun, Akira — Afirmó alegre mientras elevaba al niño entre sus brazos —

— ¿Puedo tomarlo? - Pregunto Ami tímidamente -

— Está bien

— ¡Ahhhh que lindo!~ — El cachorro se acomodó en el diminuto pecho de la chica sin ganas — Parece un muñeco grande Akira-kun, ahora que se mueve más puedo ver lo lindo que es~

— Los lobos también son lindos y pueden matarte de una mordida, Ami.

— No digas cosas tan crueles, mira. Se dio rápidamente conmigo, ¿verdad Nanami-chan?

— En realidad- — Tomoe fue callado de golpe por un discreto pellizco en sus piernas por parte de la diosa —

— Me alivia verlo.

No es como si el niño se hubiese dado fácilmente con una chica que le agradaba, sino porque estaba alimentado. Así que sus ganas de pelear eran pocas por no decir escasas. La conversación se alargó hasta altas horas de la noche por parte de la chica con sus visitas, Tomoe y Mizuki pasaron a sus trabajos nocturnos como familiares del templo, mientras pasaban casualmente a la habitación si necesitaban alguna cosa. El pequeño cachorro permaneció sin moverse en el regazo de la pequeña chica de cabellos rosados durante la visita. No es que estuviese tranquilo, estaba alerta en el cuervo, quien no le gustaba como olía.

— ¿Entonces tengu-kun paso a segundo plano de Ami-chan?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la chica sin entender las palabras de la serpiente que apareció con un poco más de té —

— Haz caído por el encanto de ese pequeño zorro, me impresiona que siga estando tan tranquilo hasta ahora.

— ¿Ah?

— Que cruel Ami, me vendiste por un pequeño zorro — Dramatizó el artista levantándose —

— Y-Yo no-

— Está bien — Sonrió dirigiéndose a Nanami — Si tú te robas a mi novia, ¡entonces no tengo más remedio que robarte a tu madre!

— ¡H-Hey! - Levanto a Nanami como una princesa mientras desplegaba sus alas -

— No creo que te importe si eres tan pequeño, ¿no?

— Kurama bájame — Pidió incomoda —

— Está bien, déjame disfrutar su cara de disgusto

Por instinto o simple casualidad. Nanami sabía que la mirada que se dibujó en su rostro no reflejaba nada bueno. Estaba mirando con ojos dilatados y fijos a Kurama quien se entretenía molestándolo con ella. En un segundo pudo percibir que sus ojos reflejaron un color distinto, dándole un escalofríos directo a la medula.

— Bájame - Ordeno -

— No quiero~ Te llevare a la montaña y te quedaras con nosotros para siempre.

— Está bien, Kura — Sin esperárselo, el cuervo se irguió como si estuviera doliéndole el pecho — ¿E-estas bien?

— ¡¿Kurama-kun?! — Nanami no alcanzo a caer al suelo gracias a los reflejos del artista, parecía como si estuviese teniendo un espasmo cardiaco —

— Suficiente. — No supo cuando Tomoe había llegado poniéndose en frente de Ami y Akira. Miro fijamente al pequeño cachorro quien seguía mirando con recelo al debilitado tengu. Cuando el familiar aumento su aura de omnipotencia, una mirada fría y aterradora digna de un youkai se dibujó en su rostro. Intimidando fuertemente al cachorro que solo atino por bajar su cabeza al suelo junto con sus orejas, desconcentrándose del castigo que le estaba otorgando al demonio alado. Quedando a completa sumisión —

— Kurama, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó la diosa preocupada cuando pudo percibir que Kurama estaba respirando -

— P-Por un momento sentí que mi corazón estaba paralizándose… ¿Que me hiciste, zorro? — Preguntó dirigiéndose a Tomoe —

— Ahh… Yo no era quien te estaba intentando matar esta vez — Respondió con una sugestiva sonrisa, mientras tomaba del pliegue del kimono al pobre cachorro quien al levantarlo, escondió su cola entre las patas — Tal parece que mi cachorro se enojó ante tu broma. — Dirigió su mirada al intimidado niño - No vuelvas a hacer eso. — El pequeño kitsune solo se ocultó bajo sus orejas. —

\- Me duele el pecho…

\- Será mejor que pases la noche aquí por si acaso, además te lo mereces, no tuviste que molestarlo así~- Le reprocho Nanami -

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que tu bola de pelos podía ser tan grosera?

\- ¡Aquí el grosero eres tú! — Le golpeó —


	13. XIII: Primeras palabras

**XIII: Primeras palabras**

* * *

— ¿El sector de comida quien se encargara?

— Onikiri y Kotetsu ayudaran a tu mono.

— ¿Y la tienda de Himemiko?

— Todas las tiendas están ya en su puesto.

— ¿La exposición de armas del rey dra-

— ¡Han llegado! — Respondió el omnipotente dragón quien aparecía desde el otro lado del templo — Mis sirvientes no demoraran en colocarlas en su lugar, ¡créeme que a los apestosos mamíferos les encantara!

— ¡Perfecto! Iré a ver cómo le va a Mizuki.

Comenzaba a prepararse un festival procedente al inicio de la Primavera, todos se encontraban ocupados viendo que los preparativos estuviesen en perfecto orden. Nadie se daba cuenta del pequeño kitsune quien seguía a duras penas a la diosa por todo el templo, buscando su atención sin entender de lo que hablaba. Había un montón de gente por todos lados y muchos quienes no conocían de distintas razas. Para su mala suerte ante su pequeña estatura y su blanco pelaje que pasaba desapercibido para los ojos de los demonios, le terminaron por pisar la cola cuando el rey dragón se dirigía hacia la salida.

— ¡Waaahh! ¿¡De dónde has salido tú!? — Cuestionó, llamando la atención de la chica —

— Akira no vayas por ahí caminando, es peligroso — Se acercó a él con los brazos extendidos, haciendo que el rostro adolorido del pequeño cachorro pasara a uno lleno de ilusión — ¡Ahh, Mizuki cuidado con los fuegos artificiales! — Antes de que pudiese tomarlo, corrió hacia el familiar quien estaba golpeando los artefactos. Bajo sus orejas con decepción —

— Sabes que no te tomara en cuenta por todo el día, ¿no?

El comentario del rey dragón hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de su madre y era inevitable que se sintiera solo, solo atino a abrazar su cola y acariciarla debido a que le palpitaba de dolor. El familiar quien observo toda la escena suspiro pesadamente y se acercó a él para levantarlo, limpiando su kimono que se había ensuciado al caer al suelo

— Yo me encargaré de que tus sirvientes estén presentables a la hora del festival. — Se dirigió al rey dragón mientras este volvió a sus preparaciones. Poso su mirada al cachorro que seguía desanimado y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos — No llores.

Lo miró con un rostro cansado y con las orejas aun bajas. El familiar se acercó a su altura para limpiar su rostro con sus garras mientras este se retorcía por la poca delicadeza de sus manos. Acto seguido lo levanto dejándolo sobre sus hombros.

— Nanami está ocupada, te quedaras conmigo.

El cachorro poso su mentón sobre la cabeza del familiar con una cálida sonrisa. Aun cuando no tuvo éxito de llamar la atención de la joven diosa, estaba con alguien que conocía.

 **…**

Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer ya estaban todos los preparativos listos para mañana. Del que las personas llegaban a primera hora para tener la mejor vista de los fuegos artificiales del templo Mikage. Nanami estaba tan exhausta que no se dio cuenta que luego de ver al rey dragón ya no había encontrado a Tomoe y a Akira por todo el día. Cuando comenzó a buscarlo se percató que ambas esencias se encontraban fuera del santuario.

— ¿Nanami-chan a dónde vas? — Su joven familiar la detuvo cuando bajaba las escaleras - Hace mucho frio a esta hora.

— Iré a buscar a Tomoe y a Akira, vuelvo en seguida.

 **…**

— Esperamos el festival con ansias, Tomoe-sama.

— Muchas gracias por ayudar chicas, las esperaré. — El cachorro en su regazo se encontraba exhausto luego de acompañarlo a cada entretención del ansiado festival y los constantes acosos de las chicas de la casa del té, quienes ofrecieron ayuda para los arreglos de las tiendas —

— Adiós cachorrito, ya te quiero ver con el kimono que te regalamos — Las miró sin ganas, tapándose el rostro con su cola —

— Awww es tan lindo incluso cuando nos ignora~

— ¡Hasta mañana!

— Adiós. — Desaparecieron en la oscuridad, volviendo al inframundo. — Oye… — Buscó la atención del agotado niño para que observara como unas tenues y hermosas luces azules se comenzaban a mostrar en frente de sus ojos, haciendo que el pequeño niño se maravillara — ¿No fue tan malo estar conmigo, no es así? — Asintió moviendo alegremente su cola —

— Tomoee~ ¿Que están haciendo? Hace mucho frio afuera

— Estaba despidiéndome de las chicas tanuki y dejaba las kitsune-bi

— Ya veo. Akira siento mucho haberte ignorado durante todo el día~ — Lo tomó en brazos apretándolo fuertemente — Te extrañé tanto. ¿Estuviste con Tomoe?

— ¡Tomoe!

— Si, Tomoe no es tan malo como pare-…. ¿Qué?. — Ambos se quedaron impresionados por escuchar la primera palabra del pequeño zorro — ¡D-Dilo de nuevo!

— ¡Tomoe! —Respondió más animado que antes —

— ¿¡Por qué llevas siempre lo bueno de Akira!?

— ¡¿E-ESTAS LLORANDO?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La chica se sentó en el porche mientras terminaba de secar su cabello. El día había sido agotador y mañana sabía que sería peor. Pero ese no era la razón de su mal humor. Podía escuchar como los integrantes del templo comentaban felices las primeras palabras del cachorro. Nuevamente su pareja le tomo ventaja de los momentos importantes de su hijo. Le dejaba un sabor amargo en el interior aun sabiendo que era una completa estupidez.

— Aghhh

No se percató de que el pequeño zorro se había acercado a ella con un notorio cansancio en sus ojos. Lo tomo para dejarlo en su regazo mientras este se acomodaba en su pecho, mirándola con tristeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Na….

— ¿Uh?

— Naaa….Nghh —Trataba de decir su nombre con notoria dificultad, la chica comenzó a sentir culpa por su actitud —

— Dime… ¿Cómo se llama papa?

— … Tomoe~

— Muy bien — Palmeó su cabeza con dulzura — Te estás esforzado mucho, será mejor que descanses.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello para que comenzara a cerrar los ojos. Había sido un largo día y ni siquiera pudo compartir un momento con aquel demandante cachorro.

— Dime Akira… ¿Estas preocupado por mí? — Este apenas podía seguir manteniendo sus párpados abiertos. Comenzó a cerrarlos, pausando su respiración mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en el suave abrazo de la diosa — Ahhh… Creo que estoy celosa de Tomoe… —Siguió rozando sus dedos en su albino cabello, ya se había dormido — Eres su copia exacta… Cualquiera que se acercara a ti sabría inmediatamente que eres su hijo… Podría decir que hasta sus gestos son idénticos. En cambio yo parezco más su hermana mayor…

— ¿Entonces eso es lo que te molesta? —Se incorporó en sorpresa, su astuto familiar se encontraba detrás de ella — Eso es bastante inmaduro…

— Ya lo sé. — Le confirmó en disgusto mientras este le tapaba con su haori y le rodeaba con su brazo, sentándose a su lado — Estoy molesta conmigo misma por eso…

— Estas mostrando una actitud bastante infantil Nanami.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Sin esperárselo posó sus labios con los de ella con dulzura, callando sus palabras en un largo beso que ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar poco a poco. Hacia varios días que no podía probarla de ese modo, por lo que se dedicó esta vez con una demandante y dulce paciencia a recorrer cada lugar de su cálida boca, hasta que la chica separó sus labios con los de el sin antes darle besos cortos —

— Extrañaba a la Nanami infantil. — Susurró cerca de su rostro mientras le miraba con esos profundos ojos almendrados —

— D-Dame un respiro — El pequeño cachorro se removió en sueños — Mejor iré a arroparlo a su habitación o se enfermara.

— Si… — Le removió la prenda que le entregaba calor mientras se levantaba en dirección a la habitación del menor — Nanami…

— ¿Sí?

— Yo he visto todos los momentos claves hasta ahora de Akira. Desde que comenzó a oír, se le desprendió la membrana ocular, a caminar e incluso fui su primera palabra. Como tú dices… Es fácilmente distinguible que se trata de mi hijo solo por su apariencia y su comportamiento.

— ¿Me estas fastidiando?

— Está bien que te fastidie. — Respondió dibujándose una grata sonrisa en su rostro — De hecho eso me gusta. He estado dependiendo de ti por casi toda mi vida, te he entregado todo lo que he podido con el miedo constante de que en cualquier momento te alejes de mi lado. Él es el resultado de todo lo que te he entregado. Llevándome esos momentos me hace sentir satisfecho y bastante realizado el saber que esos momentos son tan importantes para mí como para ti.

— Tomoe… Eres un sádico — Salió rápidamente al interior del templo, totalmente avergonzada, haciéndole reír por lo bajo — Vamos a dormir.

— Sí.

 _Seis meses después_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Aghhh todo ha terminado — Se lanzó sobre el futón después de cambiarse de ropas, habían terminado de ordenar todo lo que habían usar para un festival menor que hace horas atrás habían concluido. — Estoy tan cansada…

— Nanami, no tires tus cosas por todos lados.

— Ahh lo siento.

— Siéntate — Comentó el familiar mientras se sentaba por detrás de ella para secar su cabello — Debes estar agotada después de estos tres días. Lo haces mejor cada año.

— G-Gracias… Aunque siempre me pongo nerviosa antes del Kagura…

— Está bien, tu baile siempre nos maravilla.

— Hmm… — Comenzó a reír por lo bajo, dejando desconcertado al familiar —

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ahh no es nada. Hace años atrás no eras tan honesto para alagarme, me hace sentir muy feliz que ahora lo seas.

— Es porque has mejorado notoriamente. Ahora eres digna de ser considerada mi maestra - Comento con soberbia para molestar a la joven diosa -

— Moh~ Que pesado eres. — Le abrazó por detrás cuando había terminado de secar su cabello. Habían sido unos días agotadores para todos los participantes del festival y solo quería sentir la calidez de su maestra — ¿Tomoe?

— Déjame estar así por un momento… — Susurró cerca de su oído.

— ¿Llamaste a Kurama para confirmar que iremos a su celebración esta vez?

— Si, nos esperan en tres días. —De repente escucharon un estruendoso golpe que provenía del otro lado del templo, la tranquilidad del ambiente termino tan rápido como había empezado —

— ¿¡Q-Que fue eso!?

— Probablemente la serpiente habrá roto alguno de los artefactos del festival. - Comento frustrado. Antes de darse cuenta la chica se removió de su abrazo y se dirigió en dirección al golpe -

— Iré a echar un vistazo si todo está bien — Salió de la habitación, dejando a un desolado kitsune en la habitación —

— … No es justo.

Al llegar al patio trasero, Onikiri y Kotetsu le llamaron alarmados mientras la guiaban en dirección a Akira quien fue el responsable del accidente. Se encontraba atrapado bajo uno de las estatuas utilizadas durante el festival.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó a los espíritus mientras movía aquel objeto pesado con dificultad, liberando al cachorro —

— Estábamos acompañándolo en una caminata nocturna, cuando quiso ver los objetos más de cerca. ¡Lo sentimos Nanami-sama, no pudimos hacer algo para ayudarlo!

— Akira, ¿te duele algún lugar? — Preguntó mientras le limpiaba el kimono de polvo. El cachorro indico su espalda — Te llevaré adentro del templo para verte mejor, tienes que tener más cuidado. Pudo haber sido peligroso — Le reprimió mientras le tomaba la mano — Vamos.

\- Si….

Su pequeño cachorro crecía demasiado rápido, junto con su curiosidad.


	14. XIV: Montaña Kurama

**XIV: Montaña Kurama**

* * *

— ¡Nanamii-chaan!

— ¡Botamnaru-kun, ¿cómo has estado?!

Saltó a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la diosa había ido a la montaña Kurama. Varios cuervos comenzaron a acercarse a saludarla con entusiasmo, el aprecio y gratitud que sentían por ella era inmenso. Luego de ello se dirigió a Sirou y a Botamnaru quienes la iban a guiar hacia el interior de la casa.

— ¡Shinjirou-sama me dijo que tu familiar estaba manteniéndote aislada de todo el mundo!, ¿estás bien Nanami-chan?

— Jaja sí, no estaba prisionera, solo estaba recuperándome de mi estado.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — Mizuki se acercó a su maestra para entregarle al cachorro que despertó de su siesta y se aburría en brazos de la serpiente —

— Gracias, Mizuki~

— ¡Zorro-sama se encogió! — Gritó Botamnaru. —

— ¿Que yo hice qué? — Pregunto el zorro quien los seguía en silencio -

— ¡¿Ahhh?! ¿¡Por qué hay 2 zorros-sama!?

— Botamnaru-kun, él es mi hijo y de Tomoe — Lo dejó a la altura del tengu para que lo mirase — Salúdalo, Akira. — El niño lo observaba con atención inclinando su cabeza, olía mejor que Kurama. Luego dirigió su atención hacia el sujeto albino que lo miraba con interés. Movió su cola en señal de curiosidad — Él es Sirou.

— …Sirou, hola.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Akira-kun — El nombrado sonrió, le gustaba su fragancia —

— ¡Y-Yo también estoy acá!

— Jaja, Akira no ha visto a nadie que no sea del templo, es de pocas palabras.

— ¡Puedo enseñarle la casa para que nos conozca a todos!

— Es una buena idea. ¿Quieres ir? — El niño dirigió su mirada hacia arriba pensativo, luego asintió con la cabeza — Está bien, manténganse cerca del templo.

— Sí. — Botanmaru tomo con fuerza la mano del cachorro arrastrándolo al interior de la casa -

— Vaya, parece que tienen prisa — Comentó la serpiente —

— No es muy comun ver a un niño que no sea un tengu en este lugar, su entusiasmo es esperable de Botamnaru-kun. A todo esto. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Un año y cinco meses — Respondió orgullosa. —

— Es impresionante el desarrollo de los kitsune, nosotros apenas a los dos años decimos nuestras propias palabras. — Mencionó Sirou interesado. —

— Es solo cosa de supervivencia. — Respondió Tomoe. — Al fin y al cabo, muchos nos cazan por diferentes razones.

 **…**

Los cuervos jóvenes jugueteaban hiperactivamente arrastrándolo para mostrarle el templo completo al pequeño kitsune que a duras penas les seguía el paso. Era el doble de grande que el templo en el que se encontraba acostumbrado y tantas personas que le hablaban al unísono lo mareaban. Estuvo tanto tiempo corriendo de un lado para otro que se fatigo, deteniéndose ante las contracciones de su estómago que le incitaban a vomitar.

— ¡¿A-Akira-kun te sientes bien?!

— Mama… - Gimoteo con desgana -

— ¡Hay que buscar a Nanami-sama!

— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

— Jirou…

Levantó su rostro con dificultad para observar la potente figura de un demonio alado, quien lo miraba con incredulidad.

— Quien…

— Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿de dónde has salido? Cachorro demonio. — Cuestionó mientras se acercaba para tocar su rostro, estaba caliente — ¿Que estaban haciendo? Se ve cansado…

— M-mostrándole el templo… Pero por alguna razón dejo de seguirnos. ¡Hay que llevarlo donde Nanami-sama!

— ¿Eh? ¿Nanami está aquí?

 **…**

— Nanami-chan, aquí tienes un poco de té.

— Gracias, ¿sabes a donde fue Tomoe?

— Creo que fue a buscar a Akira-kun, hace varias horas que se fue con los tengu

— Estoy seguro que lo deben estar cuidando, zorro-sama es sorprendentemente protector — Mencionó Sirou divertido por la nueva faceta de su familiar. —

— Pues si… Estuvo preocupado gran parte del trayecto, aunque supongo que es normal… Akira jamás ha salido del templo. — Respondió la chica mientras seguía probando la deliciosa comida que Sirou le sirvió —

— ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

— Nanami-chan fue blanco de muchas criaturas que tenían asuntos pendientes con Tomoe-kun mientras estaba embarazada y además enfermó gravemente. Akira-kun solo tiene 1 año, es muy vulnerable para defenderse de los youkais por su propia cuenta…

— Ya veo, debe ser muy complicado cuidar de un cachorro, ¿no Nanami-chan?

— ¿Eh? — La chica se había quedado pensativa por las palabras de su familiar — Es demandante pero lo disfruto mucho, además mi familia me ayuda bastante, Mikage-san parece su propio abuelo — Rio ante el recuerdo —

— Eso suena bien. — Sonrió dulcemente ante las palabras de la chica —

— Ahhh hace mucho que no probaba la comida de Sirou-san

— Puedes comer todo lo que gustes. Espero que se queden hasta mañana para que disfruten del festival con plenitud.

 **…**

— ¿En dónde se encuentra Nanami? — Cuestionó el general con ansiedad, hace bastante tiempo que la joven diosa no se mostraba y lo único que hacían los alborotadores niños era guíalo por lugares de forma aleatoria mientras que en uno de sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo del cansado cachorro —

— Boamnaru-kun, ¿no crees que este con Sirou-san?

— ¡Es verdad!

— Oigan ustedes, ¿en dónde estaban? — Los pequeños niños se asustaron ante la presencia de Tomoe mientras les dirigía una estoica mirada — Los he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato…

— Familiar zorro, hace mucho no lo veía — Se dirigió Jirou, mientras este dirigía su atención al niño albino debajo de su brazo — ¿Este cachorro es familiar tuyo?

— ¿¡Que fue lo que hicieron!? — Bufó molesto mientras el tengu mayor se lo entregaba a sus brazos, haciendo que salieran corriendo por el miedo, a excepción de Botamnaru y Jirou —

— ¿Tomoe, por qué estas gritando? — Una de las habitaciones se abrió saliendo el familiar y la diosa de la tierra — Esa no es forma de dirigirse a un niño pequeño

— Nanami…. — Se reprimió la frustración que sentía con la chica —

— ¡Nanami-chan algo le paso a ese niño!

— ¿Uh? — Tocó su rostro con sus manos, este abrió los ojos con dificultad —

— Mmmmm…

— Veo que estuviste corriendo por mucho tiempo, ¿quieres descansar un rato?

— Si…

— Nanami-san, si gustas puede dormir en mi habitación.

— Gracias, Sirou-san.

Mientras la joven diosa le entregaba al pequeño niño en los brazos de Tomoe, Jirou quedo embelesado al mirar a Nanami, quien parecía una persona diferente. Su cabello y su piel relucían de brillo, su cuerpo había crecido elegantemente haciendo que de verdad se rebatiera si la chica era una especie de hada. Estaba hermosa. No se dio cuenta cuando la chica le estaba llamando.

— Jirou… ¡Jirou!

— Ah.

— ¡Hola! ¡Hace mucho no sabía de ti! - La sonrisa de la chica lo trajo de vuelta a tierra — Parecía que estabas inmerso en tus pensamientos.

— Nanami… Ese cachorro…

— Ah… Es mi hijo, se llama Akira. Muchas gracias por traerlo. — Miró en dirección hacia el pequeño kitsune quien se encontraba reposando en el pecho del familiar. Su hijo… Definitivamente estaba feliz por ella. —

 **…**

— Ngh.

Se trató de incorporar, se encontraba recostado en unos brazos ajenos, donde lo tapaba un haori conocido y un olor agradable, había una gran cantidad de luz que lo dejaba cegado fácilmente

— Tomoe…

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— … Me duele la cabeza. — Respondió escondiendo su cabeza en su regazo —

— Hay demasiada luz en este lugar para ti. — Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía — Ten —Le entregó un vaso de agua —

— ¿Mama?

— Esta afuera con los tengu.

— Quiero ir…

— No. Descansa un rato en esta habitación, después te llevare con ellos.

— … Grrr…

— ¿Te atreves a gruñirme? — Respondió molesto, haciendo que bajara sus orejas —

Posterior a ello, Akira realmente no recordó mucho del festival de los amables cuervos, más que solo la sensación de sentirse como en casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó en una habitación que no conocía para nada. Le habían arropado con prendas muy gruesas. Se sentía bien… Se sentía calentito en ese lugar. Pero estaba solo. Probablemente se había quedado dormido afuera y Sirou le trajo hasta ahí. Se levantó con desgana y se dirigió hacia donde había ruido… Probablemente era muy tarde y solo estaban los tengu adultos despiertos. Mas cuando abrió una de las puertas, pudo verlos a todos con el alcohol más arriba de sus cabezas, se acercó a su padre con sigilo.

— ¿Sigues vivo?

— ¿Qué quieres? - Seguía despierto mientras se encontraba apoyado en la espalda de Kurama, su olor a sake era intenso -

— Mama estará bastante molesta porque estas transformada en ella…

— Si… Es verdad

— ¿Por qué sigues transformado?

— Me da pereza romper el hechizo.

— Estás totalmente borracho. - Suspiró resignado, rompió el hechizo mientras dejaba la botella a un lado -

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Quiero preguntarte algo - Apoyó su cabeza en su panza, era bastante cálido -

— Aléjate - Se quejó sin intención de moverlo realmente -

— ¿Es bueno sentirse feliz acá?

— ¿Ah?

— Me siento feliz acá, tanto como en casa. Pero no sé si eso este bien… ¿Está bien?

— Siempre.

— ¿Tú hacías esto antes?

— No. Antes iba por mi cuenta haciendo lo que quería

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— Lo que sea…

— ¿No te sentías solo?

— Bastante. — Comenzó a acariciar las orejas del cachorro — Pero ser un familiar y cuidar de un cachorro que mete sus narices donde sea no es algo que no disfrute.

— Ahh… Mama me dijo que eras alguien que daba mucho miedo… — Respondió mientras se acercaba a su pecho, le estaba entrando sueño nuevamente y sentir su respiración se sentía bien para el pequeño cachorro. —

— ¿Te doy miedo?

— No, solo eres pesado como mama.

— Fhé, tal vez tengas razón

Antes de que pudiese seguir preguntando se quedó dormido. Su respiración, el calor que sentía y su fuerte abrazo dejaron somnoliento al pobre cachorro que no se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido.


	15. XV: Errores que no se repiten

**XV: Errores que no se repiten**

* * *

Dado que en el festival de la montaña Kurama pasó más tiempo de la cuenta en la intemperie, Nanami cayó gravemente enferma por varios días seguidos. Cosa muy extraña ya que la salud de la joven diosa era bastante estable aun cuando era un ser humano. El pequeño cachorro había sido alejado por varios días seguidos para que no enfermara también. Sin embargo, cuando los familiares no estaban cuidándole, se escabullo a su habitación.

— Nanami… — Al abrir la habitación, pudo percatarse que había un montón de cosas alrededor del futón de la joven diosa, tales como líquidos, medicamentos y cosas ligeras para comer. La chica se levantó lentamente para ver quien le llamaba —

— Akira, no deberías estar aquí… — El cachorro corrió a su regazo — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me extrañaste? — Preguntó dulcemente —

— Si… Tomoe no me dejaba verte.

— Estoy enferma. Tomoe no quiere que te enfermes también. — Respondió acariciando su cabello —

— No me enfermaré. Lo prometo. — Se metió dentro de su futón, asomando su cabeza, el corazón de Nanami no pudo con ello. —

— Solo un rato, ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí!

 **…**

— Nanami, te traje agua fría.

Cuando entro a la habitación, se percató de que estaba durmiendo, por lo que dejo el recipiente al lado de la chica, cambiando el paño de su frente. Al fijarse bien pudo observar que el cachorro se encontraba a su lado durmiendo. Lo tocó con una de sus garras.

— Akira. Despierta.

— Nghh… — Se acercó más hacia el pecho de la chica — Un poco más…

— Te vas a enfermar si estás muy cerca de Nanami. Ven, te daré un poco de pastel de arroz — Al escuchar eso, el cachorro se sentó en el futón, somnoliento y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tomoe no podía permitir que enfermase en el tiempo del cual se encontraban. — Ven. — Le tomó la mano, obediente. —

— Akira-kun, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por un buen rato ~ - Comentó Mikage mientras el pequeño kitsune disfrutaba del pastel de arroz que le había hecho el familiar.

— ¡Estaba cuidando a mama!

— Ya veo. Espero que no hayas enferm-

— ¡Acho!

— Ohh no… — Respondió preocupado — Ahora estas enfermo...

— Tomoe me duele la cabeza…. —El familiar le puso su mano en la cabeza de la criatura —

— Estas con un poco de temperatura. Te daré un medicamento para que no enfermes más. Te advertí que no te acercaras a Nanami. — Le reprochó —

— Pero mama estaba sola…

— Estaba descansando.

— … Ella estaba sola. — Balbuceo para su adentros —

Se enfermaría en el peor momento de todos. Cuando Nanami tenía que ir a Izumo.

 **…**

— ¿Tienes todo lo necesario para mañana?

— Si, solo necesito dejar las tareas a Mizuki sobre las labores del templo.

El pequeño kitsune observaba como la diosa se movía de un lugar para otro, llenando una maleta de diferentes tipos de objetos. Se acercó a ella con dificultad tomando una de sus mangas de su kimono.

— ¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía a su altura — ¿Quieres ayudarme? — Negó con la cabeza —

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Iré a Izumo por una semana.

— ¿Tienes que ir? — Su tono de voz mostraba una clara angustia —

— Tengo que ir. Es mi trabajo como diosa de la tierra. — Se encaminó a sus piernas para acurrucarse en su regazo y tomo con fuerza las ropas de su kimono, como si la chica se fuera a ir en ese mismo momento —

— ¿No puedes ir otro día?

— Ojala pudiese aplazarlo para otra ocasión. Pero no puedo… — Comenzó a sollozar débilmente, sorprendiendo a la joven diosa — Volveré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

— Si…

— ¿Te portaras bien mientras no esté?

— No quiero…

— Vamos, si no me lo prometes no me iré tranquila… — Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, imposibilitando que volviera a responder, por lo que solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza — Pero por favor, no estés triste. Te dolerá nuevamente la cabeza, estaré de vuelta tan rápido que no te darás cuenta. — Trató de animarlo —

— Lo sé…

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, consolando al pequeño cachorro. Su fiebre a pesar de que iba bajando en comparación a como se encontraba hace un par de días comenzó a subir levemente por el llanto del menor. Sabía que era desolador para el estar solo por una semana entera. Aun si dejaba a Tomoe junto a él, para la joven diosa sería muy difícil manejar todos los trabajos relacionados con el templo en la cumbre de los dioses.

— ¿Nanami terminaste de ordenar la maleta?

— Aún no.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con la bola de pelos? — Se acercó a revisar su temperatura — Está subiendo tu fiebre, será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

— No quiero. — Abrazó con fuerza las ropas de Nanami —

— Vamos, no tengo tiempo para esto.

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te atreves a llevarme la contraria? — Bufó cabreado — No me importa si quieres o no. Te irás a la cama. — Cuando acercó su mano para tomarlo, este le mordió uno de sus dedos con fuerza — TE VOY A COMER… — Respondió gruñendo con molestia, con un aura oscura a su alrededor —

— Akira, discúlpate con Tomoe… — Habló con dulzura mientras lo ponía de frente al familiar — Está preocupado por tu salud. No es bueno que trates mal a las personas que se preocupan de ti. — El pequeño cachorro le miro por un momento mientras dirigió su mirada hacia el familiar, quien movía frenéticamente su cola en disgusto y con el ceño fruncido. Con una rápida mirada hacia su mano observo que estaba sangrando —

— Lo siento… — El familiar lo miro por un momento, para luego extender los brazos en señal de que el pequeño cachorro se fuera con él, este accedió con las orejas bajas y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del zorro, lamiendo la sangre de su dedo en señal de disculpa. El mayor suspiro resignado. Ese niño demandaba mucha paciencia para el -

— Tomoe, Akira ira conmigo a Izumo.

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendió por el repentino comentario — ¿A qué viene ese cambio?

— Aún sigue muy enfermo. No me gustaría dejarlo solo en ese estado.

— Mizuki puede cuidarlo. - Afirmó tajante — Además a los dioses de Izumo no les hará mucha gracia que vaya para allá.

— ¡Está bien, no creo que les importe mucho!

— Estas siendo estúpidamente optimista. — Carraspeó mirando al cachorro, ciertamente seguía en mal estado. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían los sujetos que se encontraban en la cumbre —

— ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña no solía enfermar mucho. Pero en esos días lo único que quería es que una mano conocida estuviese cerca de mí. Nunca hubo nadie. Y no me gustaría que Akira se sienta mal, además de estar enfermo. Estaré haciendo mi trabajo como corresponde. Y Akira se comportara bien, ¿no es así? — El pequeño kistune afirmó levantando sus orejas — ¿Ves? ¡No habrá ningún problema!

— Está bien… —Respondió resignado —


	16. XVI: Izumo

**XVI: Izumo**

* * *

Los días en Izumo pasaron con normalidad dentro de la perspectiva con los dioses, que estaban conscientes de que una criatura inesperada se encontraba en el santuario. Aunque no lo habían visto ni a él ni al propio familiar. Lamentablemente también llego a oídos de la diosa del trueno.

— ¿Que el cachorro de Tomoe se encuentra aquí? ¿¡Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes!?

— P-Pues mi señora… Nosotros no sabíamos sobre ello, lo escuchamos de Ookuninushi — Respondieron los pobres kumainu con temor —

— Esta es mi oportunidad de poder tener a un guardián que sea de mi nivel. ~ Además si es pequeño atenderá a todo lo que le pida, ¡Búsquenlo!

— ¡S-Si!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Akira-kun se ha portado muy bien, es algo sospechoso…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque siempre me estas causando problemas a propósito, que no hagas nada me preocupa…

— Le prometí a mamá que me portaría bien.

Su fiebre había bajado luego de dos días reposando en la habitación que correspondía a la diosa de la tierra, siendo cuidada por Tomoe, mientras Nanami tenía que tragarse todo el show de los demás dioses como parte de la estancia de Izumo, aunque en el momento que podía retirarse, se iba directamente a su habitación para pasarlo con el pequeño cachorro. Luego del tercer día su fiebre había descendido significativamente gracias también a que pudo encontrar un poco de medicina de melocotón. Así que en el 5 día de Izumo, donde corresponde el verdadero trabajo de los dioses. Estaban afuera jugando con un balón que Ookuninushi le dio en modo de saludo.

— No trates de agitarte demasiado. La medicina de melocotón actúa muy tardíamente en tu sistema.

— Si — Por accidente, Mizuki lanzó el balón en dirección al estanque — Iré a buscarlo~

— ¡E-espera! ¡No te acerques a los demás familiares! — No le hizo mucho caso y se dirigió al estanque de los peces dorados. Llamando la atención de los perro león —

— ¿Qué hace un zorro salvaje en este lugar?

— ¿Uh? — Reaccionó sin entender muy bien lo que decían — ¿Que eres?

— ¡Es el hijo de la diosa de la tierra!

— ¡Somos los verdaderos familiares de los dioses!

— Lo que intenta simular tu padre en el templo Mikage

— ¡Qué insultante que un youkai malvado se haya atrevido a mancillar a una diosa tan importante!

— ¡Es igual a ese zorro indigno!

— ¿Zorro salvaje? — Las palabras de esos seres le causaban ansiedad. No entendía nada de lo que le decían —

— Oigan ustedes, no se metan con un niño pequeño. Burla de familiares — Mizuki llegó por el cachorro, dejándolo detrás de sus piernas —

— ¡Tú sabes lo que hablamos serpiente! ¡Esa cosa es un insulto en vida a los dioses!

— Es el hijo de mi maestra, hablar mal de él es como insultar a mi propia diosa. — Respondió cabreado —

— ¡¿No estaba la diosa de la tierra casi al borde de la muerte por dejar que naciera?!

— Dio muchos problemas a nuestros maestros preocupados por su situación.

— ¡Algo como él jamás tuvo que haber nacido!

— ¡Cierren la boca todos ustedes! — Todos los comentarios pasaban tan rápido por la cabeza del kitsune de los cuales no entendía ni la mitad de lo que hablaban. Por la misma razón tampoco sabía si había hecho mal o algún tipo de daño a su madre con su propia existencia. Tantas preguntas y cuestionamientos estaban pasando por su cabeza que aquel grito lo dejo en blanco —

— Vaya, pero si es un lindo kitsune albino.

— Diosa del trueno…

— Pobrecito — Se acercó al cachorro, apartando de un golpe el familiar que lo resguardaba — Debe ser muy duro saber todas esas cosas a tan corta edad. ¿No es así?

— Yo no-

— Está bien que no hables — Susurró dulcemente — No tienes la culpa que Tomoe haya sido un sádico asesino y que tenga tan mal reputación en dioses que le conocen su pasado inmaduro — Estaba dejando más desconcertado la cabeza del cachorro —

— Diosa del trueno lo estas confundiendo más… — Respondió el familiar — Akira-kun… Ven acá — Le llamo extendiendo sus brazos — ¿Vamos a ver a Tomoe-kun? — El cachorro intento tomar su mano, pero la diosa del trueno lo detuvo, abrazándolo con fuerza —

— Lo siento familiar, pero me quiero quedar con este cachorro

— ¿Qué? — Sin esperárselo le beso los labios para sellar un pacto divino. Del cual fue rechazado haciéndola volar con fuerza —

— ¡Una pedófila! — El cachorro salió corriendo al interior del templo —

— P-Pero que-

— ¡Akira-kun por favor no vayas para allá!

 **…**

— Nanami, te he traído un poco de té.

— Ahh gracias. En comparación con el año pasado, los talismanes se han duplicado… — Dejó de lado por un momento su trabajo para recibir la taza de té que le otorgaba su familiar. Este movió sus orejas en dirección a la salida y un rostro de frustración — ¿Sucede algo?

— Alguien esta gritan- — Antes de terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de par en par por un cachorro totalmente muerto de miedo, se lanzó sobre los brazos del familiar temblando. Dejando desconcertados a todos los dioses del templo — ¡¿Pero que-

— Vaya, que escandalo es este…

— Lo siento Ookuninushi-san, mi familiar lo tuvo que haber perdido de vista… — Se apresuró Nanami, mientras el dios de la riqueza se acercaba al pequeño y asustado cachorro que estaba incrustando la cabeza en el pecho del familiar zorro con las orejas hacia atrás — Akira, ve con Mizuki, no deberías estar aquí…

— ¡No quiero! ¡La pedófila está afuera!

— ¿Hay una pedófila en mi templo? — Comentó sorprendido —

— ¡Tú pequeño demonio! — La diosa del rayo entro cabreada — ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!?

— ¡Socorro! — El cachorro entro en pánico — ¡Me quiere volver un familiar!

— ¿¡Que crees que le haces a un niño pequeño, vieja histérica!?

— ¿¡A quien le dices vieja histérica, mocosa!?

— ¡A la única loca que es capaz de golpear a los kumainu! , ¡¿quieres que te azote el culo para que veas como se siente?!

— Ya, ya… Por favor no peleen en este lugar… — Pidió Ookuninushi tratando de calmar el ambiente —

— Según el niño pequeño, kazekami se atrevió a besarlo para volverlo su guardián…

— ¿Cómo sus perros golpeados?

— Diosa del rayo — Hablo Ookuninushi esta vez — No me digas que besaste a un niño de dos años…

— P-Pues… Se supone que con eso se volvería de mi propiedad…

— ¿Estas enferma?

— ¡Silencio zorro!

— Diosa del rayo, no puedes hacer familiares a los dioses… - Respondió Ookuninushi resignado-

— ¿¡Que!?

— Ese niño es hijo de la diosa de la tierra, por mucho que sea un kitsune, también es un semi dios. Por lo tanto el contrato es imposible

— ¡Nanami-chan! — El pobre familiar quien había sido dejado atrás, llego algo agitado — Lo siento mucho~ No cuide a Akira-kun como corresponde…

— No te preocupes Mizuki, kazekami fue la culpable de asustar a Akira — El nombrado comenzó a toser con fuerza —- Y tal parece que lo volvió a enfermar…

— Diosa del trueno, por favor vuelve a tus deberes en silencio.

— S-Si…

— Parece que estas con muchos problemas, ¿qué te parece si dejas el trabajo un rato?

— No se preocupe, él es responsabilidad de los familiares del templo, nuestra señora seguirá haciendo su trabajo como corresponde. En cuanto al escándalo, me asegurare que no volverá a pasar - Terminó dirigiendo una estoica mirada al cachorro, haciendo que este metiera la cola entre las piernas —

— Si tú lo dices~ Bien, volvamos a nuestro trabajo — Comentó golpeando las palmas, mientras los dioses de Izumo seguían con los vínculos —

— Vaya parece que el templo Mikage sigue siendo igual de energético.

— Pobre Nanami-san~ Debe ser agotador cuidar de un cachorro…

 **…**

— Te deje cinco minutos solo y la diosa del trueno casi convierte a la bola de pelos en su perro personal….

— N-No me esperaba que de verdad lo hiciese, además ya me disculpe con Nanami-chan —Cuando pasaron por el estanque, el niño quien tenía su cabeza en los hombros del familiar, se bajó de su cuerpo para ir a buscar el balón dorado — Ahh es el balón que te dio Ookuninushi-sama.

— Si… — Este observaba el balón con una mirada perdida, evocando las dolorosas palabras de los kumainu —

— ¿Ese sujeto le dio un balón?

— Cuando fuiste a preparar el té de Nanami-chan, se acercó a Akira. Tal parece que lo encuentra interesante…

— No creo que sea el único.

— Tomoe…. - El pequeño cachorro llamo su nombre sin levantar el rostro — ¿Eres un falso familiar?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Respondió molesto. —

— Aghh los kumainu hablaron un montón de cosas impetuosas… Akira-kun, no deberías tomar en cuenta nada de lo que han dicho.

— ¿Que han dicho?

— Pues… — La serpiente miro hacia otro lado con una risa nerviosa —

— Que eras alguien malo…

— ¿Y qué más? — Se dirigió esta vez al cachorro hincándose para quedar a su altura — Quiero saber, no me enojare. Lo prometo — Sonrió honestamente, dándole confianza al pequeño kitsune —

— Que le hice algo malo a mama… Realmente no entiendo por qué le hice daño… Pero parece que hice algo muy malo… — El familiar le estaba escuchando detenidamente — También dijeron que no eras digno de ser llamado familiar del templo al ser un youkai. Y la diosa pedófila dijo que antes mataste a mucha gente. ¿Es verdad?

— Sí.

— ¡Tomoe-kun!

— Nanami estuvo enferma cuando ibas a nacer, no le hiciste daño. Simplemente era algo que podía pasar. Yo tengo muchos años… He hice cosas malas. Pero he pasado más tiempo siendo el familiar del templo que haciendo esas cosas malas… Y en cuanto a no ser digno de ser familiar del templo es una estupidez. La única persona que puede decir eso es Mikage o Nanami.

— Ya veo… — Tomoe acerco sus garras hacia las orejas del cachorro —

— ¿Me tienes miedo ahora porque sabes que hice cosas malas? — Preguntó preocupado —

— No tengo miedo. Además Mizuki hace cosas malas todos los días… — Su respuesta le causo gracia. El pequeño kitsune comenzó a toser —

— Sera mejor que descanses por un rato.

— Si…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Chicos, he terminado la mitad de mis kosobe. ¿Quieren ir a pasear por la isla? — Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con ambos familiares descansando en los costados del futón, donde el pequeño cachorro se encontraba durmiendo — ¿Akira volvió a enfermar?

— Al parecer — Respondió Tomoe — Si quieres ir a Izumo, Mizuki puede acompañarte.

— Está bien, no es como si realmente quisiera ir. — Se sentó a la cabeza del cachorro, cambiando el paño húmedo que tenía. — ¿Estuviste jugando con Mizuki?

— Si…

— Pero no se vio enfermo cuando estuvimos jugando… Cuando corrió a buscar el balón se perdió por un momento y ya estaba vomitando.

— ¡¿Vómitos?! El problema es que la medicina de melocotón actúa muy despacio… Tal vez es el ambiente — El cachorro reacciono saltando, recordando las palabras de los komainu — Ya falta poco Akira, en pocos días mas nos iremos a casa.

El cachorro quería sacarse toda la angustia que sentía en ese momento. No solo estaba asustado por los ataques hacia su padre, sino que además estaba preocupando enormemente a la diosa del templo en una situación que entendía de alguna forma era muy importante para su trabajo. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— No llores, te dolerá más la cabeza — Afirmó el familiar mientras le secaba las lágrimas con las garras tratando de tener un poco de delicadeza, el cachorro por inercia busco su calor acercándose a su mano —

— Estas bastante consentido con Tomoe…

— ¿Estás celosa? — Molestó a la joven chica que de alguna forma, si estaba celosa de que su familiar tuviese más atención que ella sin razón -

— ¡No lo estoy!

Por su parte Akira, no podía sentirse más querido en ese momento. Aun cuando en su corazón había nacido el primer miedo que podría tener en su tierna vida ante los comentarios de aquellos animales divinos que aún se repetía en su mente.


	17. XVII: Inevitable

**XVII: Inevitable**

* * *

 _Tres años después_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejó en visto por décima vez los preparativos para a ansiada noche de mañana, sería la primera vez en años de los que por fin tendría vacaciones en Hokkaido junto a su familia, por lo que Tomoe hizo lo posible en avanzar la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible. Los integrantes del templo ya se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones correspondientes, caminaba por los pasillos oyendo un fuerte viento que contoneaba las ramas de los árboles mientras terminaba de realizar los últimos preparativos que necesitaría para el viaje, viendo además como unas cuantas hojas cayeran por su camino, el otoño dejaba una huella por el templo anunciando su llegada, definitivamente el festival que visitarían se vería hermoso en la fecha actual. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, comenzaba a hacer frio esa noche así que se dirigió a su habitación, ya no había nada más que avanzar. Cuando llegó cerca de la puerta se percató que una suave luz de la lámpara de tela iluminaba con calidez la habitación de su amada esposa.

— ¿Nanami? — Al entrar pudo observarla sentada en el futón, ordenando ciertos papeles que probablemente serian de los creyentes. El problema en si era que su kimono era extremadamente delgado para la fecha que hacía que las curvas de la chica se notaran con mucha más facilidad, dando una sensualidad elegante mientras que su cola que casi nunca se mostraba, estaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, hipnotizándolo — Por qué sigues… ¿Despierta? — Tragó fuerte mientras llamaba su atención —

— Ohh… El viento me despertó, así que me dedique a leer algunas oraciones. Dejaré mi labor de lado por mucho tiempo, así que estaba viendo como adelantar.

— No deberías esforzarte tanto — Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, su olor le rodeaba peligrosamente a través de sus agudos sentidos — Mañana aun cuando no tengamos mucho trabajo que hacer, no es bueno que trasnoches.

— Pero me gusta hacer est- — Antes de seguir la idea, el familiar le quitó los papeles, tirándolos hacia una mesa de la habitación, dejando caer su cabeza en regazo de la diosa — ¿Tomoe?

— Estoy cansado… — Posó sus manos cerca de la cintura baja de la joven diosa, acercando su cuerpo para acomodar mejor su cabeza en el regazo de la chica — Necesito atención, Nanami… — Susurró por lo bajo mientras desataba lentamente el obi de su kimono —

— Tú siempre pareces necesitar atención. ¿No has escuchado algo llamado autoservicio? — Preguntó juguetona mientras hacia lo posible por sacárselo de encima. —

— ¿No me vas a hacer caso? — Se incorporó quedando a su altura, mientras la miraba con las orejas bajas y una expresión adolorida. Punto bajo para Nanami, hacía que solo quisiese abrazarlo y cabalgarlo hasta que esa expresión se viese opacada por la de un intenso salvajismo animal. — Eso es cruel, yo siempre intento portarme bien y tú no me das ningún premio… — Se acercó hacia su oreja mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, levantándola, dejándola sobre sus piernas — ¿O es que ya no lo merezco? — Mordió su oreja con suavidad —

— No he dicho eso… — Respondió evitando que supiese hasta donde tenía el control sobre ella. —

— Ya, entonces Nanami… Consiénteme

Desató con facilidad el obi que había desajustado hace un par de segundos, logrando abrir el kimono de la chica que cayó entre su cuerpo con suma rapidez, dejándola al descubierto hasta sus caderas. El pecho de la diosa subía lentamente ante su respiración, que aumentaba cada vez más ante los roces de los dedos del kitsune con su piel. El frio se hizo notar en el ambiente, por inercia abrazo la espalda contraria, dándose tiempo de disfrutar cada porción de piel ante de permitirse dejar liberados sus más bajos instintos.

Lo que ocasionó que ni Tomoe ni Nanam se percatasen, que su tan preciada crisálida que protegía el castillo había sido destrozada por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El templo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, lo atemorizaba, generaba que sus mayores miedos que desde hace años sentía como oprimían su pequeño corazón se desvelasen, sin permitirle descanso alguno. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a la habitación de la diosa de la tierra, de su amada madre. Pero comenzó a dudar cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta. Tal vez estaba actuando de forma muy cobarde solo porque no se sentía seguro en aquel lugar o simplemente pensaba que la chica se iba a molestar por pedirle si podía quedarse con ella por un rato, no se lo decía, pero podía notar la molestia en el rostro de su padre cuando tocaba la puerta incluso siendo ya un niño grande de cinco años.

— Te enfermarás si te quedas demasiado tiempo en la puerta. — La voz que escuchó en el interior le sorprendió, abrió la puerta con lentitud. Su madre estaba sentada mirándolo con ternura, mientras un cuerpo más grande se encontraba recostado con una mano apoyada sobre su rostro con el kimono ligeramente desordenado. —

— ¿No puedes dormir, Akira? - Esta vez era la chica quien le hablaba — ¿Quieres que vaya a dormir contigo?

— Si…

Se abalanzó a sus brazos mientras se dirigían hacia su cama, abrazándolo con dulzura mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba las orejas durante el trayecto.

Nanami no pudo reaccionar cuando vio la gigantesca masa de miasma rodeando el templo, mientras una serie de espíritus rodeaban la entrada con ansia de sangre y carne. Abrazó a su cachorro con ímpetu mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación. Mas un demonio, de abundante cabello verde y gran altura le golpeó la cabeza con un mazo, ocasionando que tanto el mundo de la chica como del pequeño kitsune, se desvanecieran en un segundo.

Jamás pudo avisarle a Tomoe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Dónde está el zorro?

— Pues… Existe un problema.

Cuando se dirigieron a la celda pudieron ver a que se referían con problema. No habían tomado solo al cachorro, estaba siendo protegido por su madre. La diosa de la tierra. No lo soltaba por mucho que trataran de liberarlo, se encontraba golpeada y débil que parecía que en cualquier momento caía rendida.

— ¿Cuánto han esperado? — Cuestionó, ningún ente espiritual luchaba tanto tiempo por un simple cachorro. Aun siendo un Dios. —

— Como 5 horas…

— Estará inconsciente en cualquier momento — Se acercó a la reja — Lucha mientras pueda señorita, cuando te duermas ese perro será mío. ¿Sabes cuánto poder tendremos por una porción de su carne? Tenías un maldito huevo de oro en ese lugar. ¿Por qué no liberas el hechizo de inmunidad letal que le lanzaste para que todo esto termine pronto? Vamos, puedes hacer más perritos con tu linda cara.

— Vete a la mierda.

— Que osado comportamiento para una zorra celestial… — Rio con sarcasmo — Me pregunto si tu boca se atreverá a desafiarme cuando mis hombres te destrocen por completo la entrepierna. — La castaña no respondió, se mantenía impávida. Sin embargo, se oyó una risa burlesca sumamente suave viniendo de ella — Espero ser espectador de los incontables lloriqueos llamando con desesperación a tu amado Tomoe.

— Cuando no te tiemble la voz al pronunciar su nombre, recién te tomaré en serio. Bastardo.

Bufó, mientras que con un rápido movimiento, consiguió liberar la energía eléctrica que había estado manteniendo durante bastante tiempo. Ocasionando que todo el lugar se desmoronase, liberándola.

Tenía que buscar a su cachorro, necesitaba salir de ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al momento de escapar comenzó a buscar desesperadamente al pequeño cachorro que hace menos de una hora había escuchado gritar con histeria, por lo que había usado todas sus fuerzas con el fin de rescatar a su querido hijo, no le importaba si necesitaba sacrificar su vida con ello, sacaría a su cachorro de ahí. En uno de los pasillos logró divisar sus ropas en el suelo, al tomarla se percató que estaban ensangrentadas y rasgadas, el pánico comenzó a emerger en su ya alterado corazón. Un par de celdas más allá lo pudo encontrar, y fue en ese momento en el que Nanami sintió que podría morir de dolor. La imagen que llegó a sus sentidos la hizo tambalearse de la angustia en sus entrañas que por un segundo cerró los ojos esperando que no fuese su cachorro, estaba amarrado desde la cola con una cadena más gruesa que sus brazos, no parecía estar despierto puesto que no emitía sonido alguno, un montón de sangre y sudor corría por sus extremidades y sus orejas estaban tan marañadas que se le había caído un poco de pelo. Rompió la puerta con una fuerza que no reconocía como suya y lo soltó. Sacándole un gemido ahogado, probablemente uno de sus brazos estaría roto, pero no estaba muerto, daba gracias a los cielos el conjuro que por mera casualidad Miko le había enseñado años atrás para mantener con vida ante heridas de muerte, si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, seguramente nada de eso hubiese pasado. Lo tomó suavemente para arrullarlo en sus brazos mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre su rostro. Estaba hinchado y se veía exhausto, sin embargo, aun respiraba y eso agradecía infinitamente.

Cuando logró escapar de aquel lugar se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en el infierno como previo, sino en una montaña cualquiera. Corrió hacia el bosque con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, había perdido sangre en el camino producto de los latigazos que le habían generado en pos de eliminar la protección de su cachorro, por lo que sería fácil para los asaltantes encontrarla, así que se mantenía en movimiento todo lo que podía, lo único bueno de toda esa situación es que era de noche, por lo que sus huellas no se veían con tanta facilidad. Se detuvo por un momento cuando se sintió desfallecer, había caminado demasiado con una pierna herida. Se acurrucó en una rama que se levantaba entre la tierra y para su sorpresa el cachorro que tenía en brazos comenzó a reaccionar, respirando con dificultad por el frio que abundaba. Tan pronto como sintió que alguien le abrazaba comenzó a pelear. Pensando que se trataba de alguno de sus secuestradores

— Akira soy yo… Es mamá… — La chica susurró cerca de su oreja para tratar de tranquilizarlo lo más que podía, estaba espantado. Por más que la diosa de la tierra le repitiera una y otra vez que se trataba de ella este no le entendía, seguía luchando pensando que posiblemente, le haría el mismo daño que aquellos bastardos que había dejado atrás. — No tengas miedo…. Ya estoy contigo. — Cuando fue abrazado con más fuerza y sintió las lágrimas en su rostro se quedó estático, dejo de arañarla reaccionando ante su olor mezclado con sangre —

— …. Mama….

— Ya estas a salvo cachorrito.

Gemía tratando de llorar pero no lo conseguía, se encontraba tan deshidratado que no tenía la posibilidad de derramar ni la más pequeña lagrima, poco a poco la fiebre que estaba teniendo comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente, Nanami al darse cuenta de la condición en la que se encontraba comenzó a asustarse, se levantó y comenzó a buscar un rio o algún lugar donde le pudiese dar de beber.

— Te encontré…. Me hiciste pasar por muchos problemas….

Nanami se volteó, aterrada. El líder que había visto hace varias horas atrás estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella con un hacha de su propio porte. Ahora que podía verlo de frente, lo recordó. Ese sujeto era un coleccionista del cual Tomoe siempre le había advertido, era un peligro para los espíritus recién nacidos, y obsesionado con el poder divino, lo había estado evitando todos estos años utilizando barreras y lugares exclusivos para no ser atrapados. Entonces, ¿Cómo le había hecho para llegar hacia el templo? Definitivamente se debía a que debido a Akira había dejado su labor de Diosa casi por completo, por lo que sus poderes con los de su marido habían disminuido drásticamente, era cosa de tiempo para que seres como él se atreviesen a atacar. Siendo que incluso Mikage y muchos espíritus le habían advertido lo mismo. _''Cuida a tu cachorro''_ Ella solo pensó que sería suficiente con lo que ella podría darle, que ilusa era.

Advirtió que se veía derrotado y su ropa se encontraba magullada, ¿había sido atacado?

— Todos fueron asesinados ante mis ojos, porque tu maldita perra, les diste la alarma… Si te mato a ti y a ese peluche al menos lograre vengarme de ellos… — Levantó su martillo en dirección a la cabeza de la chica esperando un rostro de desesperación por su próxima muerte, sin embargo ella comenzó a llorar con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro —

— Te tardaste tanto… — Quedó paralizado, una mano desconocida lo tomó por la cabeza y comenzó a tirarlo de esta mientras era empujado hacia el suelo. Un dolor agónico y agudo comenzó a sentirse por toda su columna, grito desesperado tratando de zafarse. Sin embargo, fue totalmente inútil, estaba siendo dividido por una bestia quien disfrutaba viéndolo tan desesperado como se encontraba cuando escucho su sonrisa emerger, lo único que pudo ver antes de ser decapitado fue el rostro de la chica caer bajo un profundo sueño por el denso frio que se sentía. —

— Lo siento tanto, Nanami.


	18. XVIII: Nuevo comienzo

**XVIII: Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

 _''_ _Esto fue mi culpa''_

 _._

 _''_ _No fue culpa de nadie''_

 _._

 _''_ _Debería haberlos protegido''_

 _._

 _''_ _Pero llegaste a tiempo''_

 _._

 _''_ _Akira debe odiarme…''_

 _._

 _''_ _Tomoe, hay cosas que son inevitables. Pero es nuestro deber seguir adelante. Además, Akira está muy complacido por la atención que tiene en este momento. Así que aprendamos de esto._

 _¿Está bien?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parecía que los malos momentos jamás hubiesen existido, disfrutaban una tarde de verano como nunca antes lo habían hecho en la montaña Kurama, jamás volvieron a crear otra crisálida, no podían evitar al mundo exterior, como tampoco los peligros que lo avecinaban. Además, Akira había comenzado a interactuar con los chicos del templo secundario y en la siguiente primavera comenzaría a ir a la primaria, por lo que se veía más feliz ante la expectativa de tener más amigos, independiente de si existían mayores peligros, habían también permitido que la felicidad de su hijo ingresase a su hogar, y se sentían satisfechos por ello.

Se encontraban en aquel milenario cerezo junto a sus relaciones más íntimas de la montaña y sus buenos amigos, era definitivamente un momento que la joven diosa de la tierra anhelaba desde hace mucho, compartir sin temor alguno. De repente, en una de sus vistas hacia su cachorro quien disfrutaba de la comida especialmente hecha por Suirou, observaba a su amiga Ami muy detenidamente, como si pudiese ver a través de ella. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde el ataque de los taxidermistas, por lo que sus heridas ya habían sanado en totalidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pasó su mano por su cabello con dulzura, llamando la atención del cachorro y de su padre — ¿Extrañabas a Ami?

— Sí. — Respondió con una firmeza que por un momento la pregunta le pareció ofensiva. La nombrada se le subieron los colores de la emoción por la sinceridad de aquel niño. Lo encontraba verdaderamente adorable —

— Mamá… ¿Que son esas cosas pequeñas que se encuentran unidas dentro de los estómagos de las mujeres? — Su pregunta cayó de manera tan simple que la castaña quedo un par de segundos sin saber que responderle, ¿por qué le estaba preguntando algo así? —

— Es cuando están embarazadas. — Respondió su padre con la misma franqueza que la pregunta del cachorro. Sin embargo, le confundió aún más, no sabía lo que significaba ya que jamás había visto algo así en otro lado. Ladeo sus orejas en señal de que trataba de entender la situación. —

— Akira-kun, ¿por qué quieres saber eso? — La voz de Suirou lo sacó de su trance, viéndolo algo preocupado —

— Porque esa cosa se está comiendo a Ami. — De repente, todo el ruido que ocurría en menos de cinco segundos cesó de golpe. Las miradas atónitas de los mayores hacia sus palabras demostraban que aún estaban procesando lo que había dicho aquel inocente cachorro — Está unido a ella y parece que se está moviendo… Está vivo.

— B-Bola de pelos… ¿De que estas hablando? — Kurama era quien más asustado se encontraba entre ellos — ¿Acaso tus ojos son mágicos o qué? — Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, tal vez para sobrellevar mejor lo que le había dicho —

— En realidad, los ojos agudos de un kitsune pueden ver eso en varias especies… - Respondió la joven diosa de la tierra. Cuando posó su mirada hacia su marido y este afirmó con su cabeza, vio como su querida amiga tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas que ansiaban caer, estaba sonrojada y con una expresión de felicidad máxima. Ahora entendía la razón de sus malestares de hace semanas — Ami, estás-

— ¡Voy a ser mama como Nanami-chan!

Cuando pensaron que no podían estar más felices, la reunión se volvió una celebración de máxima expresividad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Akira? — Luego de calmar a su amiga sobre la maravillosa noticia que había recibido, se percató que su cachorro se había escabullido hacia el templo central, viendo como caían las flores de cerezo desde el porche — ¿Sucede algo? — Se sentó a su lado, posando su mirada en el mismo árbol —

— No me gusta eso… — Respondió luego de un momento, mostrando claramente una frustración escondida — Significa que Ami tendrá un hijo, ¿no es así?

— Si, así nacen niños como tú. ¿Por qué estas molesto? Ami no dejará de quererte — Respondió divertida ante el aparente ataque de celos de su cachorro. Ahora que lo recordaba, él había prometido casarse con Ami una vez fuera mayor hace ya varios meses atrás. -

— No, pero tú sí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó confundida — Yo no-

— ¡Si lo estás! Esa cosa también está dentro de ti.

— Que…

¿Estaba escuchando correctamente? De pronto el tiempo se detuvo para ella. Como si las hojas de cerezo se movieran lentamente en una dimensión desconocida. Luego de unos segundos… Poco a poco comenzó a seguir como siempre. Y una mano conocida la tocaba preocupado.

— ¿Dejaras de quererme no? Como ya no seré el único, me dejarás de lado y lo querrás a él cuando nazca.

— ¡Claro que no! - Lo abrazó con dulzura, estaba llorando de felicidad, con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente no esperaba tener aquella maravillosa noticia otra vez en su vida, y la persona más indicada esta vez fue quien se lo dijo — Yo te amo tanto… Tanto como a Tomoe y a Mizuki… Alguien más puede estar con nosotros en ese pequeño círculo, ¿no?

— Pero no puedo proteger a dos personas… — Esta vez era el quien estaba llorando, compadeciendo su corazón —

— Papa nos protegerá también, ¿no? Esforcémonos para que cuando llegue sea el cachorrito más querido y saludable de todos.

— ¡Sí!

Definitivamente, ese momento se lo haría saber ella en unos días más. Sin caídas ni malas noticias de por medio, solo ellos dos y su querido cachorro.

 _Ahora su cielo tenía más luces por las que ser feliz._

* * *

 ** _T H E E N D_**

* * *

 _Resumir 20 capítulos en 8 no fue tarea fácil. Pero lo conseguí al final. Estuve mas de un año viendo como podía hacer para terminar bien esta historia, pero definitivamente la cabeza no me da para desarrollar un fanfic cuya historia ya no me interesa. Iba a ser muy forzado y jamás lo hubiese terminado, aunque me dio un poco de nostalgia mientras iba resumiendo capitulos y uniendo otros, le tuve mucho aprecio a este proyecto, uno que murió con el final de Kamisama, así que espero que aunque esto sea muy a medias, al menos hayan disfrutado la idea que quería crear. Dudo mucho que vuelva a este fandom, del cual aparentemente esta medio muerto (Medio no mas, agradezco el review de strawberry, me hiciste muy feliz) Eso. Estoy en el de BNHA por si les apetece pasar._

 _H asta siempre._


End file.
